De-fanging a snake
by HourGlass8
Summary: Orochimaru gets found out and attempts to run away from his village, but when Jiraiya catches him he is nothing but Konoha's prisoner. His jutsu is sealed but the snake is determined to retrieve them and take his revenge again. That is unless his captor Jiraiya manages to change is mind in time... Jiraoro, Jiroro, Jiraiya x Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Extended Summary: ****When Orochimaru attempts to run away from Konoha after being found out by his teacher, he miscalculates and gets caught instead. And to be caught by no other than the person he trusted the most, Jiraiya. Being a criminal of experimentation, illegal jutsu and the threat of killing his mentor, Sarutobi with the voice of Danzo behind him seals the snakes chakara leaving him defenceless. Now with nothing but his intelligence, Orochimaru must escape to regain power, and take the revenge he aimed for originally, that is unless his captor Jiraiya can change his mind and heart first…**

Chapter One:

_Fool._ The snake thought to himself, only a fool would end up in his situation, but then again, he had no way to avoid it. There was no avoiding it he supposed. _Excuses._ He reprimanded himself, only the weak made up excuses to cover up the flaws in their plans. However, he was weak now. He had no jutsu, no weapons, no anything that would give him the right to call himself strong. In fact as it stood, the captured criminal had no rights at all. So in essence he had the right to make up excuses, if it succeeded in nothing more than calming his fragile human mind. _Human? _Would any one else call him human, he doubted it. After all once a man falls far from the law they loose their human rights, making them to a degree inhuman. That seemed more fitting he supposed, but when was he ever considered human, did anyone ever consider him human even when he was an innocent child. _No, no one ever did._ No one. That summed up his existence. Desolate, alone, with out another by his side, he was content like this he reassured himself, why would he ever let another person whose motives were unknown come so close to him. Why would he let another who was capable of rupturing his everything stand so close to his already fragile existence, he would not. That was a lie, as he had before. He corrected himself. He would not, not again.

He allowed his golden eyes to drift aimlessly around the cell he was presently kept in, it was dark and he found comfort in that. The small bit of familiarity he could still cling to. How pitiful he must seem now. Once a great feared leader, destined to discover the true meaning behind everything. Destined to lead the human race to eternal life and better their true cause, now he was nothing but a prisoner. A prisoner physically stuck behind bars and a prisoner stuck in his own mind. He had nothing to turn to, no allies would rescue him, and he didn't expect them to. He never let them get close to him after all. The sound of feet on concrete ground shattered the silence, another comfort the snake found in the cell. The sound grew louder, quick paces making their way to his small dingy cage. A cage being the operative word as he was treated like an animal; a dangerous wild animal that caused too much havoc in the natural environment and was deemed unnatural because of it. Why they hadn't just killed him he didn't know, perhaps someone still had sentimentality for him. They were clearly fond of their caged pet, despite it biting the hand that fed it on multiple occasions. Despite it trying to kill them. Orochimaru didn't look up once, he didn't care who was coming for him, be it a guard, his teacher or death itself.

"Get up." The voice was instantly recognised. Jiraiya, his old team mate friend, his now hated enemy. He obeyed and stood up, fighting would only cause the other to gain reason to harm the already downed snake. Jiraiya was not prone to unnecessary violence but that didn't mean he was merciful in any way. The snake glanced at the taller man, his eyes slightly hollow, the golden shine dim.

"Follow." Jiraiya said, or rather commanded, _Shall I roll over to Jiraiya?_ The snake hated to admit defeat but he no longer had the choice to admit it. He was forced to accept it, and despite him telling himself he never would, chains, bars and remarks from the Konoha citizens made it clear he was.

Despite not wanting to live like this, the snake still had the will to stay alive. He would love to tell himself and all the people in Konoha that he would gladly accept death as he did not wish to be here but unfortunately that was a lie. He very much wanted his life, he wanted his life eternally. That was a long shot, it had been a long shot when he had his freedom, but now it was merely impossible. He resented the word impossible. It was the one word that meant what ever you wanted and desired, what ever you tried, was no longer an option. It meant give up.

"You are in a pitiful place Orochimaru." Jiraiya said as they moved through dark passage ways, he received a low hiss from the other Sannin. _Tell me something I don't know Jiraiya…_

"You could have been something great. You chose this life." Jiraiya said.

"It seems like you are consoling yourself; so that you do not feel guilt when slaughtering your own comrade. Perhaps you should do it in your own time." Orochimaru replied, he probably shouldn't have said that, but only so long could a serpent hold its tongue. Jiraiya stopped and looked at the snake.

"Comrade?" He laughed, "What gives you the right to think we are comrades?"

"What gives me the right to think anything? I am a prisoner after all." Orochimaru replied sullenly.

"I suggest you don't forget that." Jiraiya barked.

"Power trip." Orochimaru muttered, more to himself really. Jiraiya had never acted this way before, never once did he act high and mighty because he knew the snake was one step ahead of him. Now with the safety of the law, Jiraiya felt content in "Commanding" him.

"It's not a power trip Orochimaru. You get what you deserve. It's called justice." Jiraiya replied.

"The only difference between you and I is you fear the law and wish for its protection while I am happier outside it." Orochimaru said.

"That is not our only difference." Jiraiya said.

"True, as of now our difference lies in the fact that if I harm a man I am condemned but if the law sees it fit, it is approved." Orochimaru hissed.

"As you said Orochimaru, you have lost your rights by stepping outside the law. It is not a power trip, I have the right to do this. The law prohibits it." Jiraiya said.

"So then it is not morality that stops man from hurting another but Law. Law being another word for do not harm me and I will not harm you. So in essence your reasons are as selfish as mine aren't they Jiraiya?" Orochimaru asked, his hiss like voice echoing the dingy passage. Jiraiya grit his teeth.

"I wouldn't hurt another life, even if the laws were gone Orochimaru." He said, his voice louder than before.

"You will gladly harm me, and any other man that falls behind prison walls." Orochimaru said.

"None of you are human anymore." Jiraiya spat.

"That's alright, we never wished to be." Orochimaru said, _Oh Jiraiya you hypocrite. How many lives have you not slaughtered at war? A mother, a father, a brother, a sister, a lover… a friend. You kill on command. You are a drone. I have a mind of my own but then again the man who is trapped in the illusion he is right purely based on the fact that law says he is at least has the gift of physical freedom, while the man who sees it's flaws and escapes the mental cage gets put into a physical one. Irony._

"We are close, make any sudden moves it will be your last." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru rolled his dimming golden eyes, what move could he possibly make against an army of men, a Hokage and the ANBU when he didn't even have a kunai to his name. As he exited the darkness the light blinded him momentarily. It only took a few seconds to adjust as the snake was use to switching in and out of hide outs. They had a small trip through a secluded forest before reaching the back entrance to Konoha where they would head straight to the Hokage most likely. Orochimaru had chains around his two wrists but they were long and his arms hung loosely at his sides. Orochimaru noticed a cream coloured snake tanning on a nearby rock, it looked at him with emerald eyes that followed him as he walked. It seemed curious, why was the snake taking orders from something as weak as a toad? Unbalanced, unnatural… but the snake remained indifferent. It was not after all up to him to stop what was happening. Still, the snake looked at the other enchanted, curios, confused and even slightly amused. Almost as if it were asking him when exactly did he plan on simply eating this obnoxious other? Be quick about it, do away with his arrogance.

The snake continued to stare. They got closer and closer to the cream snake that lay on a sunny stretch and as they passed Jiraiya made a careful effort to avoid getting to close to it. It was fairly large, a meter in length, thick as well, probably perfectly capable of poison. Orochimaru almost got too mesmerized and transfixed by the creature, he would have stopped to scoop it up if Jiraiya hadn't coughed signalling he was not waiting.

"Scared of snakes?" Orochimaru asked.

"I have reason to be, was the devil not once a snake?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ah, then you fear the angels too I suppose?" Orochimaru remarked, deciding it might be his final moments anyway, Orochimaru bent down and picked up the snake.

"That's wild." Jiraiya reminded him, a summoning would not bite him but a wild snake surely would.

"I'm aware Jiraiya." Orochimaru said, the snake was suspicious at first but to the toad sages surprise it wrapped itself comfortably around the pale arms of its handler. It flicked its tongue out tasting the air and circled around his neck, making itself quit at home with its new friend.

Jiraiya sighed, he couldn't be mad for some reason as he knew his friend to well, his old friend he quickly reminded himself.

"You're not bringing that into the village. People will think you have your jutsu back." Jiraiya reminded him.

"I'll put him where I found him. Wouldn't want to remove him from his home." Orochimaru said.

"Do snakes have set homes?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Not really no, but if he was found here, he has most likely found a good place to find prey. Either way, it's best to leave some things where you found them." Orochimaru said, Jiraiya couldn't help smile at the insidious comment. How true it was that a snake would not value such a thing as a home, it would simply go from place to place hunting, getting what it wanted and then leaving.

"Makes sense I suppose, guess that's another good thing about a toad then, it has value for its home." Jiraiya said, knowing his comment would be dissected by the other.

"Hmm, or it is too scared to leave the comforts of the pond. A sad existence, to never know the world around itself but merely the one puddle it was born into." Orochimaru said back, Jiraiya knew for a fact the snake had caught onto what he meant. It appeared in fact that even the cream coloured snake understood as it raised its head to hiss at Jiraiya.

"He wants to say hello." Orochimaru said striding over and placing the snake around Jiraiya's neck. The white haired Sannin froze and tensed.

"Get it off." He snapped. Orochimaru laughed, it wasn't sadistic but it was highly amused.

"Relax Jiraiya. It won't bite you." He said a glint returning to his golden eyes, "Unless you scare it with all you tense and rigid movement at least."

"Get it off." Jiraiya repeated, Orochimaru rolled his eyes, what a ridiculous way to spend his last few moments he mused. He glided over to the snake and outstretched his hand, the large snake was clearly unimpressed by Jiraiya's handling skills and instantly slid onto the pale Sannin and burrowed through long jet black hair to get to the other side of the mans shoulder.

"He's lovely." Orochimaru said stroking the snake before setting it down. The cream serpent seemed slightly reluctant to go back to the floor, but eventually made its way down.

"Come on. We can't be late." Jiraiya reminded, Orochimaru let his mood slip away as the snake did. His eyes dulled at the words and he moved back towards Jiraiya. Possibly his last moments, then he would be gone. All he worked for would be gone, all his dreams and aspirations would die with him. He refused to let any emotion show, he would die with the same attitude he left with. Perhaps he wouldn't die, he tried to reassure himself. Jiraiya didn't say they were going to his resting place after all, he simply said come. His crimes against Konoha however meant that he was likely to get sentenced to death.

The rest of the walk was silent; the snake was contemplating everything as usual. He never wanted to die, why did he have to? He wanted to live forever not die before his time.

"Jiraiya," Orochimaru said, his voice was soft and calm almost how it used to sound before he severed the bond between him and Jiraiya. Jiraiya didn't look back, but he slowed his pace a bit, in case the next part was spoken softer than the previous.

"Yes?" Jiraiya asked.

"Are they going to kill me?" Orochimaru asked, his voice was emotionless, the words not fitting the tone. Jiraiya didn't know himself, he didn't want to know.

"Is that what you want?" Jiraiya asked, questioning to see if his friend would hate captivity to that degree, but also so that he could avoid the question. As per usual though, the snake had an answer.

"Is that what you want?" He asked, Jiraiya stopped and looked at him.

"It doesn't matter what I want." Jiraiya said.

"As it does not matter what I want either, so? Are they going to?" Orochimaru asked, they were a few minutes from Konoha now.

Jiraiya couldn't offer a response, he simply said nothing. What was he supposed to say? His old and closest friend for that matter just asked him his own fate. He didn't know the answer yet he had the capability of deciding it. He could simply cut those handcuffs off, he could unseal him, return his jutsu. Would that make the snake run off and continue his plans on ending Konoha, or would his friend find the mercy he received a turning point. Would he be in the others debt, would he swear allegiance to him? He didn't know but Konoha was coming into close view. The snake took the silence as a yes and had gone still at the back. Perhaps stepping outside the law had been a mistake after all, perhaps wishing for immortality was foolish as he was told. Dreaming was meant for those who were asleep, a dream would only exist there within yourself, it was never brought into reality after all. Dreaming was a fools game.

"We are here." Jiraiya said. It was now too late, he had agreed to watch his friend die a criminals death. He could have saved him, but he did not. Orochimaru hesitated before entering, he could run but that would last a good few seconds, he had no chakara after all. He had really no choice, he was forced to walk to his own death. Still his body seemed to think other wise, it didn't want to move, but mind over matter pushed the snake onwards. He took a step into the village, he felt much safer in the cell, the dark lonely cell. That was where he found comfort, not the loud village filled with people ready to harm him.

As they entered a small building just behind the Hokage mansion Orochimaru instantly let his eyes fall to the familiar faces. Danzo and the Third stood at the head of the table and with them stood his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: just on a side note, Jiraiya and Orochimaru are about 20 or 21 years old here. This story took place straight after Orochimaru was found out. Juts making sure there is no confusion! Oh and I don't have set time when I will release a new chapter but I will try and not take longer than a week! (Oh and on an extra side note, Orochimaru does have his hydra form and Kusangi. He got them during his time in Konoha.)

Chapter Two:

The two older shinobi looked at the snake thoughtfully, but most of all cautiously. What they thought he would possibly do he was unsure but he did not blame them. One could never trust the true nature of a snake he supposed, especially one that had bitten its master once before. Jiraiya was behind him, and to his surprise the ANBU men who were in the room had left with out an audible order. He was now left alone with the Third, Danzo and Jiraiya.

Orochimaru was not sure how he was supposed to act, where he was supposed to go or stand. The entire ordeal was very informal in its own way; it looked as if they would be happy to simply have a quick chat. It angered the Sannin greatly; his life would end in such a pitiful way when it should not end at all. He scanned the room for anything that might help him in his escape but as was fate, there was nothing.

"Is this my death sentence then? You are going to wait till I die of old age or something?" Orochimaru asked, wondering why they had been standing in silence for such a long period of time. His teacher gave him a curios look.

"We never said we were giving you a death sentence." The Third said, Orochimaru shook his head irritably and then brushed long strands of black hair out of his eyes.

"It was implied." He retorted, he looked over at Danzo wondering if he should just rat the other man out now and then. He had been the leader of those experimentations. He had been the one pulling the strings, if anyone should have taken full responsibility for this it should have been the man hiding sharigans under his bandages. Orochimaru would never sell the other out though; it would just have to be another crime Danzo got away with. Along with the Uchiha's he supposed. Danzo had never betrayed the snake as far as he knew, so in respect to their mutual understanding of one another, Orochimaru would not tell his teacher the real criminal was next to him calling the shots. Danzo most likely caught the Sannins thoughts as he gave a some what concerned look over to him, Orochimaru would have, on any other day laughed at the foolish elder. However his mood was lessened as death loomed over his shoulder, a scythe by his neck.

"We had different intentions." The Third said, his face solemn and serious.

_So, a fate worse than death it is…_

And with those words, death relinquished its grip and slid away again. Now simply a figment of the snakes mind and fears once more. The golden eyes seemed to perk up curiously at the thought of living through the event and he looked at his old teacher questioningly. The Third felt the same pain he had the day he saw his student betray him not so long ago in his lab, he now stood once again looking at the questioning eyes of his pupil. Golden eyes awaiting the next command. If even for a second, those golden eyes returned to the way they were before, no malice or hate, the Third would have ripped the chains of his wrists himself.

"What, _intentions _did you have in mind exactly?" Orochimaru asked when the silence got hold of the room again.

"A mind like yours is rare. You are highly intelligent and could help us achieve many things." Danzo said, Orochimaru looked even more confused now. They were obviously not looking for him to return home. What exactly were they asking, or saying since he had no choice.

"You will work under Danzo, with tight supervision. You will help him with his research." The Third said, Orochimaru wanted to roll his eyes. His naïve teacher still thought Danzo was legally helping the village attain great things. Basically, he would be doing what he used to in Konoha, just with out the risk of getting blamed if they got caught.

"We will be permanently severing your chakara." Danzo said, "So that even if you do escape, you will be nothing more than a citizen."

Orochimaru hissed at that, they would take all he had worked for, every thing he had earned and destroy it. He could not stop them, and he would be reduced to a mere commoner. Fate had a sense of humour after all, and like most things it was a twisted one. Orochimaru was contemplating slitting his own throat, dying did seem more appealing than living with out jutsu.

"He will not escape though." The Third said, he gave Danzo a questioning glance.

"Of course not. Intelligence alone can not out do my entire ANBU army Sarutobi." Danzo said almost insulted by the thought. The Third was not very content, but he proceeded. If Danzo did as he said, and he severed the snakes chakara, Orochimaru knew that he would never be able to use jutsu again. No amount of healing would save him and he could not switch bodies and gain the hosts fixed chakara. He would be with out jutsu for his entire life. At least… it would be a mortal life.

"Is that such a good idea?" Jiraiya asked at last, "we give him over to Danzo?"

"Danzo and I have spoken about this. He made his argument clear. The only other option is death." The Third said.

"Gladly." Orochimaru hissed, he was ready to leave the planet at this point.

"Your opinion is not valid." The Third said.

"What if I refuse to help?" Orochimaru said back.

"We will make you." Danzo replied.

"You can lead a horse to water but you can not make it drink." Orochimaru said, brushing more hair away from his face.

"I can, I have and I will do so again." Danzo said, his tone giving everyone in the room reason enough to believe him.

"We shall see." The snake hissed in reply, implying his lack of belief. Danzo gave him a cold stare before standing up.

"One in your position should be more careful of what he says to his superiors." Danzo said.

"As one in yours should remember to be careful of the man who knows too much." Orochimaru hissed in reply. Danzo didn't falter, lest the old man beside him catch a glimpse at what the snake had meant. The Thirds attention had already been raised however and he looked at his old pupil.

"Who is the man who knows too much?" he asked, Orochimaru laughed lightly. It was a mocking laugh, and Danzo tensed at it.

"I do not think its necessary you know sensei." Orochimaru said.

"I'll say what's necessary, speak." Sarutobi said.

"I believe the one right you so kindly gave me, was the right to remain silent." Orochimaru said; an amused smile on his face.

"You've learnt nothing over the years. I'll rid him of your presence." Danzo said, he walked over to the snake, "We will proceed immediately with severing your chakara."

As if that was going to happen, Orochimaru thought to himself. He would break the seal that held his chakara in place temporarily. He would kill the lot of them, the entire ANBU and even Danzo if he dared try to stop him. He refused this fate, this cruel ending for a ninja of his or any status of that matter. Danzo commanded him to follow and Orochimaru listened. Jiraiya instantly went to his teachers side and started talking about his many concerns. Orochimaru slipped away with Danzo and went back out into the small secluded forest, before two minutes had even passed Jiraiya appeared beside him.

"I'm just here for supervision." Jiraiya informed them.

"He is chakara-less. I can handle it." Danzo said annoyed.

"Thirds orders." Jiraiya replied. Orochimaru didn't much care, he was willing to kill the lot of them if not himself at this point. As they walked the snake tried many ways on trying to break his own seal, there was a loop hole to any system. If one lost enough care for his own safety he might be able to discover a loop hole simply because people rarely reach the limit of desperation to suicidal measures. He would see things others had not, he would find away around an internal seal before it was too late. He tried unlocking gates, he tried unlocking his hydra form, and all had minor results. He could feel the seal take strain and then flick his chakara back into place. He didn't give up, he was persistent by nature. They got closer and closer to Danzo's quarters. Danzo finally stopped and turned to Jiraiya.

"Are you going with for the whole procedure?" Danzo asked, Orochimaru stopped trying to break the internal seal for a moment. _Procedure? _He never did question how exactly they were going to sever his chakara. It sounded very unpleasant at that point.

"Yes, the Thirds-"

"Orders I know. Then understand this Jiraiya. You may come and be there for the severing. Until you are satisfied I've tamed the snake. After that you leave, you go into no other sections of this base as you do not have authorities to it. If the Third wishes for something he can come himself. But you do not have the legal way in here do you understand?" Danzo asked, Jiraiya merely nodded. Orochimaru liked the sound of the severing less and less and he started to panic slightly.

_Just break already! _He messed around aimlessly trying to un-tap chakara from within. It wasn't working and they were getting closer to the base.

_Break._

Nothing changed inside the panicked snake.

_Break._

Still nothing came off his efforts, how had the Kyubi kid managed it so many times?

_Just break, I don't care how._

The snake was well beyond panicked despite his fake façade of being nonchalant still displayed to the others. He eventually reached the door and saw that once he was in he would most likely be stuck… chakara or no chakara at this point. Still, chakara was a safer bet.

_If there is a God, break this immortal thing._

No god answered him after he asked and he almost gave up trying, he had to submit to this life. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. He had little choice.

_Sure grant this thing immortality but dare I dream of it._

At this point the seal and him had become competitors and the seal was winning by a long shot. It had his dreams of immortality by the looks of it and he was pretty sure it was smugly storing his chakara. A cocky little voice laughing as he desperately tried to attain what was his. As if the seal was holding it just out of the snakes reach and wanted to watch the inferior other try jump for it. A seal blessed by the gods while he was dammed by them.

_Not yet, I'm not ready._

What did him being ready matter? It didn't but never the less the serpent struggled inside his own head. They were in the base a few steps at this point and Orochimaru didn't know how close they were to their destination. They were already to close for his liking.

_Stop this, a god, anyone intervene. I just need more time. _

If the gods were ever listening he was sure they were sick of hearing the snake ask for more time. He had asked for more time on several occasions, his entire life really. Until he finally decided more time was not enough and he simply needed all the time there was. Eternity.

"We are close." Danzo said.

_God don't say that!_

"Good, let's get it over with then." Jiraiya said, he clearly didn't have the same problem the snake did. Then again Orochimaru supposed he obviously wouldn't. He wouldn't care that his old friend might endure some horrendous torturous jutsu slaughter procedure. At the end of the day, Orochimaru had to go through it and Jiraiya could go home happy.

"How close exactly?" Orochimaru asked.

_What was that? What kind of a stupid question was that!?_

"Be patient Orochimaru." Danzo said, Orochimaru was silently relieved that Danzo and Jiraiya had cast off his moment of panic for impatience. It worked in his favour more. How exactly he didn't know. The fearless warlord reputation was thrown out the window if his jutsu was anyway.

"Here we are." Danzo said.

_Fuck_

The snake was not one for crass language but in moments like these he supposed he'd forgive his tongue for not finding the right adjective.

"How does it work?" Jiraiya asked, voicing Orochimaru's exact thoughts.

"My men will hold him." Danzo started

_Nothing that starts with that ends well…_

"Then they will use their chakara and force it into his. It will wreck havoc in his chakara's system and his own chakara will try merge with the new chakara. Since that is impossible, his chakara will practically fry like an electrical current. It will permanently die." Danzo said, "It is simple enough only takes about ten or fifteen minutes. After that he will-"

"Die." Jiraiya said, "If you kill his chakara, he goes with it." The toad sage new for a fact a ninja could not survive with out chakara. The chakara was not supposed to die.

"That is why they do it not us. I have special ninja who know exactly where to insert their own chakara so that only the crucial parts are fried, while the rest are left intact." Danzo said.

"Then he still has jutsu? If some are unharmed…" Jiraiya said.

"The parts that are left unharmed are useless in terms of combat. He will still have his life however. Even civilians have chakara Jiraiya. They simply activate survival streams of chakara. The parts that do nothing." Danzo informed him. Jiraiya seemed very unconvinced.

_Doesn't sound that bad…_

"The healing process?" Jiraiya asked, "How long is it?"

"About a month to fully recover, it is a painful process and the body generally tries to shut down a few times with out the chakara it is familiar with. Also some fall into trauma but I doubt he would. He is too aware of what is happening. He will be able to move around the base though, he'll just be severely weakened nothing to worry about." Danzo replied.

_The body tries to shut down? Nothing to worry about? _

"Could be worse I suppose." Jiraiya said.

_Teh, easy for you say Jiraiya._

"You ready then?" Jiraiya asked, Orochimaru shot knives at him with his eyes. How dare he ask such a ridiculous question. He didn't want this, and he didn't agree to this. So no he was not ready and never would be for that matter. Jiraiya gave an apologetic gesture and backed away.

"Well it's all yours." Jiraiya said.

_And it breaks, come on break. Now would be a good time._

Orochimaru still tried to break the seal but it worked about as well as last time. Danzo gestured for two ANBU members in daunting black cloaks to come forward.

"Alright proceed." Danzo said.

_Fuck… _

_**Authors note: That's chapter two done! please R&R, any comment is welcome but please only useful and constructive criticism :) Flames will be ignored, thanks again ~ Hourglass8 **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: ****For any of those who were confused by any chance, italics indicate Orochimaru thinking or it is a voice inside his head. either way, if you see italics it is all in Orochimaru's cazy multi personality mind! The story is third person but sort of follows Orochimaru's point of view, so it is a more personal third person kind of thing! Just to clarify it for you guys! Oh and lastly, Jiraiya and Orochiamru are about 20 or 21 years old, random fact I know but it matters to me... anyway enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter Three:

The two men in cloaks seized his arms, he could instantly feel their chakara attempt to infiltrate his own system. Another ANBU dressed in the same dark uniform appeared and placed his hand on the snakes chest. The snake hissed angrily as he started to feel the pain race through his body, his chakara being savagely torn inside him. Being absolutely helpless and forced to simply obey, the snake started to panic more. He struggled in their tight concealing holds, trying to break away from the source of pain which seemed to be increasing by every minute he stayed there. The serpent writhed in pain as the alien chakara destroyed what he had, he wondered if his fragile human body could stand the abuse for the full duration of time Danzo estimated. Orochimaru threw his head down, long black hair now covering his face. He bit his own tongue in an effort to prevent his own screams and a small stream of blood fell down the side of his mouth. The pain increased by the second and his body agreed with his mind, it didn't want this chakara. He tried taking control of his chakara, he tried to stop it from merging. He would do what he had done all his life and fight. Fight the new force that opposed him. His chakara flared up momentarily and the man with his hand placed on the snakes chest recoiled sharply.

"Devil." The ANBU man hissed, his words drenched in venom.

"What happened?" Danzo asked, not convinced that everything was going according to plan. The snakes head raised slightly, golden eyes screaming of pain and resentment. The other two took stronger hold of his wrists which felt as if any extra pressure was added they would be fractured to a degree. He struggled against their hold but the man he had hurt came back after regaining himself and placed his hand on his chest once more. This time sending a forceful current into the Sannin, Orochimaru couldn't stifle a scream when the force hit him; it felt as if two large volts of electricity were tearing around his insides ripping a part things he knew very well he needed. The pain made him loose focus, he felt himself loose semi awareness and his chakara faltered in its efforts to fight back.

"It's fine Danzo-sama. The snake was merely not co-operating." The ANBU man answered finally.

"I see." Danzo said, he was content as he saw the snake loose the ability to fight. Orochimaru wanted to tell them to stop, to let go of him. He would run and never come back. He didn't need revenge at this point or immortality, he just couldn't stand the cruel sensation raging through him. His hollow scream echoed through inside of the empty room they stood in. What ever the ANBU were trying to do, it was clear they were struggling to accomplish it.

"This isn't going like it usually does." One muttered to the other.

"His chakara… isn't dying." The other muttered back. Orochimaru didn't know what that meant. It could be a good thing, he could be somehow immune. He could somehow keep his jutsu, or it could be terrible. He could be more resistant. He could need to endure the procedure for a longer amount of time with a larger amount of force. His screams fell silent as his throat closed up and all that was left was an animalistic whimper as they surged their own chakara through him. His struggles had been abandoned and were replaced by violent shaking. Jiraiya had looked away long ago, unable to watch the suffering of another to the degree the others could. The moments dragged on endlessly, the painful force racking his body, the feeling of loosing power or what little power he still had causing the snake to loose the ability to support himself. The ANBU seemed to know the pale human they restrained would loose enough strength to stand and stood close by him so that if he did fall they would be supporting him on his feet still. But he did not want their help, and so he never let himself fall, even when it seemed like the only option. His stifled cries were pitiful enough he cursed to himself, like some defeated animal asking the superior for mercy of some kind. _Nature offers no mercy_. The time was almost standing still for the Sannin as he stood helplessly being torn a part from the inside out. He heard an almost monstrous hissing sound inside his head.

_Such weakness. Fight._

The voice was commanding inside him, he tried to obey it. He tried to fight back. The hiss seemed angered when its order was not completed. The smaller serpent of the two couldn't obey though. He was trapped outside his own body, watching people rip him to shreds.

_Fight._

The large snake within hissed its orders, more angry than concerned.

_Fight them._

How was he supposed to fight them? Although it felt as if he had a monster inside urging him forwards, he knew that that same monster was merely himself trying to conjure up something strong to give him the strength he needed. Some might call it a god. But the snake knew better, he knew of weakness.

_If you can not I will._

The voice no longer felt like a part he was conjuring up. It sounded as if he had his own Kyubi inside his chest waiting for the seal to be released.

He had no demon however and wondered which part of him exactly had enough determination to defy the law of nature. The immortal seeking one perhaps?

_Move._

The order was hissed and the weaker part of him, who seemed to be majority, fell away inside his own mind. Yet nothing of another possessed him. It was almost as if another part of him had possessed himself. His chakara flared up high above them and encircled the snake and the three ANBU. The purple and black hue danced around dangerously threatening who ever was to close and stayed would take their final breath. It raged around with as much hate as it felt pain. Orochimaru's head rose and he locked eyes with the man on his chest before a sickeningly low hiss was heard. The ANBU man wanted to back away but knew that was dangerous, instead he tried pushing more chakara into his system. The snake held laughter inside his eyes, _bad move you fool, _and with the clear threat in place the snake lunged for his throat. No one saw what happened exactly, not even the two men holding the snake. After the two locked eyes, blood shot from the man's hands and throat and he recoiled back for the second time. He fell to the floor clutching his injuries. It was almost as if the black and purple flaring chakara were snakes themselves and were ready to poison any mortal too close.

"What the hell!?" Jiraiya said, finally looking again, "Must I step in?"

"Do we need intervention?" Danzo asked, the man on the floor rose shakily. His eyes glowering.

"You're not human." He said, he then gave a chocked laugh and shook his head signalling it was under control, "but you are still not immortal."

The snake was frenzied and didn't even hear the man; the ANBU who had been attacked appeared by the snake and gestured for the other two to move back. The two others did not release the snake but moved with him so that the other could do as he pleased. The snake was forced back into the wall; the injured ANBU did a few hand signs. He then placed his hand that now lit up a dark red onto the snakes chest.

"Fight that you bastard." The man said. The snake couldn't and felt his whole world come crashing down around him. Rage was once again replaced by pain and he screamed and tried to back away from the man harming him. The wall behind him prevented such mercy and he stood enduring the most painful few minutes of his life.

"Stop there." The second ANBU said, with that order all three released the snake. The snakes' breathing was strangled and he once again was left with an animalistic whine as he fell, his knees. He was shaking rapidly and agonizingly. While his one hand was on the ground keeping him up, the other clutched at his chest. It felt as if his beating heart was trying to claw its way out his own aching body. Blood streamed down the sides of his mouth. He had clearly bitten himself trying to muffle screams a bit too much, either that or the blood came from something that had been destroyed inside him with all the damage. He felt helpless as he sat panting for air he couldn't seem to get, his strangled gasps making the pitiful yelps even more pathetic in his opinion. He didn't harbour on that thought though as he fell into self concern, he couldn't make himself get up. He could feel the absence, like a tornado had swept through inside him and taken all he needed. He couldn't locate anything to find comfort in and the agonizing shaking only sped up and grew more. He was lost inside himself, he had nothing.

"And…?" Danzo asked, the ANBU came to report back to him. Jiraiya rushed to the snakes side and knelt down. When he tried to help the long haired other up though the snake only shook more. When Jiraiya tried to pull him the snake shot back and retreated not liking the sensation of another's hands on him. The snake didn't know he still had the ability to move, or at least stumble as it was. The sensation of touch seemed to repel the snake. He was not comforted by the other Sannin trying to help him, it simply drove him further and further into the corner. He was already so close to the wall that a few stumbles and he was there. Orochimaru tried to pick himself up and stand using the wall for support, but he hardly got up half way when he collapsed again. Choking for more air, he tried once more only to fall again. The snake was shaking violently and every now and then his entire body jolted forwards in pain. He seemed almost fearful of touch and Jiraiya was no medic, what if the snake had fallen into some type of trauma? Danzo said it was unlikely, not impossible. Jiraiya also knew his friend well, despite the strength he had within he was physically weak. He was thin and sleek in build, more feminine than anything else. His pale skin only making him look more fragile, Jiraiya always felt the need to protect him. The snake was almost indestructible however. He had seen the golden eyed man take knocks of unimaginable strength and simply get back up dust of his clothes and continue. Being durable was good and all, but when he was pinned down and had his chakara wrenched from within it meant nothing it seemed, durability could have come from the jutsu he possessed, after all no citizen had such good durability. Pain was written across golden eyes and they searched around despairingly, begging the universe to take him away from the state he was left in. Jiraiya cringed as the snake jolted forwards again from the aching inside.

"He needs medical attention." Jiraiya said.

"No I'll be fine." The ANBU said. Jiraiya gave him an irritated look.

"Not you, him." Jiraiya said, the ANBU men and Danzo all looked at him surprised.

"He is not of extreme importance Jiraiya. He will not die, that is all that matters." Danzo said.

"He can hardly breath, I'm taking him to a medical centre." Jiraiya said annoyed.

"With what right?" Danzo asked.

"I will get the Thirds orders if I must." Jiraiya said, the fight would not be easily won he knew so he silently summoned a small toad that held no other abilities but speech. It hopped off unnoticed in the confusion, and went at great speeds to the Hokage.

"Stop harbouring old emotions for him Jiraiya. He is a criminal." Danzo said. Orochimaru wished he had ratted the man out, Danzo was a worse criminal, the king of thieves. He had thought Danzo would do something about the snake's fate, after all he knew the snake well. He knew it was not his fault as much as it was Danzo's.

"He is dying." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru tried to get more air into his lungs but all he got were more strangled gasps.

"He'll just need a few minutes to recover." Danzo said, "You should be going."

The two men argued but Jiraiya was not winning the fight it seemed, it was in that moment that Jiraiya was angry at his teachers decision.

It only took a few moments for the toad to return, the Hokage's office was a quick journey away, and when you ran it was even quicker. The Hokage appeared by the door, Danzo seemed irritated. Although this particular base had none of his secrets in it the Third was still getting to close. When he saw his own pupil he instantly gave a questioning glance to Danzo.

"What happened?" He asked demandingly, "He needs medical attention send for one immediately."

"Hokage-same." Danzo said annoyed, the Third went over to try get the snake on his feet and use the minor healing knowledge he had to stabilize him. The Third was met with the same desperate retreat however. The snake made a low hissing sound as he tried to help himself back up.

"Don't- touch me!" He hissed as he moved away, finally he made it to his feet. He leaned heavily on the wall, his breaths broken and the shaking no less.

"I thought this was a simple non life threatening procedure Danzo." The Third said angrily.

"It is; he did it to himself." Danzo said, when met with doubtful eyes Danzo continued, "He fought back, somehow, and messed the entire thing up. We are not even entirely sure it worked properly."

"So he is half dying and you aren't even sure you did your job?!" Jiraiya snapped.

"Don't speak to me as if you are superior Jiraiya." Danzo warned, "We do not know how he managed to fight it. Perhaps it had something to do with the seals, the ANBU said when they released one of the seals to destroy the chakara trapped there he was scorched. Then on one of the second seals, the snake completely, as you saw Jiraiya, snapped and had a large amount of unknown chakara."

Orochimaru had heard enough, he knew what had happened. Earlier he had tried to release a gate to free himself, when the seal was removed the gate was unlocked and the burst of chakara that shot from the snake was from that. The second time, the monster from within, must have been his chakara trying to release his hydra form which he had also tried to do in order to break the seal. That would explain the animalistic rage he felt. However, since so much of his chakara was already severed, the forms were never able to be complete.

"So now what?" Jiraiya asked, "How do we know if it worked?"

"We observe him, check for signs." Danzo said.

"He can hide signs." Jiraiya said.

"No he can't he will do things with out thinking, if he finds adjusting with out chakara to easy we know he has it still." Danzo said.

"Did you send for medics?" The Third asked.

"No, there is no need for them Sarutobi. Trust me. If he is healed there is a risk some chakara may be restored. Since it is still a fresh wound it will be fixed. We need it to become a scar, that way it will be permanent." Danzo replied. The Third couldn't argue, the risk was too high and he knew his student well enough to know the snake was dangerous. He allowed Danzo to proceed, when Danzo approached the pale man he once again retreated backwards, this time he was on his feet and made a quicker escape.

"Do not disobey me Sannin." Danzo ordered. This only angered Orochimaru more and resulted in further disobedience.

"I think he has suffered a trauma of some kind." Jiraiya said, "Since your men did it wrong and all…"

"They did everything they could. I do not much care if he was traumatised, he clearly isn't frightened or he would be listening." Danzo replied.

Orochimaru wondered if his backing away was of disobedience or fear himself. His body did it of an impulse, it didn't give him the choice. His shaking increased when the others tried to reach him and his breaths became laboured again. _Fear?_ How far had the once proud Sannin fallen, to be scared of touch was pathetic he reprimanded. He could criticise himself as much as he pleased. He was not allowing another person close to him. However Danzo seized his one already bruised wrist with ninja speed, a speed the Sannin would never acquire again. The snake wricked away with all his strength but found it was futile.

"Let go!" He said, he was supposed to sound angry but it came out more submissive than anything else.

"Stand still." Danzo instructed, his voice however was calm. He had clearly now seen the snake had under gone some trauma. Attacking an already frightened creature only resulted in backwards results. Orochimaru couldn't bring himself to stop his fighting despite the clam words. He was panicked, not being spiteful after all.

"You can't escape like that. You are hurting no one but yourself stand still." Danzo said again, the longer Danzo held him in place the more the snake felt he was stressing. Calm words were ineffective and it was clear.

"Let go." The snake said again.

"Stand still then." Danzo replied.

"Just let go." Orochimaru said black hair concealing his lowered face again, his shaking form still pulling against Danzo with feeble strength. Jiraiya wanted to wrench Danzo away from his old friend but knew that was both pointless and a bad idea. He bit his tongue and turned to his teacher.

"So we are leaving him here?" Jiraiya asked, "With Danzo?"

"Yes Jiraiya that is the arrangement." Sarutobi said watching his pupil dejectedly; he had changed from a monster into something small and weak within moments under Danzo's so called care. Then again, it were his orders, not Danzo's.

"That's ridiculous." Jiraiya said, "He'll last like a week here."

"Danzo will not kill him." Sarutobi replied.

"Danzo has a conference in the Northern borders in a days time. Orochimaru will be left unattended and most likely killed by ANBU." Jiraiya said, "We should move him."

"No." Danzo said quickly, "I will take Orochimaru with to the conference."

"That's a terrible idea." Jiraiya said annoyed.

"No it's not, what can he possibly do? He has no jutsu." Danzo reminded him.

"We hope. Your men may have messed up." Jiraiya said back, he was not trusting of Danzo.

"Then you go with as well." Sarutobi said at last.

"What?" Danzo asked annoyed, "He will be a nuisance, a distraction."

"He will be a guard. Jiraiya you are to act under Danzo's orders and not your own. He will be leader. You will listen to him at all times no matter the scenario. Do you understand?" The Third said his tone dead serious.

"Bastard!" Danzo said quickly as he released the snake. Orochimaru shrunk away from him and bolted to the other side of the room. Holding his now free wrist, blue bruises showing up harshly against his pale skin. In the distraction Orochimaru had sunk snake like fangs into Danzo's tight gripping arm. Having been panicked to an unimaginable degree the snake was now on the opposite side of the room in record time.

"I'll be in charge of Orochimaru, he can handle everything else." Jiraiya said.

"No, I will be in charge of everything. Even you, if you do not agree I will not allow for you to come. He could wreck havoc Sarutobi… I think it would be best if he did not attend." Danzo replied.

"I think Orochimaru may have some chakara. If so you will need Jiraiya to keep the situation under control." Sarutobi said.

"Why must Danzo take him with? It would be smarter to simply keep him with us until Danzo returns." Jiraiya said.

"There are a few tasks I need him in by the Northern borders. He is coming." Danzo said, "I will see you here at four sharp in a days time."

"Four? In the morning?" Jiraiya complained.

"Unless you wish to be left behind, yes." Danzo said and walked back to the snake who made a steady withdraw once more. Danzo then stopped a few feet away noticing the lack of progress.

"You know what, just follow you bastard." Danzo said and moved forwards. That arrangement seemed to be more fitting for the Sannin and he tentatively walked after.

_Like a dog..._

Past Orochimaru would have killed the person he was now, a weak and pitiful shell of a ninja. No that was incorrect, he was no longer a ninja. Or was he? Orochimaru decided to test his theory later, when there were no eyes to catch him out.

For some reason, chakara clearly affected balance as Orochimaru now found it slightly harder. Most things were slightly harder for that matter. The chain weighed more against his wrists and the wounds he had suffered that were minor annoyed him. He brushed it aside, he was weak as it was. There was no room for self pity. With that strongly set in mind the Sannin felt his shaking drop dramatically. His breaths became steady again and he felt slightly closer to who he once was. His step quickened as Danzo's did and they reached the door.

"I'm off, I will see you in a day I presume?" Danzo asked, Jiraiya nodded reluctantly and then followed his teacher out. He was upset about something.

Orochimaru didn't bother try work out what, he had his own problems and he was pretty sure there were many more to come.

**That's chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed it! As always R&R, authors appreciate feed back! Same as last time, flames will be ignored but constructive criticism is always welcome! -Hourglass8**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Orochimaru passed through hall after hall, wondering where Danzo was taking him every step. Finally the curiosity won out over fear and he took a few quick paces to be at Danzo's side. He had stayed a few feet behind the other so that he was out of reach but that meant it was easier for Danzo to ignore him. Orochimaru knew the other well, so he also knew that the man would ignore him if there was an easy excuse to. If the snake made eye contact Danzo would be forced to use common social manners and reply. There were ANBU in every corner of every room and hall so escape looked impossible even if he had some basic jutsu. He'd need all the jutsu he had ever acquired to even consider trying anything.

"Where are we going?" Orochimaru asked, now at Danzo's side.

"We are not allies any more may I remind you." Danzo said, "we are not equals. You will obey my every word."

"I don't recall asking where I stand." Orochimaru said annoyed, his old self slowly returning.

"It seems like you need a reminder." Danzo said looking at the snake threateningly with his one revealed eye.

"Well I don't, these chain prove to be a very good reminder. I asked where we were going." Orochimaru said agitated.

"You are in no position to ask me such things. You are to follow and not question my authority in any way." Danzo said his voice angered the Sannin more. Orochimaru slowed his pace so that he was walking a few feet behind the man again.

"So much for loyalties." Orochimaru muttered.

"I have valid reasons not to give my loyalties to someone like you. Many owners have been bitten by their snakes." Danzo said back over his shoulder.

"And many more by their dogs. No creature should be labelled due to another creature like it." Orochimaru reminded him. Danzo fell silent after that and Orochimaru took it as a silent victory. Danzo had been wrong in saying intelligence alone could not take down an army. Intelligence was the reason man kind stood above the rest of the land after all. Since his ancestors had made such a good job securing their position through intelligence, he was pretty sure he could walk their path and get his way in the end. Orochimaru had not gotten his answer and it bothered him until they finally stopped by a large red door.

"This is your room." Danzo said, Orochimaru walked the few steps separating him and Danzo and looked over at him.

"Am I allowed to enter?" Orochimaru asked, "Wouldn't want to over step my boundaries again."

The mocking tone didn't make Danzo any happier and it seemed the man now wanted to strangle the snake with his bare hands.

"You may." Danzo said, "and you gave me such a good idea, I think you shall ask for my permission before doing anything in my presence."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

_Good luck with that._

"Alright then, your wish is my command." Orochimaru said with a sickeningly fake smile. Danzo bore down on him with his eyes and watched as he opened the door. When the snake was inside the simple room the door was closed and locked. The room was fairly nice, it had a bed in the corner and a small bedside table next to it. There was a draw set on the other side of the bed and on the other wall there was door which lead to the small bathroom. Small but spacious for a single individual. The snake looked around puzzled for a while, there were no guards. He would be very happy unattended for most of the day. He was alone and found comfort in it, an upgrade from the cell he thought to himself. Orochimaru scanned the room for any camera's or devices that could be watching or recording him. When the room was clear he decided to try get some access of his jutsu. He tried calling forth on chakara but nothing happened. He felt hollow inside again, like a part of him was missing. He tried again but received the same result. He lost his temper a bit the third time and by the fourth try he had given up and was now sitting on his bed. He tried every now and then to see if anything had changed but sadly it had not.

_Looks like you were wrong Jiraiya. His men did a fantastic job._

The snake was tired from many sleepless nights in Konoha's holding cells and from the painful procedure. Orochimaru felt a shiver run up his spine when he thought about it, so he changed mental topics. He considered what Danzo could possibly need him for at the northern borders. It was intriguing to think Danzo still needed his help after all these years. Orochimaru laughed to himself, this place was full of fools. He then decided he was bored within the second and stood up. He paced around the room a few times but found it very unsatisfying. All it did was remind himself how cooped up he felt and how bored he was to begin with. There was nothing to do in the room and he felt as if he was going to watch precious hours get drained from him. He could have been doing something productive, like training.

Maybe Danzo would let him out it had been at least two or three hours by now. He went over to the door and knocked on it three times before leaning on it impatiently awaiting an answer.

Danzo had not been away from the snake for an hour before he was summoned. An ANBU appeared by his side asking if he was allowed to let the snake out.

"No." Danzo said, "Why would you ask me this? I gave specific orders to leave him there no matter what."

The ANBU looked troubled, no doubt the snake had talked him into coming the cunning bastard. Danzo didn't hesitate to leave the man behind. The ANBU walked back to the snakes door before telling him the request had been denied.

_Denied? Denied? How dare he._

Orochimaru was angry to his core now, he didn't want to be in here any longer.

"Ask him what he wants me to do exactly!" Orochimaru yelled to the unknown man on the other side. There was an awkward shuffle outside.

"He said I'm not to disturb him." The ANBU man replied.

"Then let me out, I'll ask him myself." Orochimaru said.

"I'm under no order to let you out." The man said.

"Can you do anything? Absolutely anything?" Orochimaru said getting fed up with captivity.

"No… I'm here to guard the door." He replied.

"From what exactly? If I try escape you won't see it coming since you can't see me." Orochimaru complained.

"I'm sorry I have been given an order." The man replied.

"Come one. Aren't you bored?" Orochimaru said, "Guard work is the worst."

"Can't say I'm enjoying myself…" The man said after a slow while. Orochimaru smiled, this would go his way within moments. All he had to do was befriend the guard.

"I'm sure you'd be more useful doing real jobs." Orochimaru said back.

"I would. I've never failed a mission." The man said.

"What a waste of potential…" Orochimaru trailed, "Danzo makes so many mistakes."

"Have you worked with him before?" The ANBU asked.

"Practically all my life." Orochimaru replied, "he was my mentor in this so called _field_ if you will."

"Were you… under Danzo's orders when you did those experiments?" The man asked, doubting his leader. Orochimaru smirked, a seed had been planted.

_Ah Danzo, you were so confident in saying I could not kill your entire ANBU army, but I do not have to now do I? Some times it is easier to get an enemy to turn in on itself._

"I owe Danzo my loyalty to not speak of it." Orochimaru lied, he said yes, he just put it in evasive words.

"You no longer owe him anything." The man on the other side said.

"I suppose your right. However, I am chained and at his mercy. What ground do I have to stand on, as he reminds us all so often… he is above us." Orochimaru said.

"He leads us…" the man said slightly resentful, "Wouldn't put him above us exactly."

"Clearly he would." Orochimaru said, fake dismay in his tone. The Sannin had always been a fantastic actor, as an actors job was to simply lie. There was a muffled unsettled sound from the other side of the door.

"So what do you do off work hours?" Orochimaru asked, simply to gain the others trust. There was no genuine care for the other.

"I make things." He replied his optimism jumping high. The man clearly hadn't spoken to anyone for a very long time.

_And I thought I had problems…_

"What things?" Orochimaru said, fake interest in his voice.

"Most things weapons, ornaments. Anything that captures my attention." The man said happily.

"Do you use your own weapons?" Orochimaru asked.

"Often enough yeah." The man replied.

"what is your favourite weapon then?" Orochimaru asked.

"I use my dagger the most." He replied.

"One you've made yourself?" Orochimaru said.

"Yeah, I made it to my needs and it has never let me down." He said.

"Ah one of the reasons you have so much success on your missions. People forget how important their choice of weapon is." Orochimaru said.

"What weapon do you use mainly?" The man asked.

"Hmm, I use a katana." Orochimaru said.

"You became one of the legendary Sannin with a simple katana?" The man asked.

"I use snakes more than anything else, but no it is not a simple katana. It is Kusangi." Orochimaru said, feeling the absence of the blade for the first time.

"I've always wanted to see how that blade was created." The man said.

"I'd love to have shown you but sadly I am with out jutsu from here on out." Orochimaru said.

"Must be a hard fall from where you once stood." The man said, whether the man was as good an actor as the snake himself, Orochimaru did not know. Within the man's voice though there was a genuine sound of care.

"It's best not to think about it." Orochimaru said brushing hair away from his face. He was sitting against the walls, his knees brought up to his chest and his arms looping around them.

"Well… you don't need jutsu. It's not all there is to life." The man said.

"I suppose not…" Orochimaru said, he found those words hard to say. He had lied before but this time it got to him. He loved knowing how to do jutsu and he loved not being in this weak state. Jutsu had saved him in his childhood in all the ways it possibly could.

"You don't sound all to convinced there." The man said, "but hey, if you ever did get out, all you would need are some summoning scrolls. You fought mostly with snakes anyway. Just keep scrolls with you. I'll get you a new sword and your half way back to where you were."

The mans kind words amused the snake, not in a demeaning way. How very sentimental the man had become in such a short time. It reminded the snake of the softer side to humanity. The side he never wished to harm or destroy. Yet in that same token he knew that this was how humanity was. Humanity was selfish. Humanity was cruel. It had been nothing but his enemy before and he doubted that much would change anytime soon. Still the kind words brought a light smile to his lips, he laughed softly and then replied.

"Thank you; I'll be a ninja in no time." He laughed.

"You are still a ninja…you're fighting for what you believe in still. Jutsu doesn't make a ninja it's fighting for what you stand for that does." The man replied.

The man sounded a little bit to indoctrinated for the snakes liking but he went along with it. He was trying to gain his acquaintanceship after all.

"I suppose your right." Orochimaru said, "What time do you finish work?"

"Around five every day. I've been post as your guard till stated other wise." The man said.

"Can't see you being thrilled by this, but I appreciate the company." Orochimaru said.

"Well, I'd say I'm the luckiest out of the guards department. No ones ever had such a social prisoner." The man said, "At least not one that isn't swearing at you to let them out."

"Can't blame them for trying." Orochimaru said, "How many people does Danzo take from the prisons?"

"Many… too many to be legal I'm sure." The man said.

"According to law, we lost our rights. So it's all fair game at this point." Orochimaru said irritably. It wasn't the lack of rights that annoyed him, he didn't much care for those, it was simply the lack of morality a man could have while claiming to be a saviour.

"I'm sure criminals have some rights… they are still human." The man said, he seemed more on the criminals side. Orochimaru picked up on the vibe that this man had an alternative motive or at least a useful story to tell.

"Why are you are so kind to those who have betrayed you?" Orochimaru asked, his voice soft and understanding. Another trick he had learnt over the years. Being some what girly looking paid off at times, what he lacked in physical strength he made up for in other things; his feminine charm had always helped in coaxing people into believing him. He could gain someone's trust with minimum difficulty.

"I had a brother, he was a rogue." The man said. He clearly did not keep anything bottled up for very long, the snake hardly needed to pry it out of him with clever words.

"Do you believe he was innocent?" Orochimaru asked trying to learn more.

"No, he was guilty as charged. But he was my brother no matter what, I'd forgive him a hundred times over. The village of course would not, and they aren't to blame." He said, Orochimaru gave him a breath of silence to continue his rant, "he did something wrong, but he was human. Being human was what made him do something wrong in the first place. I understand a price needs to be paid for breaking the law. Humanity however should be a given right, not a taken right."

"I'm surprised a man of such compassion manages to harm enemies out on the field…" Orochimaru said, leaning his head against the door and letting black strands fall away from his face as he did so.

"I'm not all that into the fighting really. My father wanted us to be so I did it in his honour. I much more fancy making things." The man said, "It's five, Danzo is coming. I wouldn't mention talking to me… he might get angry at you."

Orochimaru stood up cautiously wondering what Danzo was looking for.

"I never got your name." Orochimaru said.

"It's Hikuryu. We shall talk again." The man said, he was a rather friendly guard Orochimaru admitted.

"Goodbye then Hikuryu." Orochimaru said allowing silence to fall between them.

"Any problems?" Danzo could be heard saying.

"No sir." The man replied. The door then clicked open and Orochimaru took a step back to avoid being taken out. Danzo walked into the room, and of impulse Orochimaru backed away more. _Still to pathetic to tolerate touch?_

Orochimaru tried to make himself stand his ground the next time but failed when Danzo got a meters distance away. He held something in his hand and that only helped in making the Sannin back up more. Danzo didn't seem amused by the constant walking away so he abandoned trying and placed the object in his hand on the draw set.

"I heard you were bored." Danzo said, "I'll expect those within an hour or so." With that Danzo exited the room and turned to close the door. Orochimaru looked out at the world behind his compound. He trotted close to the door.

"Am I to stay in here all the time?" He asked troubled by the thought of spending another hour there.

"Yes." Danzo said.

"But I-" Orochimaru was not heard out, the door was closed and he had to stumble back to not get smacked again. As he watched the door close he saw a man standing with a blue and white fox mask. He was staring at the snake dead on. Orochimaru met eyes with the stranger, perhaps he was Hikuryu. He brushed hair away from his eyes to get a better view but the door was closed. He sighed to himself and made his way over to the papers Danzo left. As he presumed they were nothing more than test idea's and experimental drafts that he was to check over and change any errors. He had done so many times for Danzo but more willingly back then. He climbed onto the desk and when he did he realised how much he and relied on chakara in the past. Nearly falling off the draw set he quickly changed strategies and decided to hop up with out thinking about the extra push chakara usually gave him. When he did not concentrate on chakara he easily got up the highish draw set and as he leapt he felt blue form around him momentarily. He froze once he was up and considered what just happened.

_Chakara? _

Another silent victory he found in the silence. He tried again but got no result, he then reminded himself how he had done it the last time. Not thinking about chakara he ran at the nearby wall. He managed four steps up, the second to fourth step a glow of blue appeared and held him to the wall. He landed on his feet and stumbled not accustom to his chakara bailing on him at the last moment. He rejoiced anyway as he felt the small parts of him slowly coming back.

He didn't know how he had done it exactly but he had and that was all that mattered. Being alone would no longer be boring he supposed, he could now start training again. Perhaps from square one but it was something.

Deciding he should run through the papers quickly so he had more time to retrain he hopped up onto the draw set, another small flare helping him. A smirk spread across his face as he did and he set to work. 

**_As always please R&R! ~ Hourglass8_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Danzo entered the Sannin's room early in the morning, it was a deadly silent as was normal for that early an hour. The clock had just turned three o clock and the only movement there was outside were the quiet shuffles of guards. The paper work was neatly stacked on the drawers where he had left them the first time, the Sannin was surprisingly asleep. He hadn't gone under the sheets but lay on his side half curled up on top of them. Danzo had expected the snake to be asleep so had entered quietly. The snake didn't look very intimidating as he lay there asleep, he still looked untrusting despite not being very aware of the man in his room. Danzo got the papers and headed for the door but as he opened the door the second time Orochimaru stirred and sat up slowly. Orochimaru started brushing the few stray hairs back in place, making his hair its' usual smooth sleek self.

"We have been ordered to leave today for the North region. " Danzo said, "I will be back for you in a few hours."

Orochimaru nodded in acceptance and followed Danzo out with his eyes, the older man left and clipped the door shut. He then decided to go make sure all preparations were done, he hadn't slept that night but despite it he felt more awake. The elder Shinobi was anxious for the next few days to come, Jiraiya had not made the trip any less nerve wrecking. If Danzo failed at this Konoha would have another enemy nation and another foe for the war that was dawning. He brushed the thought aside, he was sure to win them over it would simply take a lot of thought and precaution. As if summoned by Danzo's thought a hand tapped Danzo on the shoulder. The elder turned around to see Jiraiya standing there, it was very early for the Sannin to be there already. Clearly he had been unable to sleep as well, Danzo guessed however it was for different reasons.

"We should leave soon." Jiraiya said.

"We will shortly." Danzo replied, snow started falling lightly but picked up speed within moments. The cold air stung against both the shinobi's skin and the wind was a biting chill. The weather promised a hard journey ahead with the harsh conditions.

"We should bring extra supplies for warmth. It will only get colder from here." Jiraiya said, "I', going to go fetch Orochimaru, will you summon the men you are taking?"

"They were given orders a week ago to be here on time, I do not need to fetch them." Danzo said, "I will be giving the orders. Remember that Jiraiya."

Jiraiya hated being under the elder, he knew the importance of the mission and he knew of Danzo's skill in the matter, but he still found it hard to consider the man an ally.

"I'm going to fetch Orochimaru then." Jiraiya said, "I was simply giving some advice."

Danzo looked at him with his single revealed eye, another reason Jiraiya suspected him. Perhaps the man had been injured in battle and was now in those bandages, but it seemed very odd. He didn't trust how secretive the man was, secretive in his jobs, secretive in his home life and secretive in his appearance. The man revealed nothing.

"Do that." Danzo said, "Bring him here, no detours like last time."

"Got it." Jiraiya replied irritably, he then made his way through the base to the snakes room. Jiraiya was surprised that Danzo had allowed the toad sage to navigate the base alone, there were many ANBU night guards but still, no one would stop the Sannin. He didn't really have anything he wanted to check out with this new found trust so he went where he said he would. He got to the door as the ANBU guard switched places with another ANBU who wore a fox mask in the colours blue and white. The man eagerly took up the place of the other ANBU and opened the door. Jiraiya stopped, he wondered if this man had orders to enter. Deciding to rather see if that were the case, Jiraiya waited a few meters away to analyze the scene. The blue and white foxed ANBU closed the door behind him.

Jiraiya was pretty sure he was not allowed in the snake lair…

"Hikuryu," Orochimaru greeted as he saw the man enter, "Are you allowed in here?"

"No, not really, but I'm your guard for the mission, along with Giara." Hikuryu said, he placed a bundle on the bed, "Those are just some new clothes. It's snowing and it looks like it will only get colder."

"I'm grateful for your thought but won't using those be evidence that someone entered my room?" Orochimaru said.

"Danzo won't mind, he hardly cares what happens to prisoners. Good or bad." Hikuryu said, "I better get out though, If I stay too long it will be obvious we are speaking."

"He minds you speaking to prisoners but not you helping them?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"He is selective about what he thinks could be a threat to him. Communication is not allowed." Hikuryu said, "If I simply put clothes in your room and leave no harm is done. Anyway, get changed I'll take you to Danzo when your done."

"Thank you." Orochimaru said with light smile, the smile was not his usual dark amused, or sadistic enjoyment but a genuinely at ease one. He had grown rather fond of the guard with no sense of hatred. He passed hardly any judgement and when it was it was fair, he new when someone was wrong and he knew when someone was right but he did not pass a negative or positive opinion but merely an observation. He forgave easily, and opened up even faster. It was nice to finally be by someone who the snake did not have to constantly try and better, it was easy and calming, he knew the man had hardly any capability to be two faced. The snake did not have to be on his feet at all times, he could somewhat trust the man. Well at least trust as much as he could any stranger, he never let anyone to close after all. Hikuryu slipped out the door and shut it, and Orochimaru grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom to get changed. The clothes were not shinobi clothes but more normal, which irritated the snake slightly. He was still a shinobi he reminded himself, and soon he would remind everyone else as well. A tight black top that was sleeveless and a fishnet top that covered his entire upper body, tight fitting grey pants with black boots, finger less gloves and a brown cloak that was accompanied by a hood that would hide the rest of his outfit anyway. The clothes chosen were very nice, the Sannin making them even nicer. He had always been told how pretty he was, with his long silky black hair, porcelain white skin, golden eyes and feminine appearance. He didn't really pay attention to compliments, or criticism for that matter, but he knew in the outfit he was in he would receive unwanted attention. Luckily the cloak hid it well enough, but tight fitting clothes always brought unwanted attention. Before if someone had approached him, he felt very calm about the ordeal, they could call him beautiful and that would be the end of it. He had many jutsu at his disposal and outclassed every ninja he ran into, those who tried anything met the next dimension and their blood was spilled across the land. Now however, he had nothing to protect himself, if someone tried anything he was defenceless, he had sharp tongue but that meant abut nothing.

_"__He hardly cares what happens to prisoners. Good or bad."_ Those words suddenly took on a new meaning, he shook them aside and moved on. He was sure nothing would happen, he would attain his jutsu back soon. He felt a sudden chill run up his spine and brushed it off as the cold, he placed his hands deep into the warm pockets of the cloak. As he placed his hand in one of the cloaks pockets he felt something metal, he pulled it out to reveal a necklace with a metal pendent hanging from it. It was a small metal sword that looked remarkably close to Kusangi and a snake coiled around it. On the back of the snake out of sight from the eye unless closely studied, were the initials HR. It was a pretty and very detailed pendent. Orochimaru admired it momentarily before slipping it around his neck and heading to the door, the necklace was hidden by the cloak. He went to the door and knocked on it.

"I'm done." He said, the door clicked open and instead of Hikuryu like the snake had expected, Jiraiya stood there.

"All ready?" Jiraiya asked as he looked at the other Sannin. Orochimaru nodded cautiously, and waited for Jiraiya to move a few steps away before coming closer and following. When Jiraiya stopped, Orochimaru slammed on breaks avoiding getting to close at all times. Jiraiya looked back at him.

"Have the effects of the procedure worn off yet?" Jiraiya asked noting the signs of trauma his old friend still possessed.

"Yesterday already." Orochimaru replied.

"Good, come on." Jiraiya said, he waited for the snake to move but he did not budge, he wouldn't allow the other close to him. Jiraiya sighed, "Come on, you can walk next to me."

"I'd prefer to keep a comfortable distance thank you." Orochimaru replied.

"The further you are the easier it is for you to run, come here." Jiraiya said noting the bigger and bigger the gap between them got with every step.

"I wouldn't get very far." Orochimaru replied.

"You are stubborn as always." Jiraiya muttered, "Come here it's an order."

"I do not care what it is. I'm staying here." Orochimaru replied.

"Jiraiya, I'll stay behind him, he will not be able to run that way." Hikuryu said quickly placing himself behind the Sannin but a few feet away out of respect.

"Thank you." Jiraiya said, he was not happy with the act of defiance, but he was not sure how to handle it either. Instead he just accepted it. They continued onwards until they reached Danzo, a group of ANBU by him as well as a few non-ninja recruits who only knew genin level jutsu but had uses in other fields such as medicine, science or political uses, these were the men who would be accompanying them on the trip.

"Ready?" Danzo asked Jiraiya, who nodded in response, "You will go in that cart with them." Danzo said pointing to the group of genin level recruits and a few ANBU men, He motioned for Orochimaru, Hikuryu and the rest of the ANBU to go with him. The carts were large and each had two horses in front to draw it. Jiraiya was unhappy about something and pulled Danzo aside to speak with him. Orochimaru waited patiently for Danzo to give the order to enter the cart. He went over to the horses and stroked it's thick neck, it made a small muffled nicker and sniffed his hand in interest. It curiously examined him and pawed the round when he went to the other one to greet it. The other horse was quiet and obedient, it allowed him to pet it but did not move or paw the ground. It held much less spirit in its eyes, Orochimaru felt for the creature. You could give someone a home, or you could give someone a cage. Depending on how you treat another depends on what you are giving them, a cage or home, life or fatality. The horse full of life reached over and nuzzled him to try and get his attention, Orochimaru gave one last pet to the other horse and then turned to face the curious one. He pet it and stood by its side and stroked the large neck. The horse was satisfied with the attention and lowered its head as much as the harness would allow. For the first time, Orochimaru noticed how tight the straps were keeping the horses to the cart. They couldn't lower their heads and that meant they had less strength available to them to pull the cart through the snow filled roads. Knowing he probably shouldn't do anything, the Sannin un-strapped the tight harness slightly and gave the horse its head. Gratefully the horse lowered and shook his head before putting its head in the right position. Orochimaru then went to the other one and did the same, cautiously the horse lowered its head into a more comfortable natural position. They both seemed very happy and content with the head space and the curious horse bobbed his head up and down twice as Orochimaru left its side. One last pet and Orochimaru went to the other cart, the one horse pinned its ears back and shuffled up its head threatening to bite, the other stomped its foot in irritation as the harness was moved by the unfriendly horse. Orochimaru ignored the grumpy horse who most likely had good reason to be and undid the harness slightly giving both horses their heads. The horse who had snapped before lowered its head and stretched happily, still not friendly, but no longer trying to bite, the other horse didn't even move its head and stayed plastered to the spot half falling asleep.

"Ask Danzo for permission next time." An ANBU man said with a red and white fox mask, Orochimaru looked at him.

"They would not have been able to make the journey with their heads tied up so tight." Orochimaru replied.

"That has no relevance to what I just said. The horses are not your responsibility. Don't step out of line Sannin." The man said.

"Leave him Giara." Hikuryu said coming over, "No harm was done."

"Don't defend him." Giara said, "You need to learn your place as well Riase."

"I know my place, I also know that I shouldn't abuse it. No harm was done, there is no reason to be angered." Hikuryu said, Riase must have been his surname Orochimaru thought recalling the HR on the necklace.

"It is fine, I apologise," Orochimaru said quickly, "Next time I will be sure to let your horses die."

"Don't get cocky you are in no position to be." Giara said walking over and trying to seize one of the Sannin's thin wrists. On impulse the snake backed away from touch and Hikuryu took a step forwards.

"Leave him." Hikuryu said.

"I have more authority over these matters than you. You are a guard, I am the head." The man said, "I decide on the ways to handle our prisoner, you simply stop him from harming others. Got it. Stand down before I report you."

Hikuryu decided he couldn't argue the point any more, clearly rank and fear had won the fight and the man backed away and moved aside for the leader. Giara finished the small distance between him and the snake. Orochimaru tried not to move, he tried to just co-operate thinking it was probably the only out come where he didn't get hurt. His mind however could not coax his body into believing that theory and he struggled both inside and out, looking around for another solution.

_It's nothing. Don't move._

Orochimaru once again tried mind over matter but failed dismally, he cowered back and hit the wooden frame of the first cart. Giara was next to him in a flash and grabbed his wrist with out further warning, the sudden movement sending panic through the Sannin's entire body. Orochimaru tried to rip free but his small stature was nothing compared to the other male. Giara was not overly sized in build, he was slightly bigger than the average man, but to Orochimaru who was slim built and slightly smaller than the average man it was a large difference. Orochimaru pulled and tried to get his wrist to slip out but the iron grip held him fast in place.

_Don't panic. Calm down, -let go._

The Sannin was finally over come with the stress of the man holding him in place and used the light body weight he did have to throw the other off balance. He slammed into him to get a breath away from the cart and to make a get away, but he faltered when thinking of touching the other man at all and his already light weight was even lighter at the slight stop.

_Just let me go, don't tough me. Get off._

The horses were now tense beside the fight and the one bucked its head up and down and made a low rumbling nicker sound in disapproval. The other pawed the ground nervously and joined in the bucking of heads.

"That was cute." Giara mocked as he easily stood his ground against the desperate attempt to get away.

"Let me go I'm not doing anything." Orochimaru said, "I- get off."

"That sounds more like your giving an order than you are apologising…" Giara replied, "I don't think I will." He took a step forwards forcing the snake further into the cart. Orochimaru was now successfully pinned to the wood, the other man far to close for comfort. For a victim of trauma, touch was one thing that unnerved him, and the desperate feeling of being useless and vulnerable under another's grasp was unbearable. He struggled under Giara's hold and tried to slip away. He was once again met with the stronger force shoving him back into place.

"What will make you let me go?" Orochimaru said, "I would have listened anyway, I did nothing."

"That is not true as every word that has come out of your mouth has been disobedient. We do not take that lightly when dealing with our prisoners and strict punishment is dealt. I suggest you remember that if you wish to survive your stay in tact." Giara warned, his face dangerously close to the pale ninja's, "Especially with such a pretty face like yours, I'd behave."

_What does that mean?_

Orochimaru simply nodded, not saying anything in case it lengthened his stay under the man. Hikuryu simply watched, Orochimaru was slightly disappointed that he had not stepped in once after the mild threat. He was struggling to get away, perhaps that was why he had not yet been granted freedom. Orochimaru, Giara and Hikuryu were a fair distance from Danzo, Jiraiya and most of the ANBU and recruits so they had not heard the commotion. A few nearby ANBU members watched with curious eyes. Speaking of eyes, Giara had dark irises that fit his dominating presence. He was tall and muscular and his dark brown almost black eyes were locked with the snakes golden ones. If eyes were a passage to the soul Giara surely had a very dark one.

"What do you want?" Orochimaru finally choked out, breathing getting ragged from panic and the constant struggling.

"Stop moving." Giara ordered, Orochimaru hesitantly obliged and momentarily went still allowing Giara to gain easier hold of him. When no further move was made Orochimaru looked up into the dark eyes scanning for a reason. Giara made a small scoffing noise before pulling the Sannin away from the wood and closer to him. Orochimaru's hand instantly shot up and pushed against Giara's chest. Getting as much space between them as humanly possible.

"I said don't move." Giara warned and pushed the Orochimaru's hand away. Orochimaru obeyed and tried to remain steady. He failed again his mind refusing to co-operate with his body. You can't fight trauma he told himself, you can't win against yourself when another had already beaten you. The snow was falling heavily now and almost blinded anyone watching. Even if Danzo and Jiraiya did look to check on him they would not see clearly through the snow. He wouldn't bet on them saving him anyway but the hope would have helped. Hikuryu stood idly by watching the entire scenario not moving once.

"Stand Sannin." Giara said his voice taunting.

"Just let go." Orochimaru said anger and panic mixed into his voice.

"And how will that teach you a lesson my dear?" Giara asked.

"I've learnt my lesson, I shall not act unless given an order." Orochimaru said frantically.

"If that is so why are you moving?" Giara asked, Orochimaru bit down on his tongue and stopped himself with all his will power from moving he waited for the freedom he desperately needed.

"Very good Sannin." Giara said, "Are we sure we've got it into our head? No doing anything with out command?"

"Yes." Orochimaru said meekly.

"Then one last test. Do not move." Giara said; lifting his mask up slightly he kissed the shocked Sannin. Orochimaru instantly pulled away but was held in place. Orochimaru remembered his lesson and stood still, he trembled and his eyes fell to Hikuryu asking the man for help. Hikuryu would not make eye contact. The entire duration of seconds Orochimaru resisted the urge to bite the man. Finally Giara pulled away and brushed jet black hair out of the Sannin's eyes. Orochimaru shook but made no sound. He made no effort to move away or dart for cover. He didn't even move when Giara released his wrist and gave him complete freedom.

"That was much better," Giara said with a smile, "Now go on and get in the cart. Danzo will be with us shortly."

Orochimaru nodded and walked over to the cart nearer Jiraiya and Danzo. They seemed to be arguing but Orochimaru did not dare stop to see what it was about.

_Pathetic. You are pathetic. Worthless. Unworthy of eternal life. Unworthy of life._

Orochimaru got into the cart and sat awaiting the next order. He was still shaking and he had no will to stop himself. Jiraiya popped his head into the cart and got in.

"I'm going in another cart… but I'll meet up with you there." Jiraiya said, he then noticed the snakes shaking.

"Are you cold?" He asked, Orochimaru wanted to tell him that he was actually more assaulted than cold but decided against it. He nodded.

"I don't think we have any extra jackets…" Jiraiya said, "Why must you be so cold blooded damn it making me feel bad."

"I'll- be fine." Orochimaru said through the trembling, he felt like he was going to have a panic attack now that the moment had passed. He felt too scared and unsafe in this environment to break down however. Hikuryu hopped into the cart next and Jiraiya slid out and allowed Danzo to enter. Hikuryu said nothing and Orochimaru kept a safe distance between him and anyone in the cart. Giara on his left and Hikuryu on his right.

"Alright. Move out." Danzo ordered, the horses easily pulled the cart with the free head space and the journey began.

**posted chapter 5 early since I had it done and chapter 4 was no exactly very eventful, hope you enjoyed! R&R please! ~Hourglass8 **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

As snow grew heavier and the wind got colder the horses lost motivation to continue in the conditions. They stopped dead, threw their heads around or started backing up. They even started walking to the side off balancing the cart and the other horse with it. Danzo ordered his men to go to the closest village for a temporary stop. It was easier to get the horses to move towards an agreed on destination. The village they approached was very small and was just barely worthy to be marked as a village on the map. The people were all indoors with the harsh weather and the streets were covered in snow. The carts were parked out of the way of public and anyone passing and the horses were unhooked. They eagerly followed their ANBU leaders away from the cart and towards a stabling facility. The village was small but it served well for a quick stop, when the snow was lighter or if the wind stopped the group of ninja could proceed. As for now the journey would simply be energy draining and they would hardly get anywhere.

"Take this one." Giara said passing over one of the horses lead reins, "Since you're so keen to be with the horses."

Orochimaru obeyed with out question, not giving the man any reason to even talk to him. He took the horse he was given, it was the very unfriendly snappish one. Luckily the horse was more focused on following the Sannin to the comforts of warmth than it was of biting him. He put it into the stall the group had paid for and left it to its own devices. It paced around a bit before settling down contently.

Content with captivity for so long as it was being treated fairly. Or at least for so long as it was treated with the bare minimum.

Orochimaru followed Danzo as closely as he could, when Jiraiya's cart was done and the white haired Sannin came to meet them Orochimaru stayed closer to his side. Orochimaru was still at least a meter and a half away from anyone, but he stayed in Jiraiya's proximity. Giara and Hikuryu were always close by as well, doing their job constantly as was ordered. Orochimaru didn't like either of them, he never liked Giara and he had lost trust in Hikuryu greatly. He and Hikuryu were once again strangers.

The team then stopped at an inn, where Danzo went to the front desk and booked enough rooms. Danzo had a big group with him so finding rooms proved harder than expected. In the end they had no way of getting all the ninja of their team into one inn. One half of them had to go to the first inn spotted while the others stayed at the current one. Danzo gave the half of the group with him the arrangements. Danzo of course had a room all to himself while Orochimaru had to share with three other people. Jiraiya took it upon himself to choose where everyone else was going. Jiraiya placed himself with Orochimaru and his two guards Giara and Hikuryu. An irritating yet understandable choice, Orochimaru followed Jiraiya up. Danzo had no problems with it so long as either Giara or Hikuryu was also present. Everyone made it to their rooms eagerly looking forward to a warm nights rest after the cold days travel. They got to the room and Jiraiya clicked it open and allowed everyone else in first. It was a rather nice room, it had a small bathroom in the corner, a small joined kitchen and lounge and two bedrooms one with two single beds and the other with a double bed. Jiraiya asked if Giara and Hikuryu were okay with sharing and the two reluctantly said they would. Jiraiya knew Orochimaru would not be able to put up with physical contact of any kind and sharing a bed would just mean another panic attack. Orochimaru had become his old self again as the journey had been a long one and he had had enough time to gather himself. Jiraiya was greatly disturbed by the fact that Orochimaru was normal again, any normal human would be in a constant form of panic. Orochimaru seemed to be so far from human that he even had the self control to return to his usual non-affected self if he was not in a confrontation. If someone made the move to get to close the Sannin acted like any other trauma victim, but when left to his own space he was his usual confident and composed self who even had the nerve to challenge authority despite it having consequences. Jiraiya sighed, it was a strength to be so un-affected by the world to a non-human degree, but it was also a weakness. Although being able to stay relatively sane through not allowing the trauma to consume you it also made one have the tendency to look for trouble but not have the ability to back them self up. A terrible combination. Orochimaru at present was viewing a disturbing piece of art on the wall outside their room, it was a terribly dark picture the background a dark brown almost black and a man standing in the corner, his features distorted the rest of him dressed in shadowy and billowy clothes. A signature signed it with a messy red scribble, the name unreadable.

"That's nice." Jiraiya commented, he gave the painting a repulsed look.

"Isn't it?" Orochimaru laughed sarcastically moving away, Jiraiya didn't like the look of the painting at all. Giara walked in next with Hikuryu at his side.

"Fuck is that?" Giara muttered under his breath as he saw the painting in passing, Hikuryu gave a light laugh.

"Art comes in many forms." Hikuryu said, this time his good nature made Orochimaru more annoyed than amused.

_Those who do nothing in a time of injustice take the side of the oppressor… have you never heard of that Hikuryu..._

"That art is a form of sickness." Giara said.

_Can a man as dark as yourself judge another's dark work? Hypocrite._

"Art is a representation of the soul, and who ever painted this was a victim of war." Hikuryu said as he read the name.

"You over read things." Giara said moving off.

Hikuryu did not bother answer as he did not feel it was needed and moved into his room. With the exception of the dark painting, the small inn room was very nice. It had more than the usual inn which generally consisted of nothing more than a bathroom and bedroom, the kitchen and lounge area was small but it was still nice. Giara sat down with a book in his hand and started reading it, Hikuryu had disappeared into his room and Jiraiya was investigating the kitchen. Orochimaru decided to enter his and Jiraiya's room and left the other three. To his surprise no one minded him wondering off down the small hall out of sight. In his and Jiraiya's room there was a largish window, big enough for a person to slip through. Especially a person of his stature, build and flexibility. Despite having almost no chakara, Orochimaru still had the ability of unusual movement, bending in ways most people would break at if tried. He looked at the window, he could escape, the drop from the second story to the floor was not that high. It might hurt a little but it was easily survivable, since Orochimaru still knew the correct ways to land, he would leave completely unharmed.

"No way, free tea!" Jiraiya could be heard exclaiming happily in the kitchen. Orochimaru glanced at the hallway and then back at the window. He could leave and slip into the public, disappear for ever until he could extract revenge on these people.

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya said as he entered the room, Orochimaru nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yes, I'm right here no need to yell." Orochimaru said brushing hair away from his eyes.

"Haha sorry didn't mean to." Jiraiya said his hand on the back of his head apologetically, "Anyway, I'm going to walk the town a bit and get supplies before all the stalls close, you coming?"

_A good way to map out the place before I escape, find a good escape route._

"I could use some air." Orochimaru said following Jiraiya out.

"Where are you going?" Giara asked.

"To get supplies." Jiraiya said, "Calm down. I'm the one who caught him I'm not going to let him get away and with out chakara he isn't getting away by force."

Giara settled slightly and then returned to his book, "Be back before eight or I'm going to assume he killed you."

"Yeah yeah, what ever." Jiraiya said leading Orochimaru out with him. The streets were cold, but the people were vibrant and friendly. Some looked at Orochimaru sceptically, everyone knew who he was. Most people, in fact all the people however didn't let it detour them at all. They were more interested in selling things to the two Sannin than anything else. Orochimaru kept his distance as usual but as time progressed on the black haired Sannin found it easier to get a little bit closer. Perhaps it was the fact that he was still use to being Jiraiya's friend and ally, perhaps he was still not completely out of the frame of mind that wanted to feel safe around his 'best friend', he didn't think much of it, the snake simply explored the places Jiraiya lead him to. An hour had gone by, the cold only getting heavier, and Orochimaru was eventually walking side by side with the other Sannin. Jiraiya had noticed it in great relief, it was a good sign that his old friend would get over the trauma. It was not permanent and that was reason enough to be grateful, he did not say anything or let his composure fall for even a second in fear the snake would realise and clam up again, retreat to safety. Jiraiya had bought all he needed but continued the journey, it was oddly satisfying being by the snake Sannin again. They had only been enemies for such a short time, it felt much more natural. Orochimaru was not feeling the same way, every step he realised how far he was from everything he knew. He was now a prisoner to his own home, his own village. He had not been given a chance to escape Konoha and because of that he had not been given the chance to let the village go. In his head his home was in the village of leaves, his home however, was now his cell.

"Didn't expect it to be this cold." Jiraiya said slowing down so the other was by his side again, Orochimaru made no move to put a larger space between them.

"It is the heart of winter." Orochimaru said moving jet black hair out of his eyes.

"I guess… but it wasn't this cold yesterday." Jiraiya said, recalling the sun that had some where along the line disappeared.

"Hm." Orochimaru half replied. The one thing Jiraiya was struggling with was keeping conversation going with the snake. He still had no interest in speaking to the other, he was distracted by the environment. Little did Jiraiya know that the other was trying to find a good means of escape.

"We should probably head back." Jiraiya said some what defeated; he had made progress but for some reason it didn't seem like enough.

"Alright." Orochimaru agreed as they turned around to go back to the inn. A large bang was heard and followed on was the sound of shrieks. Jiraiya pulled Orochimaru back suddenly as explosions went off a few feet before them. Orochimaru tried to pull his hand away but was held fast in Jiraiya's grip. Jiraiya pulled Orochimaru down the street and into a small ally way.

"Stay here-." Jiraiya seemed hesitant to leave, which was natural, he could not trust the snake enough to leave him unattended and expect Orochimaru to stay. He knew Orochimaru would run if given the chance, who wouldn't. Jiraiya reluctantly slipped a chain out his pocket.

"Give me your hand." Jiraiya said.

"You're going to chain me here like a dog?" Orochimaru spat in disgust moving his hand away.

"To keep you safe." Jiraiya said, "hand."

"No. How am I safe? I'm a freaking target who can't get away!" Orochimaru protested. In a blur Jiraiya caught hold of his one wrist and clamped the chain on it.

"I'm sorry." Jiraiya said as he attached the other chain to a metal pipe on the building.

"Don't you dare!" Orochimaru protested pulling on the restraints. Jiraiya disappeared in smoke, he went in the direction of the bombs to help stop the attackers or save civilians. Orochimaru pulled with all his efforts against the pipe but it did not relent.

_Bastard!_

Orochimaru heard another explosion and fire raged at the end of the ally. If it spread it would surely get to him. He panicked; Jiraiya was an idiot to have left him he thought. He decided it might be a good time for his chakara to momentarily kick in, he tried focusing on it, then remembered how he had done it last time and tried again. His panic increased with the heat, smoke reaching his lungs and choking him. With the stress around him he found it hard to locate anything, especially when trying to locate chakara that clearly did not want to be found. He kept trying in vain. He started coughing and held his one free hand up to his mouth, using the baggy sleeve to spare him from the smoke. It was only a temporary solution. The temperature was rising, his vision going blurry from smoke, his eyes stinging. He ran out of air and started choking, the snow on the ground was doing a good job of keeping the flames away, but the smoke was going to suffocate him anyway. He ran out of energy quickly from all the fighting he had done internally with his chakara and externally with the chain. He could no longer breathe and he started feeling light headed. He fell to one knee, the long chain giving him leeway to do so. He choked uncontrollably as smoke entered his lungs. The snake now felt as if the fire was not only all around him but inside his lungs as well, the burning threatening to make him pass out. He fought the urge to succumb to it however, he fought with every fibre in his body. He suddenly managed through a choked gasp to gain fresh air, and after his choking died down he managed to pull himself up to see who had spared him. He expected to see Jiraiya, he did not expect to see Danzo.

"Are you alright?" Danzo asked, taking the chain off the pipe and attaching it to Orochimaru's other hand. Danzo had used his wind jutsu to clear the air and put out the fire and was now at the Sannin's side.

"I'm-fine." Orochimaru choked out weakly. He followed Danzo out, who was muttering all the way how foolish Jiraiya had been to leave the Sannin tied up there. Orochimaru had to agree, but he did not say a word. Danzo was another ally Orochimaru had never once thought of himself fighting. He had always respected Danzo to a degree, he never thought he would be following him around in cuffs. He never thought he would hate the man and wish to exact his revenge on him. The village had settled some what and the flames were being put out, the bombs died till there were none.

"Who attacked?" Orochimaru asked Danzo, still cautiously keeping his distance.

"Rogues. We do not know." Danzo said, "Who ever they are, not a single one of them lived to tell the story. They did not expect ninja of our level to be here."

"They were not very smart then. This is a very well used village. It's basically one big stop and go for ninja passing by." Orochimaru said, Danzo noticed Orochimaru not moving away from him, had the trauma worn of so soon?

"Isn't someone back to themselves." Danzo commented, Orochimaru picked up on what he meant instantly.

"That reminds me of something." Orochimaru said, his golden eyes flashing up at Danzo, "You'd better start watching your step around me. I know far too much for you to treat me like a common prisoner."

"I have ways to deny all of the things you throw my way Orochimaru. I think it would be best of you watched your step." Danzo replied, although his entire body tensed at the words spoken.

"Either way, I have ways to get around your denials Danzo. I have ways to get you found out. You trusted me too much." Orochimaru said.

"Did I Orochimaru? Or did you trust me too much?" Danzo asked looking at him.

"Oh I know I trusted you to a naïve degree, but that does not mean I did not take precautions against you." Orochimaru said. He moved hair out of his face and then turned towards the inn, "Shall we go then?"

Danzo took the lead swiftly and lead the Sannin onwards back to the inn, their arrival was met by apologetic and grateful inn keepers. Thanking them for saving their village from the attack. Jiraiya hastily made his way over to Orochimaru who shuffled away from him irritably.

"Sorry about that…" Jiraiya said as he reached him.

"I was nearly burnt alive you moron." Orochimaru hissed.

"Yeah… I was coming back…" Jiraiya tried to justify.

"Would have come back to my burnt corpse." Orochimaru said, he then flicked his hair out his face which now smelt of smoke. Being a bit overly hygienic, Orochimaru scowled at it and received a light laughter from Jiraiya.

"You think burning to death is funny do you?" Orochimaru spat.

"haha no, I think you being a drama queen is. It's just a bit of smoke." Jiraiya laughed.

_Drama Queen? Nearly burnt to death… think that calls for a bit of a commotion. _

"Hardly being dramatic you bastard." Orochimaru Hissed.

"What ever you say Oro." Jiraiya said, "So um anyway… half the rooms were burnt in the fire…"

"This affects me how?" Orochimaru asked.

"We need to move rooms, ours was destroyed." Jiraiya said, "We are in that room until everything is sorted out. We are staying here till the storm clears."

Orochimaru followed Jiraiya to their new room, Hikuryu and Giara there shortly after.

"Miscalculation I see." Jiraiya frowned as he saw that there were only three single beds, "Someone will just have to share."

"I don't mind." Hikuryu offered.

"I do." Giara said walking to the bed he claimed.

"Yeah neither do I." Jiraiya said, "We'll share then."

"No way in hell is the prisoner getting a bed while you two share." Giara protested.

"I'll take the floor its fine." Orochimaru said trying to avoid a fight with Giara.

"I think not, that's ridiculous." Jiraiya said annoyed, "He isn't going on the floor."

"He isn't taking preference over a Konoha shinobi." Giara said. Orochimaru felt very uncomfortable not being a Konoha shinobi. It had only dawned on him now that the words were in the air. He was no longer a part of the village. When was he ever a part of the village though?

"Then Hikuryu takes a bed, I'll share with him." Jiraiya said, "no ones on the floor and he doesn't have a bed."

"He does but what ever." Giara grunted irritably before returning to making his bed right.

"You okay with sharing?" Jiraiya asked, recalling the previous trauma, it seemed to have vanished however. Orochimaru shook his head dark hair lightly moving with him.

"Yes, I will be fine thank you." Orochimaru said, after a brief moment of shuffling and organising, the team was split up again. Orochimaru went to the bathroom to wash the smoke out of his hair. It was cold outside so he stumbled over to the heater and sat down next to it, running his hands through his wet hair. He was hoping it would dry soon, the cold was not pleasant. He sat with his legs tucked under him, Jiraiya looked over enchanted for the moment. Orochimaru had discarded his brown cloak and gloves and was left in the sleeveless top with the fish net under shirt. His pale skin contrasting with everything else that was dark around him. His black snake seal on his wrist also creating a capturing contrast. His earrings hung loosely, his hair pulled to one side, the side closest to the heater. He looked oddly feminine, oddly captivating. Jiraiya shook himself out of the thought he was currently stuck in. he then found his eyes wandering over to his friend again.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Giara muttered over to Jiraiya. Jiraiya glared at him.

"I don't know what you're getting at." Jiraiya lied. He found his lie very convincing, Giara did not. With a smirk Giara got up and walked towards Orochimaru.

"Then don't mind me." He mocked.

Orochimaru had just about dried his hair, his hair was silky smooth and clean again and he was very content with it. He brushed his fingers through his knotless strands in contentment before noting Giara approach him.

"Yes?" Orochimaru asked as the other got to close for comfort, Giara sat down beside him and put an arm around him.

"Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?" Giara asked, his eyes scanning Orochimaru, the Sannin wished he had his cloak on. It wouldn't do much, but it would have made him slightly more comfortable.

"Yes, to the point of it meaning nothing now." Orochimaru replied arching away from him as best he could, the heat of the heater getting a bit to close to his skin. He was practically touching the heater in an attempt to get distance and his skin started to burn slightly.

"Not one to take a compliment I see." Giara said leaning closer.

"Not one to take a hint I see." Orochimaru replied.

"Did we not learn from our last encounter my dear? Must we do it over and over again until you finally learn it?" Giara asked, Orochimaru had a brief flash back from the past.

"What do you want?" Orochimaru asked sounding far too weak for his liking.

"Back off." Jiraiya said walking over to them.

"Problem?" Giara asked with a smirk.

"Yes, now get off him." Jiraiya snapped. Giara laughed and turned to Orochimaru.

"Sorry our time has been cut short." He mocked, he then grasped the Sannin's hand and pulled it up to his mouth where he pecked it lightly in the most mockingly gentlemen like way possible. Orochimaru shivered in disgust from the gesture and pulled his hand free as soon as he could. Giara then got up and walked past Jiraiya who resisted the urge to punch the man. Jiraiya was grateful to see Orochimaru did not look mortified as he would have expected. Instead he was repulsed, still jittery and far from his old confident self, but it was progress.

"Bastard."

_God that was weird._

"We should go to bed, the storm could clear by morning." Giara said. The team reluctantly went to their beds, Orochimaru and Jiraiya now forced to share the single. To Jiraiya's surprise, Orochimaru was a very small and slim figure that hardly took up any space. He was rather comfortable with the snake beside him. Orochimaru was not one for sharing his space, but he had to admit the extra body heat during the cold night was some what nice. They fell into a content sleep rather swiftly.

_Orochimaru sat outside his school, waiting for something, although he did not know what. His parents had died two months ago, they would not fetch him and he knew that. None the less the child of eight years clung to the hope that they might. His hair blew back and forth lightly in the wind. His eyes looking at the ground as he sat on the bench swinging his legs back and forth as he was too short to reach the ground. The sound of feet on the gravel awoke his attention and he looked up swiftly, he regretted it as soon as he did. He was not looking at the loving eyes of his mother, or the caring eyes of his father, but into the hateful eyes of a citizen._

_"__It's that freak again." The man said, "Stop hanging around here brat." _

_Orochimaru slid off the bench, he would have apologised, but he had uttered apologies for as long as he could remember and they got him no where. He did not even know what he was apologising for. Golden slitted eyes, pale skin and purple markings on his face, he seemed as if he was not human. Not one of them. His parents had always defended him, they defended him till their last. Their last had come to soon however._

_"__I said go!" The man yelled, Orochimaru didn't hesitate to slip away from the eyes of everyone, his long black hair curtaining his face as he made his way back home. He didn't look up, he didn't dare let the rest of the village see him for what he was. A monster perhaps. That is what some people called him. Some people defended him, like his teacher. Sarutobi always defended him, no one said anything about the child being different in front of the Hokage. It was behind the Hokage's back that the cruel words were tossed at the child. Orochimaru had never been as victimised before the death of his family, no one said anything about him being a monster. Different yes. They often remarked on how different their child was, but never maliciously. The comments were more, "he is a unique child, beautiful hair" "Those eyes of his are just enchanting" "Beautiful boy he is, smart as well". _

_Now that had changed, now people were concerned with his summonings that hissed the name of the devil, and scared of his golden eyes that were luminous in the dark. Monster. He was a monster to them, only some of them, he reminded himself, only some of them._

Orochimaru woke up quickly his unpleasant dream giving him a memory he never wished to remember, he tried to sit up but awoke to find Jiraiya securing him down with a strong arm. When exactly Jiraiya had wrapped his arms around the snake he did not know. He did not care all he cared about was getting free, Jiraiya had one arm lazily yet securely around the others slim waist. Orochimaru did not know who Jiraiya thought he was in his sleep, but he was not very happy being this persons replacement. He tried to take the grip off his waist as well as not wake the other. Jiraiya slept like a rock so that was rather easy, what was not easy however was trying to get Jiraiya off him. He started feeling rather claustrophobic. Jiraiya was holding him down and was on the edge of the bed, the snake was wedged in between the wall and his friend. He started feeling his panic levels rise but kept check on them. He was better than panicking he reminded himself. He tried to wriggle free but found that it had about the same affect as trying to get Jiraiya off. In other words it did nothing. The snake was not in a very good position so all options seemed impossible, all besides waking up his friend of course. He'd rather die a claustrophobic death than wake the other and reveal his pitiful predicament however.

_Bloody hell Jiraiya!_

Orochimaru eventually flipped around now against the others chest with his own, feeling far more awkward than before he double thought his plan. It was now easier to get the others arm off at least. Orochimaru quickly did what he had aimed for but found the toad sage kept on putting his arm back again. It was a tireless game in which Jiraiya seemed to be winning… asleep and all. Orochimaru was pretty mad at that point, he swatted hair out his face but found there was no room to really do so. He let out a sigh of annoyance.

_This was not what I imagined…_

Orochimaru had not expected the journey to progress as it had so far, he did not expect to be stuck with a creepy sinister man like Giara, or to be in a run down inn due to a storm, he didn't expect to be attacked and nearly set on fire and he most certainly did not expect his friend to make his sleeping arrangement that much more awkward. He wriggled restlessly and irritably as he tried to come to terms with his sleeping and unaware friends' rudeness. His tossing and turning some how did not stir the other beside him. Orochimaru couldn't help but think that Jiraiya was the worst person to share a bed with in the world. The light breathing in the room indicated everyone else was in a peaceful slumber. Orochimaru on the other hand grew more and more frustrated. He then noticed the large window, a carbon copy of the one in the other room. Big enough to fit through, low enough to survive. He slipped out of Jiraiya's grip once more and sat up, with nothing left to hold onto Jiraiya lazily let his arm fall onto where Orochimaru once was. Orochimaru slid to the end of the bed and silently hopped off. He trotted to the window, stared down at drop. It was a lot more daunting when he was with out chakara he thought. None the less the snake was not one to let fear consume him. Although his time as a prisoner displayed a poor show if his bravery he reminded himself regrettably. He tested the window and opened it slightly, it made no sound, it did not creek and it moved smoothly. The only concern was the draft he let in. but the thick blankets sheltered the room. He climbed onto the windowsill, looked down at the ground and slipped out the open glass. He stood on the edge of the windowsill but on the outside now. He stared for a while at the ground, the white ground covered in snow and starting to form ice.

_What if they find me..? _

The question burdened him greatly, what would the consequence be if he were found. What was the consequence of staying here? Which one was worse, which out weighed the other. He shook his head then shivered. He should have taken his coat he thought miserably. Turning back was too risky he informed himself, one last falter before he was set in stone on his choice.

_Let them catch me. I dare them to try._

The snake closed the window softly behind him, holding on to the thin frames. He then looked at Jiraiya still asleep, still thinking the snake was doing as he should, still trusting him. After all this time. One last moment of regret, one last moment of guilt.

_Perhaps we will meet again Jiraiya… although for our sakes I hope we do not…_

Orochimaru leapt the small distance, landing as he was taught. He didn't hurt himself as he met the ground, the impact took him a bit by surprise but he did not hurt himself over all. When he rose he felt a sharp pain on his hands and he looked to find small trickles of blood. The cold had frosted and he had sliced himself on the solid snow. It was a minor injury, and compared to freedom, it was nothing. He moved swiftly off down the path he and Jiraiya had recently gone by. He had noticed a few good routes. He ducked behind things, his skill not gone despite his chakara's absence. He got to the back gate, the exit and headed straight out. He waved at the guard that was positioned there, to make himself look less suspicious as he passed. The guard greeted politely and then looked at his exposed flesh.

"You going into the storm with out a jacket?" The man said, genuinely concerned. Orochimaru nodded, his hair was covering his face as the wind blew havoc in it. He was grateful, if the man saw his face he would know it was the Sannin. He would be exposed.

"I will be alright." He called back, the sound of wind and snow muffled his voice, the mans vision was also stunted by it.

"No, it's a blizzard out there ma'am." The man said, Orochimaru rolled his eyes. He was not going to risk correcting him.

"I know." He said.

"Take this at least." The guard said hopping from his post and handing the Sannin a long dark purple cloak. Orochimaru accepted it, his head down so his hair acted like a curtain. The man handed him the cloak and Orochimaru slipped out, grateful but tense. As soon as the cloak was on Orochimaru slipped the hood over his head.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"Take care of yourself Ma'am. It's dangerous out there." The man said leaving the other to his space. Orochimaru muttered a goodbye and exited the village. He walked down the path cleared for travel until he was out of eye shot where he bolted for the cover of the forest. The new snow falling covered his foot prints, as if he had never walked there.

He did not know where he was heading, but he knew he had to keep moving through the forest. He put one foot in front of the other, reminding himself of what he could have been right now. Another corpse in the Konoha grave yard, another hated enemy who died with out a fight. For now, he could simply work on regaining his jutsu he thought. That was his safest bet. 

**_Please R&R! Thanks for all the reviews for those who already have! ~ Hourglass8_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

Jiraiya awoke early the next morning, the bed suddenly colder than it had been when had fallen asleep before. He shifted to get comfortable before the sudden realization hit him. He shot up and looked around the room. Besides Giara and Hikuryu, the room was empty. Orochimaru was no longer peacefully sleeping next to him the curtains had been drawn back. Jiraiya panicked but got out of bed quietly. He exited the room and checked the rest of the small inn, no lights were on and he walked through the darkness. Orochimaru was still absent. Jiraiya inhaled sharply and sat down on the floor with his hand to his face.

"Damn it Orochimaru." Jiraiya muttered softly. He knew the rep-precaution his friend faced when he was found. And he knew that Danzo would find him, and if he was not found he would surely die anyway. The cold was unbearable, and the snake was even less resistant to it than normal people. He rose up and slammed his hand down on the counter in the kitchen in anger. Giara and Hikuryu rushed into the room and instantly noticed what was wrong.

"I'm going. Inform Danzo." Giara said, with that he disappeared up in smoke. Jiraiya looked at Hikuryu and the other ANBU tried his hardest not to meet his eyes.

"How did he escape?" Hikuryu asked.

"My guess the window." Jiraiya said, "It's an awkward shape but he is the right build to get through."

Hikuryu nodded, he then spoke softly.

"It is still very early hours in the morning. We have about three hours before Danzo comes to check on us. We will inform him only if we need to. Worse case we send a search party with Danzo knowing, best case we return Orochimaru before Danzo has to know."

Jiraiya nodded, he knew that the ANBU was only doing this to help himself and avoid blame, but either way, if Danzo didn't find out Orochimaru was spared the penalty of escape. Jiraiya prayed Giara would find his friend but in the same token feared what action Giara would take. The ANBU had displayed some unorthodox methods before hand which only made Jiraiya's growing fear worse. Hikuryu hesitated before speaking again.

"I'm going to help look. I'll come back in two hours, keep guard here?" Hikuryu asked, Jiraiya then shook his head.

"You wait here Ill go." Jiraiya said quickly grabbing his cloak. Hikuryu was reluctant but stepped aside and gave the higher up shinobi his decision. Jiraiya exited the inn room and headed out, he knew his friend well, he went straight for the back route out the village.

Orochimaru was struggling to continue moving, the cold numbing his everything with wind whipping against his skin like knives. He fell down a few times, but every time he motivated himself to keep going. He did not know what wild animals lurked in the depths of the forest but staying put was a sure way to find out. The Sannin eventually clung onto the side of a tree for support, his legs refusing to hold him any more. When the tree became too little support he fell onto his knees and succumbed to exhaustion. He leant against the tree and held his cloak by his neck shut in attempts to store heat. His efforts were only mildly rewarded but ultimately he was freezing to a deadly degree. The wind howled dangerously and snow was pelted from the sky. The Storm was slowing but even at its best it was harsh conditions. Orochimaru started coughing violently his body shaking from exhaustion, cold and adrenalin.

_What if they find me?_

The question was still plaguing his mind.

_What if they don't?_

The odds of survival were slim, he could go back to the village but that meant imprisonment and punishment for escape.

_No. Don't be weak, I don't need them. I am a rogue now._

Trying to trick himself only made him realize how pathetic he sounded, what rogue lacked jutsu? He wanted to get back up and move along but he had no strength to call upon. He settled with staying there for a while to gather energy. All it accomplished however was freezing his already tired limbs. When self pity had eventually caused self annoyance the Sannin forced himself up and forward. He gathered his courage and proceeded into the forest, all the while a voice in his head telling him to go back. To turn around now before he got to far from the village. He ignored the voices that most probably came from his more practical side, and blindly followed his stubborn and determined side. Further into the dark and cold depths of the forest, the snow finally becoming ice in certain spots. Orochimaru found he had a lot less balance with out chakara to hold him down and fell constantly. He was graceful enough and he eventually got it in his head that chakara was not going to come any time soon. His hopes of escape came to a dead halt along with his path. Dividing him from the next stretch of land was an endlessly long river, it's water raging down in torrents. The water had frozen over in some parts but most of it was an angry blur and crash of waves, the strong winds speeding up the current. If he fell in the river he had no chance of survival, the waters looked dangerous and were probably as cold as Antarctica itself. He could attempt to cross the small sections of ice but they were newly formed and were taking a beating from crashing waves. If one of them should break and he fell it would be a slow and painful death of either drowning, freezing or would result in him getting torn to shreds as he was pulled into jutting out rocks. He looked behind him, all that was left down that route were his oppressors, ahead was his only means of freedom. However freedom seemed to be fenced off with death, in fact it was death behind him and death in front of him.

_Just go don't think._

Orochimaru once again took a moment to recollect himself before taking a shaky step onto the ice, it did not shift or move under his weight and the snake thanked the gods for being light. He took another step forwards testing the ice below. He was literally walking on thin ice. So far so good he thought optimistically as he took another cautious step forwards. This timer the ice made a light cracking sound. Backing out the snake took a step backwards. He had only made a very short distance but turning back still seemed like defeat. If he did not do it now, he would not do it ever. He brushed hair out of his eyes but the wind threw it back in his face, he eventually resorted to holding it to one side as he walked. He stepped only where the ice appeared to be the thickest. He kept one foot in front of the other, his breathing picking up pace as he put more strain on himself to not fall or slip, and to fight the wind that forced him side ways. He was a bit further than half way when he reached a piece of ice with a rock beside it. He didn't think stopping was the best idea but he momentarily held onto the rocks to regain himself, to try and stop his shaking. As he held the rock the wind picked up and thrashed against him. He sighed in relief as the ice did not shift or shake but quickly changed his opinion as he saw a large current of water splash against the rock and crash into him and his floating land. The water sprayed in freezing splashes and crashed into him with demanding force. He nearly lost grip on the rock but managed to stay beside it. The wave seemed endless and it constantly reared its head from out of the river and crashed across the ice he stood on. It only came up to about his stomach but that was enough force to endanger the Sannin. The water was biting his flesh with its freezing temperature feeling as if he was being stabbed by a thousand blades at once. He couldn't try retreat now he cursed, the water would simply throw him off the edge if he dared take his hands off the rock for even a second. He could do nothing but pray the waves would eventually stop coming, to his dismay however it seemed as if the waters were rising. He regretted everything at that moment, his life seeming empty and unfulfilled. He wanted to return home, he was rather willing, he would be imprisoned if it meant not dying. The waters were rising and were now against his chest. The cold was making him loses focus. The area around him seeming less and less real, more dream like more unbelievable. He tried to force himself to stay alert.

_I can survive this if I refuse to stop fighting. The waves will stop. This Storm has to end._

Orochimaru reminded himself this every two seconds, and every two seconds those thoughts were countered with pessimistic fearful ones. He struggled for what seemed like hours but was most likely only about twenty minutes before he slipped, the ice below him breaking away from the rock in an attempt to rise to the surface. Orochimaru yelped as his entire body hit the water, his instinct was to use chakara to stand on top of the raging current. His instinct had once again failed him. No chakara came and he was momentarily engulfed by water and despair. He was rammed into a large piece of ice which he gratefully pulled himself up onto. But the waves splashed mercilessly and tried to pull him off the cold surface of ice. Orochimaru was sitting on top the ice, he tried to stand but was knocked back down. He felt the urge to surrender a few times but he had never been the type to throw the towel in. He held out, he didn't want to die and he wouldn't. Fatigue hit him like a ton of bricks as adrenalin gave up on him. He felt his sense start to leave as well, the cold numbness finally leaving him with out pain. He shook violently and his eyes drifted to another place, one not into is world.

"Hold on, stay awake stay awake." The voice seemed Distant, through blurry eyes Orochimaru could see and feel someone helping him up. He couldn't make out who the shape was but it was a major relief off his tired body. He gave up fighting completely as he felt the stranger help him to land. How pitiful he must look being carried out of the raging waters by someone he cursed. He was not strong enough to stand up for his pride however and submitted to who ever offered him help. The other persons body heat helping him remain semi awake. His body was frozen and he could feel himself want to give in to darkness. He fought against the easy way out, he did not know who had saved him yet and could not be sure he trusted them. It was only when he had been placed on the snow again that he realized just how much water had been shoved down his throat. He was choking violently and the other placed a sympathetic hand on his back. Orochimaru was becoming more aware by the second again and by the time he had replaced the water in his lungs with air he looked up to his savior. He was both shocked and not all at the same time. Jiraiya looked down at him his eyes filled with worry, there was no anger, no annoyance at the snake trying to run. There was no room for anger, his eyes were already consumed with care, sympathy and worry.

"Jiraiya." Orochimaru said softly. He was not sure why he uttered the others name, maybe to merely console himself that the other was by his side again. He had to admit just how much safer he felt in the arms of the stronger Sannin.

_Stronger only due to circumstance._

Orochimaru couldn't seem to stop his shaking, Jiraiya held him close to his side against his chest, sparing as much body heat as he could.

"You're a mess what the hell were you thinking." Jiraiya said as he watched his friend shiver uncontrollably dripping in ice cold water.

"I wasn't." Orochimaru replied, but that was a lie, he had been. He had thought about it and freedom out weighed death. However when death accepted that offer Orochimaru found himself turning back on his word and deciding the comforts of his cage was much better. He didn't understand how he had fallen so fast. Fallen to such a disgrace, how the gods must be making a show of him. Laughing at him, such a fragile human, such a fragile creature trying to gain the impossible. A joke.

"You not thinking? I find that hard to believe." Jiraiya said lightly moving wet hair away from Orochimaru's face. Orochimaru felt comforted after Jiraiya said that. Comforted merely because Jiraiya knew him well, comforted merely because he now knew there was another human being who cared, cared enough to get to know him. Cared enough to tell his lies from his truth, his doubts from his facts. Orochimaru looked back at the water, Jiraiya had simply walked across the violent waves, his chakara giving him the ability to defy the angry waters. Orochimaru had tried to avoid its rage and nearly got killed. To Jiraiya the waves were nothing, to Orochimaru they were life and death. With out chakara the snake Sannin felt truly powerless, he gave one last glance at the waters. If he got another chance, would he try cross them again?

"Come on I need to get you inside before you freeze to death." Jiraiya said trying to help the pale other up. Orochimaru made it up to his feet but fell shortly after, his body refusing to listen. He was far past his limit and Jiraiya could see that. He was cut up and blood dripped on his clothes and pooled by his stomach. The crimson staining his cloak revealing an injury of some kind. Orochimaru hadn't felt any pain of getting cut, then again he was to numb to. He felt a sudden pain on his side and he held it quickly, he instantly felt the warm red liquid drop down his hand. Jiraiya was down at his side again and noticed the blood for the first time. Orochimaru was scratched up everywhere, his pale arms and torso nicked and cut. The only real concern however was the blood around his waist. Jiraiya wanted to try get a better look to see the damage but Orochimaru held onto it. Jiraiya finally surrendered and picked Orochimaru up. Orochimaru winced as he did and then tried to fight him off. His weak efforts were a bigger knock to his pride than being carried itself.

"You can't walk, I'm doing this for you." Jiraiya said quickly, he couldn't contain a little smile at how small the snake looked now. His long dark hair covering his face that was probably pulled into an angered expression, his slim almost feminine figure fitting in his arms rather well. Orochimaru was very light as well, probably lighter than any female Jiraiya had rescued and carried for that matter. After a while of looking Orochimaru tugged lightly on Jiraiya's shirt to gain his attention.

"Yes?" Jiraiya asked slightly amused at the almost child like gesture.

"What happens now...?" Orochimaru asked, picturing Danzo at the end of the forest his angered expression, his thousands of men, all of them with their sick twisted smiles waiting to get a reason to harm him.

"Now we go back and pretend this never happened. We didn't tell Danzo." Jiraiya consoled him, knowing exactly what the snake feared. Orochimaru nodded and then glanced up again.

"What if he has noticed since you at left?" He asked.

"Then I'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you okay?" Jiraiya said, Orochimaru instantly had a flash back to when Giara kissed him. When Hikuryu idly stood by and watched, moments after swearing to protect him, and moments later promising his friendship again. How much could Orochimaru place on the value of human trust?

"I can't trust that." Orochimaru said, shifting uncomfortably and trying to get down from the others hold, "put me down I'm crossing the river."

"Orochimaru..." Jiraiya said, "I won't let him do anything I promise."

"I have been promised many things. Trust is fleeting." Orochimaru replied successfully forcing Jiraiya to place him down. Orochimaru stumbled but caught his balance quickly.

"It doesn't have to be, Orochimaru, I won't let him touch you. I promise you. Just let me take you back your freezing." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru could hardly feel the cold at that time however. He was too afraid to return to Danzo and adrenalin had come back to him once more.

"And why is that? Why should I trust you Jiraiya? And why should you help me?" Orochimaru said, Jiraiya didn't know why, or at least he couldn't find the words for it.

"Because..." For lack of a better reason Jiraiya dipped down and kissed the other. It was a fleeting kiss, or an extended peck. Either way Orochimaru was left shocked and confused by it. When Jiraiya pulled away Orochimaru glanced down awkwardly. He didn't know how to respond to that. For once all thoughts and clever words did escape the snake Sannin. Then again, it was harder to answer someone who didn't use words to reply.

"You coming?" Jiraiya asked, he was pretty sure the other was going to run for his life and hurtle himself into raging waters again after his poor reason. To his surprise however Orochimaru nodded and took a step closer to Jiraiya.

_I'm doing it again. I'm allowing myself to care. He is only going to ruin me._

Jiraiya was highly relieved and continued leading them. Orochimaru found it almost impossible to keep up with Jiraiya. The numbness of cold still had not warn off completely and his limbs were not very co-operative. He held his hand to his wound as he walked, every step he felt a sharp shooting pain. He could feel it through the cold, so he knew for a fact that it was an injury he would not be getting off easy with.

"Jiraiya." Orochimaru said suddenly, Jiraiya was trying his utmost to be slow and at the others side.

"Need help? I can carry you if you need me to." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru shook his head.

"No not that. I'm fine, but what would we tell Danzo if he asks about my injuries?" Orochimaru asked, Jiraiya stopped for the first time to evaluate them.

"Let me have a look at them." Jiraiya said. Orochimaru did not like the idea of taking his shirt off at that moment. The weather was not exactly the most inviting.

"You do not know how healing works. You are not a medic and basic healing is not enough." Orochimaru said, "What will we say?"

"We had a fight." Jiraiya said back.

"And you what stabbed me a hundred times?" Orochimaru asked.

"I accidentally pushed you out the window." Jiraiya said, "There is blood on the snow from where you jumped, that's evidence."

Orochimaru recalled slicing his hand open on some hardened almost ice like snow.

"A fall that low would no cause this type of injury. A broken bone maybe, but not a flesh wound." Orochimaru said, "Unless I landed on something."

"We'll stage it. I'll put a large rock there, smear some blood on it and there you go." Jiraiya said.

"It's weak." Orochimaru said, "But I do not have any better ideas."

Orochimaru had come up with countless full proof lies before, they had gotten him out of every situation he needed them to, but at this point dripping wet and dripping blood, the Sannin lost all motivation. Orochimaru wondered if he should trust Jiraiya, what did a kiss mean? Such an action is easy to use as a tool in manipulating someone. You do not have to care or love the person you kiss, but the person who you kiss will assume it. Here he was assuming Jiraiya cared simply because he had done an action that implied it. If Jiraiya hit him, he'd assume the other hated him. If he kissed him he would assume the other loved him. None of those actions actually proved those feeling though, a skilled manipulator could use them simply as tools to get their victim to believe what they wanted.

_A kiss? Does that prove care? No not at all. If you really cared you would have helped me cross the river. Given me my freedom. You do not care Jiraiya. You are no different._

The sudden realization hit the Sannin hard, harder than it should have. He could tell himself Jiraiya did not care, but no amount of persuading could force him to tell himself he did not care about Jiraiya. He tried shaking off the feeling. So what if the other did not care? So what. He never needed anyone, he had found peace in silence, safety in darkness and acceptance in loneliness. Acceptance? Yes that was right. He had never found happiness in it, merely acceptance. He only accepted it because he chose safety over happiness. He had found peace and safety and had accepted that rather than danger and the unlikely-ness of happiness. He tried once more to shake of the dark cloud forming around him. Why couldn't Jiraiya care? What made him so strongly believe Jiraiya was deceiving him, using him, tricking him. Experience perhaps? He had been down this road a hundred times and it all ended up badly. What was one more risk? Didn't the chance of happiness out way the guarantee of being alone and safe. A flash back of waters raging their cold waves sending shivers down his spine. It had not then, he chose the misery of his cage over death, safety over freedom and happiness. A man will choose anything rather than death. Orochimaru decided to run, it was his only option.

_Liar, thank you for the attempt of kindness but you are no different. I am no different, no different to any other criminal you've run your blade through._

Orochimaru decided to make full use of Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya." Orochimaru said, Jiraiya turned back.

"Yeah?" He asked making his way to the snakes side.

"Do you have any medical supplies on you?" He asked. Jiraiya shook his head, he ripped a part of his cloak off and went up to the Sannin.

"Sit down I'll do my best at patching you up." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru did as he was told, he could run once the bare minimum had been done. He allowed Jiraiya to lift up his shirt, wincing as the cold hit him and the fabric was pulled away from the wound. He gripped the side of his cloak in attempts to anchor his pain, the wound instantly started running crimson when the fabric was removed.

"Shit." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru couldn't see it and with that reaction he did not want to either.

"Sounds pleasant." Orochimaru muttered through clenched teeth. The cold air was agitating his wound mercilessly. Jiraiya eventually tried healing it with his jutsu, he then realized just how little he had been paying attention to Tsunade's lessons. He knew almost nothing… or better put, he knew nothing. In the end Jiraiya decided to try the placebo effect.

"I've done all I can in terms of healing." Jiraiya lied, Orochimaru was in too much pain to really notice the lack of healing, "You need a proper medic, Danzo brought a few with. It's pretty critical, I'll bandage you up, you'll live but not if you don't get immediate attention."

Orochimaru was in two minds, he would have to go with Jiraiya if his wound was as critical as he said it was. Unless Jiraiya did not know what he was talking about, but Tsunade had given the two male shinobi a few lessons on healing. Orochimaru had absorbed the information like a sponge and could perform relatively well when it came to healing. His knowledge on the human anatomy also helped greatly, Jiraiya must have picked up enough knowledge over the years. Orochimaru decided he would have to trust the others judgment, if pain was an indicator the pale Sannin was in critical condition. Jiraiya took the torn material and wrapped it around the others waist. Jiraiya was glad he had enough knowledge to at least patch it up enough to spare the others life.

"Come on we need to move fast, the storm is getting worse and you need attention." Jiraiya said. The storm was blinding enough, the fact that it was still dark made it twice as hard, how Orochimaru had even made it as far as he had Jiraiya did not understand. With out chakara it was a treacherous walk.

**As always R&R! Feedback is always welcome and constructive criticism is also appreciated, flames however will be ignored. Thanks for reading! And thanks to those who favorite and continue to review! Helps an author stay motivated! ~Hourglass8 **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Jiraiya quickened his step, knowing the amount of blood his friend had already lost was too risky. He feared what Danzo might say, what if as Orochimaru said, their argument was too weak. If Danzo did not believe them and the truth came out then the consequence would be far worse. Perhaps he should not lie, he thought. He could tell the truth and try pacify Danzo rather than risk a lie, then he too would not be trusted. Orochimaru would be taken away from his care. He would be helpless to any other threats his friend was facing. Friend seemed like a strained term, he no longer felt the same way a friend should towards another. He felt an urge to run, to run away with the snake before he was caged again. To set the other he held a little bit to close free, away from the harm that awaited him. Jiraiya did not turn away though, he knew better than to choose a rogue over the law. He could not risk giving someone as powerful and dangerous as Orochimaru the freedom he wanted... Or at this point needed.

The gates of the village came into view and on the out skirts leaning on the Great Wall dividing the village from outside world was a figure leaning. The figure was covered in the standard brown cloak of Konoha. When the figure looked up Jiraiya was hesitant to meet eyes with the man. He prayed it was not Danzo awaiting them. The man came over, Jiraiya could already sense the difference in the man, it was not Danzo, he was to tall . The man approached the cautiously it seemed, confident but cautious. Jiraiya halted when the man got to close for comfort.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked. The man ignored the question.

"Is taking him back a good idea?" The figure asked.

"It's not about good ideas. And besides taking him back is a better idea than letting him go." Jiraiya said.

"So for your sake in other words?" The figure asked.

"For our sake. Who are you?" Jiraiya asked, the voice replying was soft but in the rage of the Storm it was hard to hear it. It sounded some what familiar. Jiraiya couldn't be sure though, the man was speaking softly.

"Are you sure this will in anyway help him?" The voice said.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked angrily.

"It does not matter. What is your choice?" The man asked.

"If I said I would run with him, would you be satisfied?" Jiraiya asked.

"If you said you would stay with him I would feel the same way. It would simply be a great loss is all." The man said, his tone was a bit to arrogant. Far to arrogant for Jiraiya to care for, Orochimaru was loosing blood radically, he had already lost enough blood to loose consciousness.

"Move he needs help." Jiraiya said.

"I'd be curious to know how Danzo will 'help' him..." The man said.

"I can handle it. Thank you for your concern." Jiraiya said continuing walking as he passed the man he noticed a red eye peering at him through under the hood.

"An Uchiha..." Jiraiya said, "You are an Uchiha."

"If you decide that you value your friend over yourself, I will be waiting." The Uchiha spoke confidently, as if he knew that Jiraiya would seek him out one day.

"I don't even know your name." Jiraiya said irritably.

"Come to your senses Jiraiya. Before regret is your only option." The man or Uchiha said, he then disappeared almost merging with the Storm. Jiraiya shook his head he would dwell on the strange figure later, as for now he knew his friends life depended on him.

Jiraiya arrived in the room quickly and placed Orochimaru on the bed he escaped from. He watched as blood appeared in a crimson pool around the make shift bandage. Hikuryu was standing by idly not entirely sure on what he should do. Giara arrived moments later and glanced down at the pale Sannin whose breath was getting harsher by the second. Giara surprisingly stepped in and pulled aside the bloody piece of fabric that no longer served as a bandage. He slipped a proper bandage out of his kunia pouch and placed it beside the bed. He then placed his hands by the wound and started healing it. The wound healed a lot more than Jiraiya would have expected him capable. It still was not proper as none of them were actual medics but it was impressive for the resources they had. Giara wasted no time slipping out all that was required to stitch the wound up. Jiraiya wondered if he had ever had any medical training. His work was impressive, his only flaw if he had one was his lack of care. He was not a medic after all but a warrior. His hands did not work lightly but moved quickly patching up the wound roughly. It would mean Orochimaru would live and that was good enough.

Giara stitched up the wound, the ninja flinched and began to stir, waking up from his unaware state. He was startled at the change of environment and felt the sudden pain of the needle work. Jiraiya for saw it however and was beside him, as the snake Sannin tried to move Jiraiya pushed him back down.

"Don't." He said quickly, Giara finished up rather swiftly luckily. When the wound was as best patched up as it could be Giara stood up.

"Is that the only critical injury?" He asked, Orochimaru nodded.

"Danzo and the others are still asleep." Hikuryu said, "there is no reason for him to know."

"We might have to tell him..." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru froze, he should have known Jiraiya would be lying. What a fool he was for trusting him again.

"It will end badly." Hikuryu warned.

"Not as badly as it will end if we are caught lying though." Jiraiya said.

"Danzo must know." Giara said, "I will inform him."

"Then we should just say he tried to escape. Not that he succeeded. No penalties for that." Hikuryu said.

"It is our code. We will not lie to him." Giara replied, Orochimaru shuddered, he should have crossed the river, he should have just run. If he had fallen and drown it would have been fine but this no longer seemed better than death.

"I'll tell him." Jiraiya argued.

"No, it is my job. I am the one reporting back on anything that happens." Giara said. Orochimaru glanced around in a desperate attempt to find a way out. He was sitting on the bed and tried to move to the side to slip off, the pain of the stitches stunted him. He grunted in pain before pushing past it and standing, he held himself together and finally snapped back into his old way of thinking.

Don't you dare show weakness.

He hissed it to himself, he would have shaken with the pain but he refused his body that ability. He stood and faced them, they were surprised at his quick movement. They hadn't expected him to be able to stand yet, not so suddenly. He was still frozen to the bone and his shirt was tattered and shredded. He was glad he had forgotten the brown cloak Hikuryu gave him at home for he now had an extra cloak for his second escape. He was handed another tight black sleeveless shirt from Hikuryu. He accepted it with a thanks and slipped into it swiftly. Still making no indication if the tugging pain of his wound. The rest of his slim figure was cut up, small tears and slits every now and then. His upper body looked as if it had been attacked by some sort of an animal.

"I will go now." Giara said eyeing the snake cautiously, he clearly did not like the new found confidence that was returning. Every passing day the snake seemed more and more hardened. After the procedure he was a wreck, the day after he was slightly more confident, a day after that and he was willing to challenge authority, then the next day he had enough nerve to run. He was not easily run down, or at least not easily kept down. Being physically small and vulnerable made grounding the snake rather easy, however keeping him at the bottom proved impossible. He would simply get up, and every time he did he had more confidence to show for it.

"I will accompany you." Jiraiya said.

"No need. You stay here, Orochimaru follow me." Giara said.

"I think I have the right to come." Jiraiya snapped back.

"I don't think you are required for this." Orochimaru said, Jiraiya was take aback, he knew the snake would not be happy with him after he said he would tell Danzo. But couldn't he see how that was the better choice. Of course he couldn't. All he could see was that Jiraiya had broken his word, he hadn't even tried to uphold it.

A kiss. You fool. What does that mean.

Orochimaru brushed hair out his face, his injury screamed at him but he brushed it aside and proceeded onwards with the ANBU leader. He left Jiraiya behind him who was both angry and some what guilty. He didn't try stop the snake, he would talk to him in private.

Giara and Orochimaru made their way to Danzo, Orochimaru made no signs or indications of being hurt. His pace was steady his movement flawless. He strode down the halls almost gliding, his long black hair following him as he did. Almost perfect in his movement Giara acknowledged. His porcelain white skin, his long dead straight ebony hair, his almost feminine charm and slim build. He was a very beautiful sight, deceptively pretty. It was only when you met eye contact that you noticed the hint of evil. Even then his golden snake like eyes were captivating to say the least. Giara knocked on Danzo's door and awaited for the reply. After a few seconds Danzo opened the door, a long black cloak covering his body, his hand and eye still bandaged up.

Traitor.

"Something the matter?" Danzo asked looking at them skeptically.

"I am here to inform you of what has happened as was my orders," Giara said, "Orochimaru made an escape and got to the high rise river. Jiraiya caught him again. Hikuryu requested for us to lie about all of this."

Danzo looked majorly surprised, he was not expecting for the Sannin to be so calm about it either. Orochimaru leant in the door frame lazily brushing strands of hair, letting snow fall out if it. He combed his hair with slender fingers, running it up and down to clear it off any left over residue. He was completely distracted by his long black strands and not at all paying attention to Danzo.

"Hikuryu has been sentenced then. As for you." Danzo said looking at Orochimaru who for the first time looked up away from his hair and locked eyes with Danzo, "you will be restrained at all times."

"By that you mean?" Orochimaru asked, Danzo motioned for them to wait there and went back into his room. When he returned he had the same chains that were on the Sannin in his jail cell. They were long and when put on still allowed free access of movement. He handed them over to Giara.

"He must have those at all times, if someone is not watching him for some reason or if you are asleep he is to be chained to something. I will send someone to sentence Hikuryu." Danzo said.

"I can sentence him if you wish." Giara said.

"Sentence?" Orochimaru asked, although more to himself.

"Yes do that. Make it quick and clean." Danzo said, "and do not think your escape has gone unpunished Orochimaru. I will return to you later today with the measures we will take."

Orochimaru shrugged and brushed hair out his face, his demeanor had changed drastically. He was far too much like his old self, far to reassured of his fate. He seemed to in control of himself. Danzo did not approve and he was a man who would take action in changing things that were not to his taste.

"Actually. Perhaps he should stay here for the rest of the night." Danzo said, "I will need to assign new guards any way. You are dismissed Giara, when you are finished the sentence tell Jiraiya he has lost his position and can come along for the mission or turn back and go home, but he is no longer in any way related to Orochimaru's guard force. When you return I will have two new guards assigned to Orochimaru and you will once again serve as the report back." Danzo said.

"As you wish Danzo." Giara said turning to place the chains on Orochimaru, the snake allowed it with out fighting and entered Danzo's room when told to. Giara disappeared.

When he was gone Danzo closed the door and moved inside as well.

"Sentence? What is his sentence Danzo?" Orochimaru asked as he let his eyes roam the room absorbing all the detail. His curios golden eyes darted from place to place never settling on an object for more than a few seconds.

"He will be killed for treachery." Danzo said as he passed Orochimaru. Orochimaru's eyes instantly fled from their previous spot and came to meet Danzo's.

"He was not a traitor Danzo." Orochimaru said, he felt a sudden pain in his side, he had moved to swiftly for his injuries liking.

"He wanted to lie about your escape." Danzo said, "now while we are on that topic, how exactly did you escape?" Danzo asked.

"Me? I jumped out the bedroom window. Ran out through the back and followed out the forest path till I hit the river." Orochimaru said, "lying is not something we kill our allies for surely."

"It is here in the ANBU. And Jiraiya caught you at the river before you crossed?" Danzo asked.

"No Jiraiya caught me in the middle of the river. I attempted to cross it but the ice broke and so on. Nearly died but then Jiraiya stepped in, I have no chakara remember. Getting across the river was not possible. The ANBU should use their men more sparingly." Orochimaru continued.

"We use our men well and we will sentence those who no longer serve their purpose. We only have flawless shinobi. You do not act like a man who stared death in the face." Danzo said.

"I'm telling the truth if that is what you mean. I have no reason to lie and besides I have the scars to prove my story. Anyway, kill your men if you want. I never much liked him, to passive, no motive to help or destroy simply just existing." Orochimaru said.

"You fell in the river but you do not look at all injured." Danzo said, "it is a storm out there."

"I'm very aware of the weather, it tried to kill me after all. I got injured." Orochimaru said lifting his top up slightly to reveal the bandaged up wound, "fell into the water, was healed and such when I returned."

"You are my most annoying prisoner yet." Danzo said simply.

"I've done nothing to validate that. I escaped once and it was a very pathetic attempt. Im sure there have been other escapes." Orochimaru said once agin looking around the room curiously.

"But none of them had anything I needed them to keep." Danzo said.

"Your secrets? Your secrets are safe for so long as I am Danzo. I have no reason to rat you out, no reason yet that is. It is in your own interest to not give me one." Orochimaru said with a sly smile.

"I'm afraid I will be giving you a good reason shortly. Like I said, escape does not go unpunished." Danzo said.

"Neither does betrayal. I suggest you watch your step. Jiraiya might be very intrigued to know about you. Sensei too." Orochimaru said, "be grateful, I could tell you to release me or I will spill all your lies to the world, could black mail you in to that rather easily." Orochimaru said.

"Then why don't you?" Danzo asked skeptically, once more fearing the snakes motives.

"I have my reasons. Anyway, let us not dwell on this, may I ask what my job will be at the North region? Must be something important if it requires my life, killing a rogue such as myself is generally top priority. What makes me the exception? To what do I owe my life?" Orochimaru asked leaning on the counter, his slender arms supporting him, his thin form lightly against the wood work. He watched Danzo intently.

He was far to cocky and confident, he felt way to safe. He found security on Danzo's secrets, he found his safety net in Danzo's darkest life. He needed to be broken soon or he would surely tear the operation a part.

"That does not concern you. We shall proceed with punishment." Danzo said quickly. Orochiamru gave him an annoyed look.

"It concerns me a lot actually, what right do you think you have condemning me Danzo? Those experiments were under you they were just merely placed under my name. The crimes that are held against me are more your crimes than mine yet you stand before me treating me like a caged pet." Orochimaru shook his head in annoyance, "how dare you turn your back on me so easily. We were an alliance. Kill Hikuryu for his treachery while you stand here as the embodiment of treachery itself. I understand the fake act in front of anyone in Konoha, by all means if one of them walks past treat me like a criminal, but do not fool yourself behind closed doors. We are who we truly are when we are alone, do not stop reminding yourself that this is your fault. The hate those people show me should be directed more so at you."

"I know who I am what I have done. You chose to follow me, you chose to follow this life." Danzo said sensing the resentment. Orochimaru looked as if he wanted to attack the other.

"I was a child, with no guidance. Looking back I can safely say I was a fool. Back then I did not see it as that, I saw the people as monsters not deserving life, I saw myself as right that I would discover something life saving. To help the village. I was wrong but you let me believe such foolish things. All so that you would have an ally worth keeping." Orochimaru said regretting his past greatly, "all so that you could get what you wanted."

"You agreed to it in order to get what you wanted. We are not that far a part, I simply am in the position of advantage." Danzo said, Orochimaru muttered something to himself, Danzo failed to catch it, failed to care. He walked up to the snake, Orochimaru held his ground effortlessly. He no longer felt the urge to run or bolt, to cower from touch to back away from another being. He missed his jutsu terribly he thought, letting his mind wander, his eyes dropped to the floor Danzo didn't know if the snake was wrapped up in thought or avoiding eye contact. Danzo didn't know if the snake still had any fear for touch, in respect however Danzo stood a small distance away and motioned for the snakes attention.

"Pass me your chains." He said, thinking the snake might not like him getting close enough to take them himself. Orochimaru broke out of his trance and met Danzo's eyes, no hint of fear could be traced in them. He lifted his hands and placed the middle of the chain in Danzo's hand. Danzo then took handcuffs and clipped them onto the long chains, he handcuffed the other cuff to a kitchen pillar against the wall. Orochimaru looked curiously.

"Where are you going?" Orochimaru asked.

"I will be back." Danzo replied.

"Thanks." Orochimaru replied sarcastically, his question never answered. Danzo slipped out the room, and locked the doors and windows behind him, the windows were sealed with some sort of jutsu as well. He could hear the door on the other end also being sealed. He sighed, he was not going to get out of here, it would be hard getting out of the sealed room with jutsu let alone with out. Orochimaru started trying different hand seals, in hopes of getting some response from his chakara. Every now and then he tried accessing his chakara, if for nothing else but to remind himself it existed. He tried hopelessly for several minutes, his chakara seeming desolate. He tried again however and continued his efforts. A small flare burst from his hand and he smiled in contentment, small but there. It was healing, they had done a bad job he chuckled. His hydra form still felt as if it was banging at the bars of the seals. Trying desperately to be freed. When he did return his chakara he wondered if he would be able to stop the transformation before it happened. Either way if he did transform he would be able to defend himself, the hydra form was one of his most powerful attacks. He tried again this time receiving another burst of power, stronger than before, the next time he tried it flared up in a black and purple rage, the chain around his left hand cracked. It did not break but it now had a long crack around the loop holding his wrist. He cursed, Danzo might notice that, the chain might even break eventually. The breaking could come to his advantage, unless Danzo saw it first. The seal by the door was released and Orochimaru jumped and stopped his chakara which gladly fell away. Danzo stepped in, three ANBU behind him. Orochimaru followed their movement with his eyes, did Danzo not know the consequence of making an enemy out of the snake.

"As you said Orochimaru. You know too much. Silence him." Danzo ordered, Orochimaru gave him an angered look.

"So you do not need me then?" Orochimaru asked.

"Oh you will not die Sannin." Danzo said, "do what you must."

"Yes Danzo." They said as they moved closer to the snake, Orochimaru moved further back but the wall blocked him. He hissed as they approached him, the one slipped out a small blade. The other started with hand signs the last placed his hand on the one end of the chain and pushed it down so the snake was lurched forwards closer to the group.

"Bastard." Orochimaru hissed glaring at Danzo, Danzo went down to the end of the room, picked up a scroll and started writing on it. As if his old ally wasn't being harmed in the background. To Orochimaru's relief the blade was slipped through a hole in the chain, he could not move any more as he was stuck to the counter, the small hollow of his back being pushed into the end if the counter top. He grunted in pain as his back was slammed into it painfully. Electricity surged around the one ANBU's hand, he placed it on the snakes chest. Orochimaru writhed as it surged through his body in an uncontrolled rage. He muffled his pained cries to maintain his pride. He instinctively pulled against his restraints, trying to get away from the cruel source of pain. His muffled cries once again some what animistic, like a dog who struggled for its final breath. He tried in vein to escape, he writhed against the pressure and pain. Danzo glanced up once or twice to see everything was going accordingly but besides that he was dedicated to his paper. Orochimaru suddenly had a moment of weakness, he gave up on trying to control anything. He didn't try take control of himself or any one around him. Chakara burst from his hands and arms, he pulled and the chain broke and shattered. Danzo looked up quickly and got to his feet. Then the chakara died in a flash and Orochimaru was stranded in the midst of the ninja who still had their chakara. Who were both shocked and angry, both ready to attack and ready to defend. Orochimaru backed up wondering what his next move would be. He had not called upon his chakara, he had not asked it to come forth. This was a major flaw, the gig was up. Danzo now knew for a fact that the snake still had some chakara. Orochimaru allowed his eyes to dart back and forth checking what every man in the room was doing. They all had their hands prepared to make seals to take the snake down if need be.

Isn't this just working out then?

"Something you'd like to tell us?" Danzo asked. Orochimaru was silent,there were many things running through his head but none of them seemed to come forth out his mouth. None of the things he wanted to say managed to slip from his lips. He left the question suspended and awaited the next move. He did not know what he was supposed to do at this point, he would skip his turn. Danzo seemed rather eager to make his next move.

"Nothing? This is a first." Danzo said. Orochimaru wished he knew what his next move should be. He wished he had some sort of idea on which words to mutter to avoid the worst case scenario.

"Very well then." Danzo said, as if on command the three men took up every side of Danzo in a shield like manner. Making their motive of protecting their leader clear. Orochimaru mentally tried to see if he could possibly get more chakara. He couldn't. It was gone, it erupted like a flame and then died. He needed to lie, or Danzo would make the procedure take place again. That would destroy his chances of regaining his jutsu.

"Be careful, ground him." Danzo ordered. The three men rushed the snake who had no jutsu to try dodge with. He did what came naturally and shielded his face with his arms. He was expecting impact but no impact came. He then heard a muffled scream and when he glanced the three men where rushing a new opponent. Jiraiya lifted up his hand in a claw like manner blue forming in his palm, it spiraled violently until the blue hue was visibly dangerous. He slammed the attack into one of the men.

"Resengan!" He said as it hit its target, the man was sent crashing to the floor. Jiraiya made quick work of the other ones and rushed Danzo as soon as he could.

"Two rogues?" Danzo asked in surprise, an eyebrow raised before low chuckle escaped him.

"This is not something you should be laughing about." Jiraiya growled as he held a kunia to the elders throat. Danzo met his eyes in amusement.

"Your Sensei will be so happy when I give him the news." Danzo said before evaporating into smoke. Jiraiya spun around it saw that there was no sign of Danzo. He had escaped during the confusion, in other words back up was waiting outside. Jiraiya grabbed Orochimaru's wrist and ran down the hall.

"Jiraiya!" Orochimaru said trying to bring the stronger male dragging him to halt. Jiraiya stopped out of courtesy.

"What!?" He asked quickly.

"Danzo will be waiting with his men down there." Orochimaru said, "we should go that way."

Jiraiya followed his movement towards the stairs, "but Oro that that leads up... Getting higher won't do us any good."

"Yes it will, they won't be up there waiting for us. We can jump down the other side of the building, make an escape through the front edit which is just around those buildings. They won't see us if we play our cards right." Orochimaru said.

"Jump? Do you trust me?" Jiraiya asked he hardly allowed Orochimaru to answer as he ran towards the stairs leading up dragging the smaller male behind him.

"No but I have little choice." Orochimaru replied as he made sure to keep up so he wasn't being dragged to much. They raced up the stairs and kept getting higher and higher, they eventually reached the top floor and got onto the roof. They could hear the sound of the ANBU men in the building and all around the outside of it. As Orochimaru had said, no one was near the roof.

"We need to get there." Orochimaru said pointing to a few trees further down. They spread into a clump of more trees that as the snake had said lead to an exit. If they made it to the trees they were home safe.

"Plans on getting down..." Jiraiya asked.

"Your a ninja. Jump it fool." Orochimaru said, "hope your not scared of bloody heights."

"No no not that. Haha, just hope my aim is good enough and all." Jiraiya said, realizing for the first time that both theirs lives rested completely in him.

"We learnt this when we were gennin. I'm sure you will manage Jiraiya." Orochimaru said.

"You will die too don't get cocky." Jiraiya replied. Orochimaru took a small pebble off the roof and threw it over the opposite side of the building. The sound of ninja all around shifted their weight to observe the noise. Making sure the two Sannin weren't there. In the confusion Jiraiya took a chance and picked Orochimaru up and leapt towards the trees. He managed to land exactly where he planned to. He was smug and displayed his emotions clearly on his face. Orochimaru shoved Jiraiya in the chest and made him lower him. He then elegantly slipped to his feet and started running towards the exit.

"Come on hurry." Orochimaru said, Jiraiya caught up easily and ended up taking the lead again, his chakara propelling him. They got out the village unnoticed, hopping the fence and making it to the forest of snow. Their hearts pounded against their heavy breathing chests. Jiraiya had gotten hold of Orochimaru's wrist again and was pulling him forwards. Orochimaru didn't mind the help his stamina and durability lowered with out chakara. They kept running until Orochimaru slammed on breaks as they reached the river. It's waters still raging in an uncontrolled fury. Death still waiting on the other side. Jiraiya came up next to him and placed his hand on his back guiding him forwards.

"Come on Ill help you." Jiraiya said, "this time you won't almost drown." Jiraiya mocked, blue flashed around his feet and he stepped onto the water. Orochimaru looked at him, he didn't want to be carried again. He was done with being a damsel in distress. His arrogance and pride took over.

"I've got it thanks." He said as he went to the thickest ice he could see.

"That's what you said last time..." Jiraiya said looking over worriedly. He heard the voices of men approaching, "their coming."

"Then we should go." Orochimaru said as he hopped onto the first block of ice, water ran across and over it. He stopped his mind from reliving his last encounter. It wasn't that wide a river. He hopped from ice to ice, he made it to the end with great caution, the last block in front of him disappointingly thin, Jiraiya walked on top of the water beside the snake in case something did happen. Orochimaru ignored him however and kept putting one foot in front of the other, leaping form place to place. The last step the ice was to thin and gave in, Jiraiya was there as soon as the ice made to loud a crack and grabbed the snake before he hit the water, placing him in solid land again.

Ah good, back to being the damsel in distress then.

"Thank you." Orochimaru muttered although he wished he had been left.

"Must you fight so hard for your dependence?" Jiraiya sighed his nerves shot for the others safety. The two Sannin carried on deeper into the forest.

"What if I never get my chakara back? I need to learn to live with out it... Just in case." Orochimaru muttered. They carried on through the thick snow, Jiraiya knew it would be easier to leap through the trees, after all the snow slowed them down drastically. He couldn't leave Orochimaru on the ground alone. Besides, leaving him behind would be pointless. He had run for his sake. On the other hand the ANBU following him would not face the same problem, they could jump in the trees and be quicker. Luckily the ANBU were not aware of their position, so they could try sneak through unnoticed.

"No way I could pick you up and we can jump through the trees is there?" Jiraiya asked, Orochimaru glanced over to him.

"Feel free to jump up there by yourself." He replied, he had some how managed to gain the lead again.

"Won't do me much good leaving you behind now will it." Jiraiya said as he ran to be at the others side.

"Neither will jumping us through the trees. You carrying me will slow you down. It's about the same as the snow." Orochimaru said, his breath still a bit labored.

"You're actually really light." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru looked over at him quizzically.

"I'm still human Jiraiya. I weigh enough to be a burden." Orochimaru said, "this way." Orochimaru took Jiraiya down a narrow path. The path was heavily thin, thick trees clumped far to close together. Orochimaru slipped through them with no effort, his slim form hardly touching the trees, Jiraiya found a lot more difficulty with his broad and muscular body. He used the trees to push himself through, Orochimaru could be heard laughing, in his usual slightly feminine and mocking way.

"Having trouble back there?" He asked throwing his head back slightly to see the white haired man struggle.

"You just keep walking." Jiraiya replied, in an effort to spare his last scrap of dignity he quickened his pace. They made their way thorough the trees and ended up on a road. The road had been cleared off snow recently but the snow was still falling heavily on it. The road could not be seen but the snow was much thinner than in the forest. They carried on forwards and ran down the road until they were a safe distance away. The ANBU men had been lost in the forest. It was unlikely the men would be able to track them now. They were both panting from the adrenalin and rush. The cold air they took in stung their lungs and throat. Orochimaru started laughing, Jiraiya failed at seeing what was funny and stared at him.

"You're a rogue." Orochimaru said finally, Jiraiya looked at him coldly. He didn't find that amusing.

"No I'm not." Jiraiya replied.

"You went against the law Jiraiya." Orochimaru said looking at him as if he were being stubborn.

"I'm still not a rogue. I'm going back to Konoha." Jiraiya said.

"They will not show you mercy Jiraiya... Don't go back." Orochimaru said, his voice was genuinely concerned. Something on any other day Jiraiya would have admired and been happy with. However the title of rogue hung above his head and made the white haired man blind to it.

"I'm not running Orochimaru. I'm going back." Jiraiya said.

"Going back is stupidity. They will sentence you to something. No, you went against Danzo. The punishment will be even worse." Orochimaru said brushing hair out of his face.

"I'm going back." Jiraiya said, he paused, "we're going back."

"Speak for yourself. It's suicide." Orochimaru said, "God you are inconceivable."

"I'm not the reason this happened. You shouldn't have run away." Jiraiya said. Orochimaru stopped dead and glared up at him. His golden eyes holding too many emotions for Jiraiya to identify. Hurt? Anger? Fear?

"I ran Jiraiya because I refuse to be subjected to this. I'm not some caged pet you can lock up or beat into submission. I know what they would have done to me. I know what life lay ahead. I will not simply fall at their feet beg for redemption and live a pathetic life of suppression." Orochimaru said, "go back if you must. I am not."

"It's not your choice." Jiraiya said, "Danzo was out of line. Either way as of now we are will listen to Sensei. He won't let anything happen." Jiraiya said.

"How many times I haven't heard those words Jiraiya, how many times those words have fallen short." Orochimaru said, his voice was small, soft and unsure. He averted his eyes, stared at the floor his hair falling across his face. Jiraiya sighed and walked up to him tried to put his hand on his shoulder.

"Orochimaru-" Jiraiya's hand was smacked away, cold eyes glared at him.

"Don't touch me, don't act like you are doing this for me. Don't act like you are doing what is right. Admit you are wrong. God knows no one in your village does." Orochimaru snapped.

"My village? Glad you detached so quickly." Jiraiya said taking a step back.

"Detached? Oh I was never in that village. I lived there. That was all, I was not a part of that village. I never will be." Orochimaru said, "I'm not going back unless you force me. Are you going to force me Jiraiya?"

"If it comes to that." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru looked over defiantly. He took a step back.

"So in an attempt to set me free you place me in another cage?" Orochimaru scoffed, "that's logical. Can't tell you just how grateful I am really. Fine. If I am to go back I'll go back to Danzo."

"Wh-what!? Why Danzo? And I lack logic you say." Jiraiya said, completely confused as to why his friend would go back to the devil himself.

"I'd much rather deal with him than Hiruzen." Orochimaru said, "since I only have two options I'll go with Danzo. Rather the devil you know than the devil you don't."

"I didn't give you that option. Come on, we are going." Jiraiya said turning off, knowing running was pointless and standing would only lead to being dragged Orochimaru followed. He couldn't say he was at all happy, he couldn't have made his annoyance more clear either. He lagged behind purposefully and refused to reply to any of Jiraiya's attempts at conversation starters. Jiraiya sighed, it was along journey, the two Sannin had run through the forest and now had a much longer journey than the cart ride was. It would take the two at least three times as long, luckily there were, if Jiraiya's memory served him well, enough village's to stop at when need be. Also, Orochimaru had been patched up rather nicely thanks to Giara. In any regard Jiraiya couldn't wait to see just how painful a journey Orochimaru would make it for him. He knew his friend well. He knew just how far he went. Jiraiya laughed internally, and wished himself luck.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

Although the journey started off in complete and utter silence as Orochimaru refused to speak to Jiraiya, it had now turned into a non stop complaining session. The same few words kept occurring and Orochimaru seemed to use them like a phrase. Never had Jiraiya heard the same few words be issued so many times in such a short amount of space in all his life.

"It's cold." Orochimaru said, Jiraiya rolled his eyes, Orochimaru must have said that at least a hundred times in the past five minutes. This time it was Jiraiya's turn to not reply. It did not work for him like it did for the snake. Orochimaru was never once deterred form speaking even if he was ignored. Then again he had always been one to talk to himself.

"Seriously Jiraiya I'm dying over here. We need a plan." Orochimaru snapped at last.

_God damn it how many times must I repeat myself?_

Jiraiya stopped when he saw the snake slam on breaks like a stubborn animal. Orochimaru folded his arms over his chest and looked away from Jiraiya in annoyance.

"Well what exactly am I supposed to do? When we find a village we can stop." Jiraiya said.

"That could be miles away." Orochimaru complained.

"I'm sure we can make it." Jiraiya said rolling his eyes again.

"You might be able to. I don't have chakara, I've been running for God knows how long, I'm still suffering the consequence of crossing that bloody river and I've lost enough blood to recreate a whole new human being." Orochimaru said, he didn't like to admit weakness but when he did he left pretty much nothing out. He made his situation known, and he made his feelings on the matter equally known.

"Okay…" Jiraiya said, Orochimaru eventually went off the road they had been walking on and sunk to the floor next to a tree. His head was resting on his arms which were folded over his legs keeping them to his chest, Jiraiya finally realised how much strain it must have been on an average civilian. Chakara was a key element and under going all the procedures he was surprised Orochimaru had enough strength to make it this far. The wind howled and blew past the two ninja, throwing bits of hardened snow at them and causing shivers to run down both of their backs.

"Well, I can light a fire? We could have a quick stop behind those trees?" Jiraiya offered trying to locate something he could use to light his flame on. He eventually settled for climbing the tree Orochimaru sat beside and broke of a few of its branches. He wasn't paying much attention as the branches fell from the top of the tree and came crashing down. Orochimaru darted out the way and stumbled from his previous seat. He glared up at Jiraiya.

"Look what you're doing up there Jiraiya." Orochimaru reminded him his tone surprisingly emotionless, he sighed and shook his head and went to sit beside a different tree far from the white haired Sannin who was breaking the trees above. Jiraiya eventually leapt down and collected his scattered pieces of wood. He took them a little way off the road so that the area they would be seated at was out of sight from people travelling on the road, just in case Danzo and his team managed to track the path they took. Jiraiya placed the wood in a neat little pile and then did a few quick seals. Controlled flames erupted from Jiraiya's mouth and lit the wood. It danced around viciously as the wind blew it. Orochimaru trotted over eagerly and sat down next to the flame. He looked content as he sat beside the fire watching it dance about, the reflection of flickering flames in his golden eyes. Jiraiya stared at him for a moment until he eventually came to sit with the snake. Orochimaru gave him an offish look.

"Problem with a little extra body heat?" Jiraiya joked as his friend shuffled irritably.

"No… you better not try and kiss me again that's all I'm saying." Orochimaru said, Jiraiya gave a slightly offended look but then laughed.

"That was a pity kiss." He replied.

"Well I don't want pity. And considering you think it's acceptable to kiss people I especially do not want your pity." Orochimaru retorted.

"You sound rather bitter about it being out of pity." Jiraiya joked, he hadn't gotten a conversation right with the Sannin since the journey started, if mocking him was the only way to do so Jiraiya would attempt it.

"It was a very heartfelt pity kiss that's for sure." Orochimaru mocked back, recalling how serious Jiraiya had been.

"I'm a good actor." Jiraiya said, "I made it convincing."

"You are not a good actor." Orochimaru said tossing his head backwards to see the man who was taller than he was, "Acting is simply lying, and we all know you are no good at lying."

"Yeah… that would be your forte I'm afraid." Jiraiya replied.

"Nothing wrong with lying." Orochimaru said.

"I have to disagree." Jiraiya said.

"You shouldn't, lies have saved lives. The truth can simply be too harsh sometimes." Orochimaru said.

"Lying got you here." Jiraiya said. Orochimaru glanced at him and then smirked in his typical eerily feminine way.

"True, and nothings worse than being stuck with you in a blizzard." Orochimaru laughed, "Perhaps lying isn't worth it."

"Whatever you agreed with me in the end. I think this is the first time I've won an argument with you." Jiraiya said.

"I wouldn't count your victories unless you need at least more than one hand to keep score of them." Orochimaru said, "But yes, whatever makes you happy."

"I won." Jiraiya laughed.

"Yes, a great accomplishment for you. Perhaps your very first." Orochimaru said his eyes once again following the rapid movements of flames, Jiraiya sighed, he knew it was a long journey back and the snake was not known for being co-operative. It was a challenge he wished he had a team to help him with.

It had been several hours since the two Sannin had stopped, half of the hours taken were used to coax the stubborn snake back onto his feet. Orochimaru reluctantly followed Jiraiya when the white haired man extinguished the fire and the cold air blew once more. Jiraiya was overjoyed to see the snake up on his feet and moving, it had taken a lot of convincing to accomplish that. They continued down the road the complaints having come to a halt. Orochimaru returned to ignoring the other male in a last desperate act of defiance. He was still greatly annoyed with being stuck below Jiraiya, he hated being so inferior to anyone especially his old team mate. The next village came into view after a few hours passed. They entered it, an unfriendly guard seated at the gate. He gave them a half hearted wave and ignored them after that, security was no the right word for it. The two Sannin entered unchecked or questioned and headed for the town.

"What are we doing? Stopping or booking an inn?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hmm, its nearly night again, I think we should book a place." Jiraiya said, "I swiped this from Danzo."

Orochimaru watched as Jiraiya threw a bag possibly containing money up and down.

"Natural little thief I see." Orochimaru replied, "Well where will we stay?"

Jiraiya glanced around the village to see their options, the village was far larger than the last and had more options.

"That one looks good." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't exactly look very classy…" The snake said coldly.

"Picky prisoner." Jiraiya muttered, Orochimaru glared daggers.

"I'm not expecting a castle but seriously. That place looks like a glorified street corner." Orochimaru said.

"You'll fit right in." Jiraiya said nudging his friend playfully. The snake did not share the joke and gave him an angered look.

"Are you calling me a whore?" Orochimaru hissed, Jiraiya realised his mistake.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! I meant as in because you're a prisoner and all… prisoner life style type thing…" Jiraiya could tell he had made an unforgivable mistake and decided to try avoid speaking further, "I juts saw it had a pub… thought it might be fun is all…"

Orochimaru took it as a better response and gestured Jiraiya forward with his hand.

"Go on then." He said, Jiraiya went to the door and as he entered two people walked out dressed heavily in black and grey. The one was a female and the other a slightly taller male. They were both a few years older than the two Sannin and they dressed in clothes to small for them. The snake was not impressed.

_Would love to know where the other half of their clothes went._

They passed the two by and the male, who had dark brown hair ruffled in a distasteful way stopped and looked at them. He smiled at Jiraiya then shot daggers at Orochimaru.

"Boy or girl?" He asked sneeringly.

"Excuse you?" Orochimaru hissed.

"What are you?" The male asked rudely, at this point the girl had stopped, her dark blonde hair tied up in a high pony behind her.

"I'm human." He replied his golden eyes scanning the other like an angered cat. Jiraiya looked at the soon to be rough situation, the two pretty boys looked truculent as the stared at each other, reminding Jiraiya much off two cats before they leapt at one another.

"He's a dude, now let's go Oro." Jiraiya said.

"A boy? Who'd fucking guess huh?" the male laughed.

"Just the language I'd expect from a man like yourself." Orochimaru muttered, he looked relatively mad at that point, claws bared.

"Leave him Orochimaru." Jiraiya said.

"Orochimaru? Sounds familiar." The woman said.

"Stupid name. Means snake doesn't it? What a freak." The male said. Orochimaru made a low hissing sound, black chakara lightly almost transparently glowed around his hand. Jiraiya spotted it and decided he needed to intervene.

"Orochimaru no, move." He said lightly pushing the snake onwards. Orochimaru had clearly dug in his heels and didn't budge. The chakara remained, growing less faint by the second.

"Wait are you his?" The male asked, "I suggest you move away, people here don't like new faces."

"What do you mean am I his? I'm not a whore." Orochimaru said the chakara now a dark black.

"Really? You'd do well here. Not many pretty guys around." The woman said, the male behind her growled and she turned to face him, "What, don't like the competition? Get used to it boy."

"Okay that's enough it was nice meeting you." Jiraiya said, the black haired Sannin beside him had just opened his mouth to reply when he was pulled inside.

"I would have liked to have defended myself! She just said I should be a bloody whore!" Orochimaru snapped.

"This village is pretty old okay, the people here are not classy. Don't take in their opinions." Jiraiya said.

"This place is just low class Jiraiya. There were better choices." Orochimaru said.

"I didn't steal that much off of Danzo okay, if we need to stop multiple times we need to budget. It's better than the cold." Jiraiya said, the snake couldn't argue with that. Not yet at least. Orochimaru sighed but once again resorted to following the taller Sannin. They went to the check in desk and a questioning looking man stepped forwards. He gave Jiraiya an unimpressed look then glanced at the pale Sannin irritably.

"We'd like a room for a night please." Jiraiya said.

"Of course you do." The man said looking at them disgustedly.

"Um… well yeah I guess…" Jiraiya said slightly confused.

"Not that I have room to judge sir, but you disgust me, and as for you," The man said looking at Orochimaru, "You could seriously do more with your life."

"Wait what?" Jiraiya said confused but pretty sure he was being insulted.

"Just saying," The man said directing his next point once again at Orochimaru, "You could be something else, pay can't be worth men like that."

"He also thinks I'm a whore. Jiraiya we are leaving." Orochimaru snapped, he spun around swiftly, the man behind the desk double took the statement.

"Oh, sorry. Not many people come here unless you know…" The man drifted off, "Um, theirs a very nice room available for you two if you'd like."

"Please." Jiraiya said, slightly miffed.

_Can't believe I'm staying here._

"Here you go." The man said taking the money and handing Jiraiya a key, the man gave his co-worker beside him an awkward look before trying his hardest to wave goodbye in a friendly manner.

On their way up the stairs Jiraiya and Orochimaru passed two men, the smaller one laughing in a giddy fake tone, clearly trying to win himself a larger tip. The larger man was clearly not funny.

"This is an inn not a whore house." Jiraiya said, finally horrified upon entering.

_Took you long enough to be appalled._

"Well its illegal Jiraiya. They aren't going to broad cast what this place actually is." Orochimaru said.

"It's an inn though, we stopped here once with Sensei on a mission…was much brighter then…" Jiraiya said.

"New owner, new business." Orochimaru said, "This our room?"

"Yeah this is it." Jiraiya said clicking open the door and entering. Orochimaru entered after and they looked at the largish room. It was pleasantly clean looking and fresh smelling but Orochimaru hesitated before sitting on the bed.

_I don't really want to sleep there…_

Jiraiya read his friends thoughts and burst out laughing.

"Pleasant thought huh?" He laughed, "Don't worry the sheets and linen have been cleaned I'm sure."

"Really. You are truly satisfied with the lowest of hygiene." Orochimaru responded, "Ugh, I'm sure there were other cheaper places… classier ones at that."

"Get over it." Jiraiya said, not sparing the snake a glance. Orochimaru looked like a bristled up cat as he eyed the room. Disgust could not have been clearer in his movement and eyes, he didn't stay in the same spot for more than a few seconds and he glided around the room clearly unsettled. Jiraiya decided to continue ignoring him until finally the snake sat down on the edge of the bed. Jiraiya was comfortable enough and had no quarrels with the room. A bed was bed in the white haired Sannins eyes and he didn't see a reason to judge the people.

"Didn't they have a room with two single beds?" Orochimaru said, the realisation hitting him, Jiraiya held back a muffled laughter.

"Didn't ask, it doesn't really bother me." Jiraiya replied, "we can go ask and see if we can find one if you want?"

"Yes I think that's best." Orochimaru said getting up and heading for the door. Jiraiya rolled his eyes, it hadn't been more than a few minutes and the snake had managed to get him to switch rooms. It was like playing musical chairs with the pale ninja, he was hardly ever satisfied. For an orphan who practically grew up on the streets he had quite the opinion on hygiene. They made their way down the stairs, Orochimaru eagerly leading and they pulled up at the desk. The man from earlier greeted them in a fake friendly way.

"Hello, something the matter?" He asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have a room with two single beds would you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Um, no sir, we aren't often asked for singles… We might have a room with two doubles?" The man offered, the snake cringed at why there would be that option but tried his best to ignore it.

"No thanks… Jiraiya." Orochimaru said turning to face him, "Two separate beds will cost us more. We might as well go to a slightly better inn and use the same amount of money there."

"Or we could just accept sharing a bed." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru recalled his last encounter.

"Mm, I don't think so." Orochimaru said.

"This place doesn't offer refunds. Come on Oro we have no choice." Jiraiya said, "It won't be that bad we managed a single bed last time-" Jiraiya paused, the snake might bolt again at night.

_You managed I can't say it was a good time… why has he stopped talking? What's his problem now?_

"Problem?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah… you might run away again." Jiraiya said, "I need a way to prevent you from escaping."

The man behind the desk gave an obvious shocked grunt and shuffled some papers on the desk. He then looked at the two curiously. Orochimaru smiled and decided he could have some fun with the new idea he was just given.

_Mess me around hey Jiraiya… haha… let us see who wins this._

An unconfirmed challenge had been set, which Sannin would drive the other insane first. Who would manage to ruin the other with the resources they had.

Jiraiya noticed the glint in his friends eyes and glared.

"What are you doing?" He asked sceptically.

"Nothing. Since that's all you will allow me to do." Orochimaru said, a fake pathetic voice now being emitted from the ninja.

"What are you thinking then?" Jiraiya tried again confused slightly.

"You have already taken my freedom, are my thoughts no longer my own either? Will you take what little I have left?" Orochimaru asked, his head lowered slightly his hair falling into perfect place. The man behind the desk looked at the snake sympathetically and glared at Jiraiya. That was when Jiraiya clicked and realised what the snake was doing.

"Oh no its not what it looks like. He's a rogue a criminal I'm just-" Jiraiya was cut short.

"Taking advantage of him because he is pretty and has no rights. I've seen this all before. Keeping those who have no where to run. It's sick. I knew I judged you correctly the first time."

"I'm not, I- ah forget it. We'll keep our room thank you." Jiraiya said tugging Orochimaru down the hall. Orochimaru chuckled lightly.

"What was that?" Jiraiya snapped, although he didn't sound angry.

"That was me having a bit of fun." Orochimaru said, "I wonder how many people here will side with me over you."

"Let's not test that. Damn it I'm ganna need a frikkin gag and chain for you." Jiraiya said.

"He giving you trouble?" A large man asked, he was a head and a half bigger than Jiraiya who was already tall to begin with. Orochimaru looked up at him in surprise but then allowed his façade to fall back into place. Playing the wounded and vulnerable, Jiraiya winced, if this guy picked a fight it would not be pretty. The snake truly was being difficult. Jiraiya laughed inside his head. Two could play at that game.

"So what if I am." Jiraiya said, the man glared at him and Orochimaru looked over confused, "Only thing you can do is take him from me, but that would surely be a waste of your time."

_Don't you bloody dare._

"Well no he doesn't have to take me." Orochimaru said quickly, deciding to stunt Jiraiya's plan promptly, "He simply has to remove you."

"Not that removing me would do anything other than end him up in prison. I'm with the ANBU." Jiraiya said showing his badge, "If he attacks me I have rights to stop him, if he takes you on the other hand I can't do anything. So that would be the only problem I face… unless there is something you'd like to tell him?"

"Um… well no there isn't…" Orochimaru said, the tall man gave an angry look towards Jiraiya.

"Well then like you said, I'll just take him with me." The man said, "You can stay in my room tonight love."

"Oh… that's great…" Orochimaru lied, the man was being genuinely caring but it still annoyed the snake Sannin.

"Come on." The man said lightly guiding Orochimaru, the snake made a quick dart and jumped in a graceful motion back to Jiraiya.

"I don't want to cause anyone trouble, really its fine." He said quickly.

"Sweetheart, he won't be able to get to you if you're with me. It's no problem I'll keep you safe." The man said, Orochimaru shot Jiraiya an irritated look and then realised his position.

"In that case, if you swear my safety." Orochimaru said flawlessly faking a grateful and vulnerable voice. He glanced at Jiraiya this time with a content mischievous smile. Jiraiya eyed him worriedly, wondering how the other had found this to be his benefit. Then it him.

_Haha there goes your gag and chain Jiraiya._

"Um, I actually can't let you do that." Jiraiya said quickly.

"I didn't expect you to let me punk." The man said, "If you want a fight we can always take this outside."

"No fights, that's not what I'm looking for although if we did by the way, I'd win, height doesn't mean that much-" Jiraiya was cut off, he never had mastered the art of saying simply what was needed.

"You'd win? Hopeful, but I can see your going to cause beautiful over there trouble all night. Let's settle this." The man said, Orochimaru looked on in amusement and stood aside as the two brashly walked past. He followed them out into the dirty looking street where onlookers watched eagerly all rooting for a fight.

"You know how fighting works here?" The man asked.

"No what are the rules?" Jiraiya said confidently.

"No ninjutsu, no Genjutsu no jutsu what so ever. Just fists. No weapons either, take any kunia's or other weapons off of you." The man said, Jiraiya nodded.

"Alright, Orochi hold my stuff." He said, Orochimaru nodded and came to collect both of their possessions. An onlooker whistled as he saw the long haired Sannin come into the fighting arena. Orochimaru ignored him and stepped away giving the two fighting men some space.

"Hey your next if you don't watch it." The man said to the whistling blond.

"Is this over him? I'll join." Another man said.

"Winner takes it all." The blond agreed stepping up.

"Don't worry Princess, I'll make sure to win you away from these freaks." Another man said as he joined.

"Um…" Jiraiya said as he saw the new three faces join the ring, he gulped down and looked at his opponents. He hadn't expected it to be a fight against four men, one was daunting enough. Considering he didn't have jutsu that was.

Orochimaru looked smug in the background, not because he had collected four men willing to fight for him within minutes but simply because he had found a way to get back at Jiraiya. He waved at Jiraiya as the white haired male glared at him, a content and deceptively feminine smile playing on his lips. The men stirred like a pack of dogs in a cage before they were released into the fighting pit. All riling each other up with insults and snide remarks. All of them over confident, even Jiraiya had picked up on the energy. Orochimaru watched on in amusement, although Jiraiya was not physically the biggest out of the men he had the highest chance of success. He was an experienced ninja, and even though he wasn't allowed to use jutsu, skill was something that could not be taken away. The fight commenced without a proper signal and the men engaged in a distasteful brawl. Orochimaru soon became disinterested in the primitive fight, not being one for animalistic behaviour. He started averting his eyes and backing away slowly. He didn't care for the battle any longer and the cold started to get over bearing. It had been funny while it lasted but soon it merely looked like a heap of meat rolling around. He entered the inn again and trotted up the stairs. He didn't want to be around to see who the victor was, just in case it wasn't Jiraiya and he was forced to try and get out of some weird mans clutches. He opened the door and locked it behind him, he was still disgusted with the bed room but decided it was better than nothing. He took a quick shower before slipping into the spacious bed, it was much more settling being alone again. Having used a lot of energy that day sleep took the Sannin quickly and the warm sheets of bedding helped increase the Sannins fatigue.

A knock on the door awoke the Sannin and he jolted up, he looked over to the clock only to discover he had only been asleep for thirty minutes. He got out of the warm bed reluctantly and sauntered to the door.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Oro let me in!" Jiraiya sounded from the other side.

"… And why would I do that?" Orochimaru asked.

"Because you're a decent human being…" Jiraiya tried.

"You recently said I wasn't. I recall you saying I was no longer human or decent back in the Konoha holding cells." Orochimaru replied leaning on the closed door idly inspecting his nails as he spoke.

"Come on open up, I'm all dirty and tired." Jiraiya said.

"That hardly affects me." Orochimaru said.

"Ugh, Oro come on please… I won the fight…" Jiraiya said.

"Oh good, out of all the brainless brutes you were the best." Orochimaru replied, "Congratulations."

"Will you just open the door, its not like I can't get in with force." Jiraiya said.

"True words coming from the alpha brute I suppose. Feel free to let yourself in then" Orochimaru laughed.

"You are so difficult. Fine." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru heard the footsteps of the other male disappear down the hall and he chuckled before going back to the bed. What Jiraiya decided to do was his own choice. Orochimaru clambered back into the bed and pulled the blankets around him securely. Once again sleep took him with out hesitation. When he awoke again it was pitch black and there was another breathing figure beside him in the bed. Orochimaru was startled at first before realising it was Jiraiya. He had clearly found some way into the room, not very surprising for a ninja. The room had lost several degrees of temperature and the snake shivered and drew the blankets closer, he was once again grateful for Jiraiya's shared body heat. Orochimaru considered his option of running. Jiraiya had allowed him to sleep unchained and free. He could easily escape straight out the front door for that matter. Something held him back though, despite the easy escape route the snake stayed. He stayed long enough for the plan to slip past him and for sleep to claim him for the third time easily. He stayed long enough to be certain he was not going to go. Was it the risk of death? Or something else, what ever it was the snake ended up shifting closer to the muscular form behind him. Close, but not too close. Just as the snake always kept people he wished to trust.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

When morning came Orochimaru slowly got up and stretched out his arms in contentment. He glanced down at the other Sannin who slept in a messy stretched out heap beside him. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and started brushing his fingers through his hair, untangling any pieces in need. Jiraiya never stirred once as the Sannin slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face. When he came back he wasn't surprised to see the man unmoved. Orochimaru glided over to his friend and lightly nudged him.

"Jiraiya." He said, the man stirred but remained fast asleep.

"Jiraiya!" Orochimaru tried again. When no movement was made the snake Sannin shoved the sleeping man. Jiraiya groggily woke up, still not completely out of his dream state.

"Morning." Orochimaru said, some what cheerfully. Jiraiya was fully awake after that.

"What have you done?" He asked rubbing his head.

"What do you mean?" Orochimaru asked confused.

"Your happy who'd you kill?" Jiraiya said, "Its way to early for this."

"I didn't kill anyone idiot." Orochimaru said rolling his eyes, "But I'll make sure to hide my happiness in the future I assure you."

"That was genuine happiness? I have to ask, why?" Jiraiya said looking at the pale ninja with a smile.

"I simply am not upset. Perhaps it is because I am no longer cold, my wounds are healing and I don't have a chain wrapped around me. The little things really impact you a lot when you have no control over them." Orochimaru replied getting up and walking over to a small double seater couch and sitting down.

"I'll hurry up and get done. Then we can be on our way." Jiraiya said getting up out of bed. Orochimaru nodded and waited for him.

When the toad Sannin had made his way back into the lounge he looked half dead, he was not fully awake at all but merely performing the required daily routines.

"Okay… lets go." Jiraiya said through a yawn, Orochimaru rolled his eyes at him and then got up and trotted to the door. He swung it open and the two males made it to the inn desk and checked out. They were soon back on the road and heading towards Konoha, it was a long journey by foot.

The weather was looking a lot more cheerful, the skies were bright blue and the snow had stopped, the floor was still completely covered in snow but it was much more beautiful than the stormy weather had been. Orochimaru pulled up quickly as they walked down the semi snowy road.

Jiraiya looked at him with questioning eyes but the snake made no move at continuing, he looked into the distance like a startled deer might after hearing a rustle in the leaves.

"Come on." Jiraiya said, "What's up?"

"Did you not hear that?" Orochimaru asked, the snake stepped backwards.

"No what?" Jiraiya asked.

"That bang, it sounds like a war down there." Orochimaru replied scanning the distance with worried eyes, Jiraiya's eyes fled to the same place his friend was looking but saw nothing. He strained his ears to try and catch what his friend may have heard.

"I can't hear anything Oro, I'm sure it was nothing." Jiraiya said.

"No, it sounds bad out there, we have to turn back." Orochimaru said.

"Woah woah wait. This isn't just some excuse you've come up with to get away from nearing Konoha is it?" Jiraiya said, the silence was an indication that nothing in the distance posed threat and Jiraiya was pretty sure the snake would lie to avoid going back to the village he betrayed.

"Oh really Jiraiya? That's not it, all I'm saying is we should go a different way." Orochimaru said, "I'm not going this way."

"This is the only way Orochimaru." Jiraiya complained, "There is nothing there."

"How do you know. There are many ways, longer maybe but safer no less." Orochimaru replied.

"We are moving this way, if we get closer and realise you were right we'll turn back." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru shook his head in response.

"we could get killed Jiraiya." He hissed.

"I can handle it." Jiraiya said.

"I can't and I'm not putting my life in your hands." Orochimaru said.

"Your life is already in my hands Orochimaru, if I wanted you dead you would be. You can trust me." Jiraiya said.

"I hardly trusted you when we were on the same team and I actually had jutsu. Right now I trust you even less." Orochimaru snapped.

"We're going this way, lets go. No discussion." Jiraiya said moving forward.

"You go I'll wait here for you to return missing half your limbs because you walked straight into a bloody war zone." Orochimaru said.

"No actually, you're coming with me, so that I can use all my limbs to walk across this very safe, war free zone. Move." Jiraiya said.

"No." Orochimaru said with defiant eyes. Jiraiya sighed, he didn't like the pure stubbornness of the snake, he grabbed the thin males wrist and dragged him a few steps. Despite the physical attempt at forcing the snake onwards Orochimaru was doing a pretty good job of digging his heels in. After a solid half an hour of tussling with the snake and dragging him onwards eventually the fight was lost. Orochimaru walked reluctantly behind him, still being dragged by the other. After a few more minutes Jiraiya spotted a nearby village and entered it. Orochimaru looked around sceptically, he knew he had heard something weird and he needed to know what it was. His head hurt and he suddenly felt a lot lighter than he should. He glanced around his vision slightly blurry as he tried to take in the new surroundings. He wondered what was happening not accustomed to being so weakened and out of reality. Jiraiya eventually noticed it and stopped walking.

"Hey you okay?" Jiraiya asked.

"Fine." Orochimaru half said.

"You look paler than usual if that's possible you sure?" Jiraiya said again, to answer the white haired males question soon enough the snake fell and Jiraiya swooped down and caught him just before he hit the ground. The snake was breathing rapidly again and his eyes glazed slightly flittering between being open and closed tightly.

He whimpered slightly and held his head the searing pain ripping him a part, he couldn't say what he wanted to the other man. He didn't know why he felt this way and he couldn't reply to any of Jiraiya's panicked questions. His head was in far to much pain to conjure up thoughts and words and he struggled for breath leaving none to spare for speech. He heard the same bang, perhaps it was not a war he heard, at least not one from the real world.

"Orochimaru what's wrong what's happening?" Jiraiya said holding the male up. The world spiralled uncontrollably and eventually went completely black leaving the Sannin numb.

"Orochimaru, my God what's wrong?" Jiraiya panicked, he didn't know enough to medically help his friend so he settled for finding the nearest hospital. He arrived in the facility as fast as he could and went to the woman behind the desk.

"An emergency." He said, the woman glanced at the pale Sannin and she swiftly pointed for him to move down the one hall while she contacted emergency medics. She must have thought there was something terribly wrong with him, when the snake was injured it looked a million times worse as his thin build and pale skin looked fragile. The medics were there examining him and eventually asked Jiraiya to leave the room while they finished all required tests and life saving procedures. He paced around outside until a female nurse stepped out of the room.

"May we ask a few questions please?" She asked politely.

"Yeah what's wrong with him?" Jiraiya asked slightly panicked.

"He has gone under some trauma, is there anything you are aware of?" The nurse asked.

"Um… no nothing why?" Jiraiya lied, knowing he couldn't tell the nurse about the ANBU.

"It appears his chakara has been sealed, but not completely and a lot of uncontrolled chakara is attempting to slip through and break past the seal. If he has had some trauma of any kind, which is the only real explanation it would mean his chakara is now spinning in an unbalanced way. I'm sure you can work the rest out for yourself, but the just of it is his natural balance has been completely thrown. This is a very high danger and life threatening thing. His body at present can not handle it and is reacting negatively. May we ask why he has been sealed in the first place? We may need to remove them." She finished.

"No, you can't remove them!" Jiraiya said quickly.

"It is that or he risks death, every now and then his body will reject its current situation and he will act as he did now, maybe worse as time goes on." She said.

"I know but that seal can't be taken off, is there no way of living with the seal? Is there no chance of survival?" Jiraiya asked frantically.

"We have a stabilising tablet it will help calm the chakara which will lessen the strain on the body… but it is not a guarantee. He still risks death."

Jiraiya cursed to himself. Danzo had done a terrible job at sealing the chakara and now his friend paid the price. Jiraiya worried however that if he did break the seal his friend would attack the village and run, he would never be able to stop his friend a second time. The nurse offered him entry into the snakes room and he hesitated before entering the eerily clean place. He stepped in deciding he would have to confront his friend sooner or later, Orochimaru could die and if he did it would be on his conscious. When the white haired male entered he saw his friend either fast asleep or out cold in light blue sheets. His breathing had been reduced to a more natural rhythm and his eyes no longer closed tightly in pain. He looked at peace to a degree, but weak none the less. Far weaker than the elite shinobi should ever have been, far weaker than another elite shinobi should let his team mate be.

The same question loomed around the white haired males head. Let him go? Do you love him enough to give him what he wants regardless of what might come off it?

Jiraiya averted his eyes from the weakened shinobi. Sadly the answer was clearly no. He sat down on the edge of the bed still not able to look at Orochimaru. Several minutes past and finally the downed Sannin stirred. Jiraiya held his breath hoping the other would awaken, Orochimaru remained still after his minor moment of proving he was alive. Jiraiya waited perched in the same spot, not wanting to leave even for a moment. Just in case his friend woke up alone. He was grateful when a nurse walked in.

"How long is he supposed to be out for?" Jiraiya asked, she shrugged with sympathetic eyes.

"We can't say I'm afraid. He might not wake up at all... His chakara is causing a lot of problems." The nurse said, she paused before speaking, "I do not know your reasoning for keeping that seal on him... But I must ask you to reconsider. The odds of survival are... Small... There is nothing more we can do." She said, Jiraiya looked down, he had to pick soon. He got up.

"Can you keep an eye on him… I juts need some air." He said, the nurse nodded and allowed him to leave.

Orochimaru opened his eyes, the new surrounding startled him mainly because he couldn't really see through his blurry haze. When his eyes adjusted to the real world again he noted he was currently laying in a hospital bed, no one was around and the dim light only just provided a suitable view of the room. Orochimaru slowly tried to get up. It proved to be much more painful that it should have been. He cursed and stopped his efforts, his body was not co-operating the way it should have been. He felt weak and sick to his stomach, he had never felt this fragile before in his life almost as if he was unable to even breath by himself at this point. He stopped himself from panicking and focused on getting proper breaths of air into his lungs. Once he had stabilized his breathing he tried to get up again but the same sickness hit him. His eyes shot up as a man entered his room, or more appeared. The man swirled into his room as if he was coming in from another dimension, he was dressed in a dark cloak which completely covered his identity. Orochimaru considered the teleporting man to be an illusion but after a while he realized the man was not.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked.

"A friend." The man said.

"A friend of who?" Orochimaru asked skeptically.

"So many questions little Sannin. A friend of you." The man said.

"I don't have any friends especially not ones that speak to me like I am a child." Orochimaru hissed.

"Well, I'll be labeled as what ever you want then." The man said.

"We've never met. What do you want from me?" Orochimaru said.

"We have met before, twice actually. Although I suppose they were never very proper, the first time you were only about five years old and the second I believe was a few days ago. I spoke to Jiraiya just outside the village after your escape. I'm not sure if he mentioned me." The man said.

"You spoke to Jiraiya then not me. So once when I was five." Orochimaru said.

"Well you were with Jiraiya. He was carrying you back." The man said, "so yes I suppose once."

_Oh good everyone knows about that apparently._

"What do you want?" Orochimaru asked.

"A worthy ally who can help me with my future plans." The man said.

"I'm not interested." Orochimaru said.

"I can return your jutsu." The man said again, Orochimaru paused and looked at him.

"Only he who seals a man can undo that seal. Unless the person unsealing is beyond the level of a Jounin and extended over into Kage level." Orochimaru replied.

"Well no matter the normal rules that are supposed to apply to sealing, I assure you I can set your jutsu free. And save your life." He said.

"Who are you?" The snake asked golden eyes intently staring at the others concealed form.

"Uchiha Madara." He said, Orochimaru froze and looked at him in disbelief.

"Madara? Madara is dead." Orochimaru said.

"The first did not kill me. You should not believe everything you hear." Madara said.

"I don't believe everything I hear which is exactly why I do not believe you." Orochimaru replied moving hair away from his face.

"Well I'll prove my identity if you join me Sannin. As for now... What is your answer?" Madara said.

"What is required of me? What do you wish for me to do?" Orochimaru asked.

"I will send you on a few missions. I have a group being formed nothing big no more than ten you and me included." Madara said looking out the window quickly, "you will do missions for me, it's a small organization."

"You wish for me to give my life to your little group?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, after all it's give your life to me or give your life up." Madara said, "Jiraiya isn't even here to help you at present, and the reasons you are unable to move is because the seal is fighting with your chakara and your body can't take the internal war. You have about a month at most, and it only gets more painful from here. A slow death if I ever did see one."

Orochimaru rolled the options around his head, it was true. Jiraiya was not going to save him now that was for sure so there was no point holding on to any hope that may have come with that idea. He knew the only way out of the hospital bed was death or the apparent Uchiha but how trustful could he be with the man who claimed to be a dead shinobi. What did it matter? He wanted life and this was his only means of getting it. Orochimaru averted his eyes and then finally met the other man again.

"Alright... For so long as I have my jutsu back..." Orochimaru said, "there is no other rules or implications I should know about is there?"

"None at all." Madara said, "I sense that Jiraiya is coming. Stay here I will return as soon as no one is around. There is no point revealing my identity to them just yet. Do not speak a word of this."

Orochimaru nodded and watched the man go up in a spiral like portal vanishing into thin air. Orochimaru waited as he saw Jiraiya enter the room. His head felt as if someone was banging into it with a hammer and he winced as the door softly closed. Every noise was amplified by a hundred and he wished he had never woken up at all. Jiraiya handed him a tablet which the snake eyed wearily.

"What does it do?" Orochimaru asked.

"It will stabilize your chakara." Jiraiya said, he gave the tablet over and the snake ate it cautiously. It didn't do much but he could slowly feel his chakara calm down and his body relax. After a few more minutes his headache passed and he gratefully reveled in the painless sensation.

"Better?" Jiraiya asked looking at his expression.

"Much thank you." Orochimaru replied.

"We should move out. I don't have any more money so we will be spending our last few days outside." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru nodded and slipped to the side of the bed, he got out slowly and Jiraiya was quick to support him of his feet.

The long haired Sannin gratefully accepted help and then eventually managed it on his own. The two males went down to reception and booked out, the nurse who had first helped the captured Sannin smiled and waved goodbye. She then gave Jiraiya a slightly disappointed look before averting her gaze and walking away. Jiraiya looked at his friend, who didn't leave the slightest impression of being injured. He stood in his usual calm composed manner, his eyes lazily looking around the room waiting for his next order. He folded his arms over his chest and leant against the wall next to the desk paying little attention to much at all. When Jiraiya was done Orochimaru easily glided to his side and followed on. Jiraiya sighed some what in relief, the medication seemed to be working wonders in which case his friend should theoretically make it. Orochimaru didn't seem fazed about anything as he walked, he had no complaints or moments if weakness. The snow started falling again and threatened to get heavier and colder, the snake mentally cursed nature considering they would be spending the next few nights under the stars.

He walked absent mindedly, wondering when his Uchiha rescuer would come and save him. He had been reluctant at first but of late had decided that it couldn't be any more perfect. He had lost his jutsu and allies and a cloaked man had come over offering him both. When he had decided he no longer needed the little group he could leave. It might be difficult since the organization sounded more like a cult than alliance but none the less he could cross that bridge when he got there. The journey was once again covered in mostly silence, although the two did spare each other a few random words mainly out of politeness. Jiraiya hated the fact that they no longer had anything to talk about, nothing seemed appropriate, he used to talk to the snake for hours easily, he never ran out of things to say to his friend. Now he could not find a single word, the ones he did pull out of no where were forced and boring topics which the snake merely upheld out of common manors. Orochimaru had only started the conversation twice, once to ask for his medication and the second time to ask if the white haired male knew where he was going. Jiraiya took glee in the fact that he for once did know where he was headed, it was a first. After a while of walking the two saw their next village.

"Are we going to find a way to get money before the Storm? We might need a place to stay for at least two or three days, and we will die in the cold if we sleep outside?" Orochimaru said.

"Like what? I can't see any once off jobs in here." Jiraiya said.

"It's not often you see anything with out looking, so before you complain and abandon ship lets try and ask around shall we." Orochimaru said flicking black strands out his face as he walked into the small town. Jiraiya rolled his eyes at his friends lack of tact, he hardly ever sugar coated anything, in actual fact, he never sugar coated anything. They passed through streets on the look out for random odd jobs, the people eyed them curiously.

"Well let's think of potential ideas." Orochimaru suggested.

"Okay... Um... Well what do we have?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well we have your jutsu." Orochimaru said, "ninja are often needed."

"And your face!" Jiraiya said, the snake gave him a blank expression.

"You have lost me on that one." Orochimaru replied.

"That sign over there is looking for models. You're pretty enough!" Jiraiya said.

"I'm not playing dress up and having my picture stuck all over magazines and what not. Next option thank you." Orochimaru said.

"We can't be picky." Jiraiya said.

"Yes we can. Next option." Orochimaru said his eyes giving the impression that he was done.

"Ugh, well um... I dunno gosh we could be a waiter for a day?" Jiraiya offered.

"We wouldn't get paid if we simply worked a day." Orochimaru said, "we should check the bounty section, a rogue who terrorizes this village will have a lot of money over his head. With your jutsu you could probably easily catch him, or kill him."

"I'm not so sure I want to use my power for that..." Jiraiya said.

"You're using your power to hold me." Orochimaru said.

"Hold not kill." Jiraiya corrected.

"This jutsu seal is killing me. It's the same thing really just dragged out." Orochimaru said.

"Completely different." Jiraiya said, "You're alive enough to argue with me so you are fine. Next option." Jiraiya said.

"Fine then, how about-"

"We gamble!" Jiraiya said.

"We don't have money.. To gamble with Jiraiya." Orochimaru said slightly annoyed.

"No as in we gamble with each other, you win I'll go for the bounty, I win and you go to the model place." Jiraiya said happily.

"How does this gamble work?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hmm... Okay how about we each pick a drink, we will go into that bar and which ever drink is bought the most is the person who wins." Jiraiya said.

"Okay... How exactly do we keep tabs on what drink is bought and by how many?" Orochimaru asked.

"We will stay by the bar keeper at all times and just listen, we will select a drink at random, pick a number." Jiraiya said.

"Six." Orochimaru said.

"Alright I pick nine." Jiraiya said, "now we will go look at the menu and see which number is by which drink."

They walked into the bar which buzzed with life and excitement, they sat down on two stools by the drinks menu and flipped it open.

"You got vodka I got beer." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru gave him a troubled look.

"You got beer? You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" Jiraiya replied.

"We'll this will be a long night..." Orochimaru sighed laying his head down on his folded arms resting on the bar table, he dramatically flicked his hand towards the sign board. Jiraiya took the liberty in reading it out.

"Beer, on the house. Happy holiday." Jiraiya said, "oh look at that it's a special occasion just for us."

"My face is going to end up on some bloody superficial commercial." Orochimaru complained loudly. As he did a man walked up to the bar. He proceeded till the bar tender asked him for his order, as assumed the man asked for a beer.

"Don't you want vodka instead?" Orochimaru said although more to himself in disappointment, the man looked at him and then smiled.

"For you anything," the man said he then turned to the bar tender, "two vodkas please."

Orochimaru perked up and then smiled slyly before flicking hair back and resuming his typical attractive stare. The man got hold of the drinks and handed one to the long haired Sannin who accepted the drink happily.

"Thank you." He said, his golden eyes analyzing the man before him.

"Want to come sit with us?" The man asked gesturing to a group of other men and two girls. Orochimaru slipped off the stool.

"that's two for me keep count, no cheating." He whispered over to Jiraiya, he then followed the man off using his charisma to once again get the man more on his side. Jiraiya looked over confused. Another man walked up to the bar.

"Beer please." He said.

"One."

The rest of the night Orochimaru found himself moving from table to table impressing his male audience and getting more and more vodka as he did so. His only flaw to his plan he found out was that they tended to give him one as well. By the middle of the night he found himself half walking on air and half feeling as if gravity had gotten hold of him. He still managed to somehow maintain his charm and appeal getting more and more business for the bar tender. The Sannin had at last resorted to waiting for the new male party to turn his back, where he would swiftly throw his drink into a nearby plant. He found himself laughing at things that weren't funny and staying in places he really shouldn't for far to long. This wasn't for fulfilling any social need he may have but was simply to win the bet. After another hour of gaining friends he stumbled over to Jiraiya.

"29." Orochimaru said, his tongue somehow fully forming the words through his drunken state.

"Um... I pray to the Gods you didn't drink with every one of them." Jiraiya said, "if you did I'm surprised your still alive."

"No no of course not Jiraiya, I accepted the drink merely so that it was an extra point for me. So wait then, I got twenty nine guys plus the drinks they got me... So um..." Orochimaru tried accessing his brain, it never got back to him.

"Fifty eight..." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru nodded.

"Yup, and you?" He asked.

"Seventy three." Jiraiya said, "there were people coming in and out of here."

"What? For the love of-" Orochimaru said disappointingly he slumped down onto the bar stool. Jiraiya looked at his friend and laughed.

"You are so drunk Oro." Jiraiya chuckled. Orochimaru looked at him some what pitifully, the white haired ninja took his cue, "that's enough for you, call it a night?"

"Yeah... You win..." Orochimaru said, ready to head back home and await his unavoidable hangover. They walked to the exit, the bar tender laughing lightly and wishing them both a goodnight, clearly highly amused at the two ninja who made a game out of the place. Orochimaru was pulled back just before he passed through the door.

"Where you going princess? Why you leaving so soon?" The man asked, he then let go of the snake Sannins wrist to allow him to do as he pleased.

"I am leaving it was nice meeting you." Orochimaru said, he recognized the man, one of the earlier few he had stolen a drink off but could not remember his name for the life of him. He could hardly remember his own name at that point.

"Enjoy your night princess, I'll see you around then." The man said, Jiraiya waited patiently outside.

"New friend?" He mocked light heartedly.

"I have plenty thanks to this." Orochimaru said waving the man off politely in a clumsy manner. As the two walked Orochimaru strayed off the path a few times either due to being distracted or due to his lack of coordination. He found things that really shouldn't have been amusing hilarious and was very bouncy in his aura.

"You're nicer when your drunk." Jiraiya mocked.

"People seem nicer when I'm drunk." Orochimaru chuckled before nearly straying off the side walk again, Jiraiya pulled him back. The two stopped when they realized they had no where to go. It was once again bitingly cold outside.

"Your friend wouldn't happen to have a place for us to stay would he?" Jiraiya said, "you can only do your little model act tomorrow..."

"He has a house I'm sure, let me ask." Orochimaru said turning back. Jiraiya didn't have time to tell his drunk friend he was not serious. The seemingly hyper snake bounded towards the bar, it wasn't far, the snake had taken forever to cover any distance as his distractions took priority.

"Wait! Don't ask a random stranger for a place to crash that's looking for drama!" Jiraiya ran to catch up with the snake but he slipped into the crowd and out of sight.

When Jiraiya caught up and found him he saw the snake already speaking with the man muttering his thanks.

"As I said anything for you Princess." The man said brushing hair out of the Sannins eyes, Orochimaru turned to Jiraiya and waved him over.

"He said we can stay the night if we need." Orochimaru said, the snake smiled brightly, he seemed like a little social light when he was drunk. Jiraiya shook his head.

"We don't want to intrude. Thank you." Jiraiya said, the man gave him a light smile and laughed.

"It's no problem, really. Stay the night won't get warmer." The man said, "besides, pretty sure princess over here will need a place to crash."

Orochimaru didn't even hear them as he got distracted with a small knot at the end of his hair, he clumsily untangled it only succeeding in making it worse. He then lost interest and let his eyes wonder around the room, Jiraiya sighed, the snake was really out of it.

"Alright thanks I guess..." He said still not very happy with being in the mans care.

"I'm not a psycho don't worry." The man laughed, as if the concept of danger was a joke in itself, he then lightly guided Orochimaru forwards.

"We are going to take you home sweetheart." He said leading him off, Orochimaru followed him with Jiraiya tagging behind prepared to step in at any point. He had only had a few beers and was well aware of his surroundings and the people in them.

"He can walk." Jiraiya said separating the two, the man laughed politely.

"Oh sorry you guys together?" The man said backing off, "I didn't know."

"Hahaha me and Jiraiya? No we are not together, isn't that a weird thought." Orochimaru laughed, Jiraiya should nave taken it as a drunken mistake of words, but he didn't. Slightly offended he turned to the man.

"Yeah we aren't together. Just friends." Jiraiya said.

"Even that's a stretch." Orochimaru giggled happily, the man gave a curious glance between them. Jiraiya looked more than a bit offended and the drunken pretty boy had no clue as to what he was even saying.

"Sounds complicated." The man said, "I won't intrude any further."

"Bit late for that." Jiraiya said irritably.

"Sorry man, anyway we going or not? Princess? Where did he go?" The mans said noticing the long haired males quick disappearance. They scanned the area to see the Sannin looking into a nearby shop window. When they got to the window they followed his gaze.

"What you looking at?" The man asked.

"The snakes, such a small enclosure." Orochimaru said leaning on the glass.

"It's a pet store they don't really care." Jiraiya said, "now let's go."

"Just because they do not care doesn't mean we shouldn't. Poor things can hardly move." Orochimaru said trying the door.

"It's late, no one is in there." Jiraiya said.

"You want one?" The man asked leaning down so his face was next the black haired Sannin.

"Can you open the door?" Orochimaru asked meeting his eyes eagerly.

"Oh come on, he can hardly see straight he doesn't know what he wants. Let's go." Jiraiya said.

"You go if you want my house is just down the street take a left, number thirty one. I'm going to fetch him a snake." The man said, "you ever done anything illegal Princess?"

"Many times." He said honestly, it shocked the man momentarily before he laughed.

"I should have guessed, come on, we can break in through there." He said taking Orochimaru by the waist and leading him around the back, Jiraiya ran to them.

"No you don't." He said stopping them.

"Oh come on , don't be boring. He just wants one snake." The guys said.

"Move Jiraiya, we are going." Orochimaru said his eyes lighting up shining like cat eyes in the darkness, "it will be fun."

"It's illegal." He replied.

"I'm saving a few lives." Orochimaru said, "it's not illegal."

"You're robbing a store it's illegal." Jiraiya said.

"I'm one big representation of illegal Jiraiya, what's one more crime hm?" Orochimaru laughed, as if ignoring the law was a game.

"The last crime that pushes you over the edge into the execution room." Jiraiya said.

"I was certain I was already there." Orochimaru said happily, "you're boring me let's go."

"This way." The man said leading the Sannin off, Jiraiya sighed irritably, he didn't want to stop them and cause a scene. That could get the already criminal Sannin into much more trouble. He leant against the building, deciding that he would not partake in the madness but would do his best at being watch. He sighed again, he had been watch on missions many times. Mainly because Orochimaru would do all the important tasks, as their teacher didn't trust the white haired Sannin with anything. It truly had been a turn of events, and yet the white haired man still found himself waiting outside as watch like he always had.

"I'm going to- come back here Princess, haha, I'm going to lift you up here okay." The mans aid pulling the drunken Sannin back by the shirt as he almost lost track of the plan.

"What? Yeah okay lift me up." Orochimaru agreed allowing the man to help him up onto his shoulders, the scene alone had the Sannin laughing in a mini hysteria. He eventually got himself to the small top window, it was rusty and broken looking. The two had gone to the back of the building and were standing by the back door which lead to the store room. Orochimaru leant on the small glass window.

"Now what?" He asked looking down at the man leaning his arms on top off the other mans head, the man laughed.

"Just push the window open sweetheart it's not rocket science. Haha it isn't locked this place is ancient, plus no one ever really robs a pet store..." The man said. Orochimaru nodded and pushed the window open before he slipped through effortlessly. He sat on the window sill looking down at the drop.

"Scared of the heights?" The man joked, Orochimaru looked back at him.

"Not at all, quite the contrary, I'm enjoying the view." Orochimaru said, with one last moment of admiration of the view Orochimaru pushed himself off. Landing silently on the ground, the man was impressed, not thinking he was a ninja. Orochimaru then made for the door and unlocked it. The two then exited the small claustrophobic store room and entered the main room of the pet shop, Orochimaru made his way to the snakes, they hissed in greeting and the man watched in confusion as they slithered up almost enchanted by the Sannin.

"Careful they could bite Princess." The man said, he watch the other reach into the tank and allow one snake to coil around his extended arm.

"They won't." Orochimaru assured him watching the snake in admiration, he placed the snake around his shoulders and it hissed near his face. It moved around the small Sannins shoulders and arms, never trying to escape his hold. It seemed satisfied with its new post.

"You got one lets go." The man said.

"But the other one is still stuck." Orochimaru said unhappily, he looked at the snake left behind.

"Take them both." The man offered, Orochimaru bent down and allowed the slightly more reluctant one up. He then placed it on his shoulder as well.

"Now we go." Orochimaru said satisfied, the two made their way back to the window.

"You sure they won't bite you?" The man said walking out the door Orochimaru nodded and followed him out shutting it behind him.

"They have no reason to, a snake will only bite if it has purpose." Orochimaru said.

"And if you give it a reason?" The man asked.

"Then you best watch out sir." Orochimaru laughed, he then ran ahead tugging lightly on the mans sleeve, "come on its cold and we could get caught."

They met Jiraiya outside the store, he looked calmer but still annoyed.

"You two done?" He asked.

"Yeah kill joy we are." The man said, no longer being nice to the white haired Sannin.

"Let's go to your house, it's cold." Orochimaru complained, "snakes don't like the cold."

"This way." The mans said helping the slightly shivering drunk toward his home. They walked the short distance to the house before the man opened the door. Jiraiya was surprised to see it wasn't locked.

"You don't lock your house?" Jiraiya asked.

"No need, it's safe here." He said.

"Tell the pet store that." Jiraiya mumbled, it was only after he had spoken the words that he realized why that house was particularly safe. As they entered a large dark brown and cream dog barged over with its fur raised and teeth snapped tightly together.

"Look Jiraiya he has a dog." Orochimaru said pointing out the obvious. Jiraiya gave him an unimpressed look.

"Yes well done with that." He replied, "will he bite us?"

"Not unless I tell him to." The man said.

"Will you tell him to?" Orochimaru asked in a stupid curiosity.

"No sweetheart... No I won't." The man said looking at him and then laughing at how drunk he clearly was, "my roommates not here, you can use his bed Princess, but you'll have to share with the dog."

"I like animals." Orochimaru said happily sitting on the bed, "Come here." The dog looked at him skeptically then lowered its head lightly and wagged his tail. He leapt onto the bed beside the Sannin before spooking and bolting off again. Two snakes hissed at the dog and it looked at them intently, moment of panic gone it looked eager to kill the small creatures.

"Leave them." Orochimaru said setting the two snakes on the bedside table, he then pet the bed and summoned the dog back. The snakes curled up on their new post once again content with the new arrangement. The dog got comfortable but not before staring cautiously over at the reptiles nearby. The drunken Sannin was out before the lights had even been turned off and Jiraiya sighed and went to the couch.

"Hey, um, thanks." Jiraiya said to the man, he nodded in response and the two allowed themselves to follow the black haired male into sleep.

_**R&R Please! ~Hourglass8**_


	11. Chapter 11

Orochimaru woke up hours after falling asleep, his head pounded mercilessly and he tried to comprehend his surroundings. He vaguely remembered getting drunk, he decided the horrid pounding must have been from the over indulgence in vodka. After a while he wondered whether it was or not as the pain increased and he felt light headed. When his vision blurred and he felt the pain increase he realized it must have been exactly what happened last time. He looked for Jiraiya in hopes of getting his medication. He couldn't see him nearby, he got up to find a dog laying beside him. He didn't have much brain capacity to consider the weirdness of the situation so he ignored it. He slipped off the bed but didn't get far. He fell and held his head leaning on the bedside table he was now beside.

"Jiraiya." Orochimaru said, his voice was hushed despite him trying to project it, "Jiraiya."

He realized his choked whisper would never wake his sleeping friend. The dog had woken up and was sitting by his side, sniffing around him and glancing up worriedly. Orochimaru tried pulling himself up using the table and felt something cold slip over his hand. The feeling was familiar, instead of retracting his hand like the normal person would have Orochimaru lightly took the small creature down. He was pleasantly surprised to see a little snake coiled around his arm hissing around his face. He didn't have much time before the pain took over again.

"Jiraiya." Orochimaru said again, managing to be a bit louder. The snake slipped onto the floor as the Sannin put his hand on the ground hurriedly. The dog backed away from the Sannins quick movement then leapt back to his side, wondering what the problem was. It whined in confusion as it watched Orochimaru desperately try to get back on his feet. After a few more minutes of struggling the dog barked in a small high pitched cry, not understanding what was going on. This caused a much louder noise than the Sannin could have mustered and someone stepped into the room. Orochimaru looked at the new person, he didn't recognize the man at all and he was startled. He tried to back away but found the bed was right behind him again. The man raced to his side and bent down helping the Sannin forwards despite his pulling away.

"Princess what's wrong, sit up, what's wrong?"

"Where's - Jiraiya?" He panted out, the man spun around his hand resting on the Sannins shoulder lightly.

"Jiraiya, get in here!" The man yelled, a few moments later Jiraiya appeared by the door blurry eyed. He snapped awake when he saw his friend and rushed towards him, rummaging in his pants pocket he located the small bottle of pills. He hurriedly handed it to the snake, the dog continued to barks and whine in confusion. It's fur was raised as it sensed the mood of the room as it spun in circles. After taking the pill Orochimaru found his breath return and his head clear. He combed his fingers through his hair out of habit and then looked around at the weird surrounding. Finally taking in the truly bizarreness of it all. The dog calmed down and he noted another snake beside him.

"Where are we?" Orochimaru asked looking at Jiraiya for affirmation.

"Not a surprise you can't remember anything from last night." The man said.

"I remember bits. Where are we?" Orochimaru said, he recalled the bar slightly, a few flashes of random individuals he could only just make out a face for, as well as a window... A broken window he... climbed through?

"You made a friend last night and we are staying at his place." Jiraiya said, "Till tomorrow where you'll do your little job and get us money to use on inns for the rest of our journey."

"I lost then..." Orochimaru mumbled irritably although only to himself, "is this your house?"

"It is indeed Princess." The man said.

"I'm a boy." Orochimaru corrected.

"I know Princess." The man replied.

"Then why are you calling me Princess?" He said.

"Because you act like one." The man said.

"Well someone's met some rough stock princesses." Jiraiya laughed.

"I'm not rough stock." Orochimaru said offended.

"Well you don't scream royalty." Jiraiya laughed.

"He thinks I do." Orochimaru snapped.

"It's just an enduring term. Believe me the last guys we met were far more correct in the labeling of you." Jiraiya said, Orochimaru sorted though his last memory in an attempt to locate the last label he had been placed under. His eyes snapped up towards Jiraiya, golden slits even more sinister in his angered motion.

"A whore?" He snapped.

"What? No not them!" Jiraiya said quickly.

"Woah, nice one man..." The man said, a few knocks were heard and the dog ran to alert everyone barking and sniffing around the edges of the door, "I'll get it, sort Princess out will you."

"Yeah okay." Jiraiya said, he attempted to help the other Sannin up to sit on the bed but Orochimaru pulled away claiming the medication was enough. He managed to get up and sit down by himself with no difficulty noting how effective the pills were. Jiraiya then made an effort to show some sort of attempt at redeeming himself. He scooped up one of the snakes as cautious as a deer might be approaching a sleeping lion. After a few minutes of trying to make himself do it Orochimaru laughed.

"What exactly are you doing?" He asked.

"Trying to pick it up and give it to you." Jiraiya said, the snake gave him a weary look.

"Then just do it, she won't bite." Orochimaru said.

"She? How can you even tell?" Jiraiya said.

"Her colour, her size. Her appearance shows it if you know what to look for." Orochimaru said.

"Well my luck with woman is terrible, so I best leave this to you." Jiraiya said deciding to try the other one.

"That ones male yes." Orochimaru said, scooping up the female. Jiraiya didn't see the difference in them, the female was slightly more faded, maybe a bit smaller in size, nothing notable.

"Apparently I'm not that good with guys either." Jiraiya said although more to himself, he had a vision of Orochimaru earlier that morning. Laughing at the thought of the two of them, even the thought of them being friends. Jiraiya shook his head from the thought, he then glanced up to see the snake Sannin staring at him intently.

"What do you mean by that?" Orochimaru asked, "something the matter?"

"No, well yes..." Jiraiya stumbled for the words, wondering what exactly he wanted to say. Did he love Orochimaru? The thought fit in his mind well. Far too well for that matter, it almost unnerved him. He could safely say he loved him and not be lying. Could the snake say the same thing though? Jiraiya wasn't sure about the snakes feelings, but with their kiss in the snowy forest Jiraiya had thought he had a chance. A chance he never knew he wanted. But he had it, but then after breaking his word despite its necessity had caused the snake to resent him again and grow distant. He took a few moments before deciding what he wanted to say.

"Orochimaru I-"

"Hey it's for you guys." The man said entering the room, another person entered beside him, Orochimaru couldn't help but feel the tension rise. The cloaked visitor entered and when he was standing in the room blocking the only door out he removed his hood.

"Orochimaru. Jiraiya." Giara said, "You have committed a crime against Konoha and the ANBU. You are to report back immediately under our supervision. Any act of disobedience will go punished."

Orochimaru stared in disbelief. They had found him. He looked at Jiraiya nervously then back at Giara. The man who had let him in looked across the room, finally remembering the snakes words previously. He had mentioned committing many crimes before.

"What did you do?" The man said skeptically.

"Stay out of this. Who all is here?" Jiraiya asked.

"A group of ANBU shinobi. Enough to take you back by force dare you step out of line." Giara said.

"Where is Danzo?" Orochimaru asked.

"He is waiting at the meeting, we will meet him there. He had a job for you and you will not leave until that job is complete." Giara said, he the approached the two shinobi.

"Wait, you can't take me under arrest." Jiraiya said, "I had an agreement with the Hokage himself, Orochimaru is under me, I had every right to act as I did."

"He did not however. If you wish to return to Konoha Jiraiya you may. We have sent a request to the Hokage in which he has confirmed, that he is no longer under you but strictly in Danzo's care." Giara said, " You are dismissed. The Hokage asked for you to return home immediately."

"I'm not leaving him." Jiraiya said.

"If you stay it will serve no purpose. You may follow us, but when we reach Danzo he will be taken away from you anyway. Don't waste your own time, it is a long journey. Go home while you are still close." Giara tossed a small pouch over to Jiraiya, the white haired Sannin opened it cautiously glimpsing over to make sure the other shinobi didn't make any sudden moves. He discovered money inside the bag.

"That should be enough to get you home, you will only need another two or three stops from here. Travel safely Sannin." Giara said, "come Orochimaru."

"I'm not leaving him-"Jiraiya said quickly.

"I have been giving orders to kill if need be. Go back, perhaps your beloved teacher will spare you both and send a request for his return. As for now he is under our care." Giara said, Jiraiya contemplated, fighting the ANBU was pointless, they would be outmatched maybe killed. It was a high risk for a poor outcome, however if he decided to go home and ask the Hokage for a request, explain it from his view he might be able to save the Sannin.

"Orochimaru, I'm going back to Konoha," Jiraiya started and noticed the panic rise in the snakes eyes, "don't worry okay, I'm going to explain everything to Sensei, from our side of the story. Then from there we can get you out."

"Jiraiya- goodbye." It was clear Orochimaru had wanted to say something else but he refrained. He then walked up to Giara almost confidently, his eyes hollow and unfeeling. Cold as they had been before being captured, back to being unwilling to back down, or at least unwilling to accept defeat.

"I'm glad you two decided to make this easy." Giara said leading the snake Sannin off, "thank you." He said directing the last part to the man, the dog growled but allowed them to leave. Once outside Orochimaru stared at the group of ANBU men standing outside, cuffs were slipped onto his wrists once more. He felt desolate and terribly vulnerable but he did not show it. He could do nothing but what these men said at this point, he was powerless after all. There was a horse and cart waiting at the exit of the village that he was ordered into, he got in as instructed and sat down in between Giara and an unknown but large ANBU man. The horses were about to be commanded to proceed forwards but were halted as footsteps sounded next to the cart.

"Wait- take this he needs it!" Jiraiya said handing the pill bottle over to the snake, Giara took it and analyzed it.

"For what?" Giara asked.

"It stabilizes the broken chakara. So that he doesn't die, it won't heal the damaged chakara don't worry. But make sure he has it when ever he needs." Jiraiya said, Giara nodded and pocketed it.

"Alright, you may leave now. Safe trip Sannin." Giara said, Jiraiya watched as the horse came to life and pulled into the harness moving the wheels and pulling the cart onwards. The two snakes were still tucked away inside the Sannins coats pocket, they bundled together messily and slightly confused. Although they had a weird attraction to the snake summoner, they were not summonings and had no idea why they were on the move. The cart treaded forwards through the snow and increasing winds. Orochimaru saw the small figure of Jiraiya in the distance, the figure got smaller and smaller until it was out of sight completely. Until the last bit of hope had finally fallen from the captured snakes eyes.

The journey seemed to be endless but that was due to the clear awkwardness, although Giara had kept his distance so far Orochimaru didn't trust it would stay that way. The other ANBU that were with him seemed almost robotic, they hardly seemed human or even alive as they sat there still and composed. Unlike Giara who moved around to get comfortable or lazily leant against the side of the cart the men sat still every now and then sharing a brief word or two with another. The conversations never varied from Danzo, "Who has Danzo assigned as guard" "where will Danzo be during the meeting" "what has Danzo ordered for us to do after we return" the men were only ever speaking of their job as ANBU never anything else. Orochimaru minded his own business staring out the window or brushing his slim fingers through ebony hair. He didn't say a word even when asked a question, he would simply nod or shake his head and then return to gazing around outside the window. Orochimaru felt the snakes get restless and slipped a hand into his pocket stroking the rough little reptiles, they settled again and burrowed deeper into the pocket for warmth. Giara looked at him skeptically he had clearly sensed something, Orochimaru wasn't sure what but he wished to stay far out of the mans bad books. He needed to constantly keep out of his way and in return hopefully he would be left alone. The journey continued onwards until the cart jerked to a stop, the horses stomped their front hooves on the ground with a thud. They restlessly squirmed in their harnesses, the men all got out one of the ANBU politely offering a hand to the Sannin to guide him down. For an unknown reason, most likely since the other ANBU didn't seem as friendly, Orochimaru stuck to the polite mans side. The ANBU man didn't mind it seemed and he allowed the pale ninja to be as close as he felt safe. They walked into a dark looking building, they were not any where close to a village. He wondered what this building was and whether or not he should enter willingly or the most likely outcome fight and end up being dragged in. Deciding he didn't feel like being violently pulled he entered with out question, the guards seemed to tense as they entered and Orochimaru glanced around nervously. He wondered whether or not Jiraiya would bother try get him out, the most likely answer to that next question being no.

Orochimaru calmed himself down, he had new ally now... He no longer needed his old team mate.

Jiraiya flew as fast as he could up the path towards his home. He no longer had the chakara less snake with him and he found travel to be way more effective. It was no wonder the ANBU had made it to them so quickly. He didn't feel the need to stop once running purely on adrenalin. Jiraiya didn't know how safe Orochimaru was there in the hands of Danzo and his men. He refused to waste a second contemplating on his next breath of air. He and Orochimaru had been so close to returning home together Jiraiya cursed. Only two or three days away had they picked up the pace. Instead however he decided that he had to get there soon, and by soon he meant right away. Jiraiya never knew himself to be the impatient kind but in this situation he seemed to be the most on edge he had ever been in years. He passed by multiple stops but didn't bother even spare a glance. He wished he had a faster means of transport but toads were the only thing that sprung to mind. They were not the fastest of creatures either. He found himself running out of breath quickly and forced himself to slow down. He paused and took a few moments leaning on a tree to regain himself.

In his moment of calm he analyzed his current location. He knew the place, not well but he had passed it many times on missions. Jiraiya slammed his hand into the tree he was leaning on in frustration. He didn't know where Danzo even was, he could return home and confront his teacher, he could get permission to take Orochimaru away from Danzo and even to have the seals redone so he was not at risk. All of that however would most likely have to wait till Danzo had returned, that was unless the Hokage knew of exactly where Danzo was going. If he knew his where about Jiraiya could simply have gone there are returned the snake for good. That was if his teacher would even agree. Cursing again he pushed himself off the tree and began a brisk walk up the path. Why did Orochimaru have to commit such crimes against Konoha to begin with. If he had just left the people alone and done as their teacher had taught them none of this would have happened. The snake would have been safe at home and so would Jiraiya. Instead the two were on a race for time, and Orochimaru's might have been cut short. The path was getting thicker and thicker with snow but Jiraiya didn't even notice it. He carried on wondering about what he was exactly hoping to achieve when he returned to Konoha. The village was not in Orochimaru's favor. Either way he decided he had to go home. He would have to convince his teacher to allow his terms, if not... He would set his old friend free. Whatever the penalty.

**_The young twelve year old swung a kunai around on one finger lazily. He cursed the small trickle of blood running down his arm. Narrowly being spared from a fatal shot Jiraiya noted the redundant scene. Once again he had messed up and nearly been killed, and once again Orochimaru had jumped in and saved his life. It seemed like every mission ended up the same. Jiraiya messing up, Orochimaru saving him. And then of course the lecture he would receive from his teacher and the ridicule he would get from the blond girl on his team._**

**_"Nice Orochimaru." Jiraiya said, "they could have killed me."_**

**_"Idiot be grateful! They could have killed you and he saved your pathetic life!" Tsunade snapped angrily, the young blond girl swatted hair out her face, blond pigtails bouncing behind her._**

**_Orochimaru didn't reply, he never replied, he then proceeded back towards their village the young medical girl following pursuit. _**

**_"Hey wait up." Jiraiya called back, he glanced down sheepishly before mumbling an apology to the raven haired boy._**

**_"Yeah whatever Jiraiya." Orochimaru replied, not being one for taking gratitude. He hardly took any form of praise it seemed… or criticism, he remained unmoved by any word thrown at him._**

**_"One day I'll pay you back okay?" Jiraiya said, "you know when I'm the best ninja and all. I'll save you." _**

**_"I'd love to see that." Tsunade laughed._**

**_"I will!" Jiraiya snapped offended, his moments of being nice always got mocked by the blond girl._**

**_"Sure thing." Tsunade said as she took the lead, Jiraiya ended up by his pale team mates side._**

**_"I will be the one saving you one day..." Jiraiya said, "and I'll be the best."_**

**_"I hold you to that." Orochimaru said, Jiraiya looked at him smugly, the pale Sannin looked over to him and gave him a sly smile, "the first part idiot. Not the second."_**

**_"Oh yeah of course... Cuz I'm kinda already the best ninja." Jiraiya said, he then laughed the snake like boy rolled his eyes and carried on. Jiraiya watched his two team mates walk off unsure of what he would do if any man on that team was ever lost. Unsure of what he would do when someone on that team was lost._**

Orochimaru threw his eyes around the new room he had been put in, there was no window and the door only had a handle from the outside. He remained in the dark box, a dim light swinging loosely on the ceiling. He sighed and leant against the wall in the corner summoning chakara to his hands and trying to control it to slowly flicker around in a controlled manner. The chakara spun out of control and he pushed it away again, his head spun and he closed his eyes in pain raising a hand to lightly rest on it. He cursed and took a stabilizing tablet, it calmed his inflamed chakara and he felt himself become more aware again. He cursed the lack of control he had. He needed his chakara, he would at that point have done anything for it. He had fought his entire life to make himself less fragile, less human. Although clearly according to the public he had achieved being less human he had surely failed at becoming less fragile. He heard the door click open and his golden eyes fell to the figure in the door.

"Danzo has work for you." Giara said as he entered. Orochimaru gave him a curious look. Since he had realized the fact that one day, some day soon his Uchiha ally would come and return his chakara he was more content. He almost wanted the ANBU men to try something, he wanted to know which men he would make suffer the most when he finally returned to himself. When he was no longer the victim. He had fought a long time to not be the victim, he had fought then and won, he would fight again. He assured himself the out come would be the same.

"And what is that?" He asked, Giara gave him an unimpressed look.

"Before we get there. I must bring to your awareness that whenever you get this little confidence boost you seem to act irrationally. You act like some sort of superior God like creature. Well let me put you in your place now, a little favor if you will. Stay down snake. Try anything and it will be your last. You can not escape let alone beat us. Jiraiya is gone and is not coming back and if he does so help him it will achieve as little as your confidence gets you." Giara said, "we have all had enough of you. As admirable as being completely unaffected in the harshest conditions is I must tell you it will also be your death. You want to live forever snake? Then listen to your superiors. You nave committed crimes far beyond the norm and no one is willing to hear your plea. It's up to you what you endure here."

"You gathered all that off me asking what you want of me did you? Well let me raise your awareness as well. There are times where a man should stay down and there are times when he shouldn't. It really depends on what the person is trying to achieve in the long run. So before you hand out advice as such Giara perhaps you would like to check where it is exactly _you_ stand. As of now you are handing out second hand information. I know how things work here, I know what you will do, I know what it is you are willing to do. I know far more about Danzo than any man here, so yes Giara I am a bit over confident, but when someone knows to much they tend to be. Before you accuse me of crimes how about you do your research a bit better? You would be amazed as to what you find." Orochimaru moved long dark strands back revealing his slitted eyes. They lit up in the dark room and dauntingly peered into the mans depths. Giara felt for a fleeting moment as if he had walked straight into a cobras lair as of the snake was already rearing up and ready to spit poison at the invader. For a prisoner Giara couldn't help but feel the snake was a bit too much... in control.

"What are you saying exactly Orochimaru? If you are trying to test me you are succeeding. One last chance snake, I have orders to do what I need." Giara said.

"Are you going to kiss me again? That truly would be the worst punishment." Orochimaru sneered his voice almost hiss like. It was either lucky timing or bad timing, Orochimaru wasn't sure, one of the snakes he had in his pockets slipped up his shirt and appeared around his shoulders. As they usually did when he summoned them. Giara took a shocked double take, assuming the man had most likely returned his jutsu somehow, assuming that his confidence had come backed up. Giara stumbled away and then placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Orochimaru wondered what he should do next, go with it? He was good at lying but if the man decided to attack in fear which was clearly written on his face he would simply get seriously hurt. Orochimaru decided not to push his luck. He laughed mockingly and scooped up the snake placing it gently on the small single bed. It slithered and looked lost. Giara looked equally as lost.

"I do not have jutsu Giara. That is simply a little pet," Orochimaru said, "he is harmless."

"We can't say the same about you now can we?" Giara scoffed he took his hand away from his sword and threw a large stack of papers at the prisoner. Orochimaru caught it a little of guard and placed it on the bed by the snake.

"When I return we will try doing those seals again. Since you liked it so much last time hm?" Giara said closing the door behind him, he left the hold of the golden eyes shutting the door and putting walls between him and the readied cobra.

**Second last chapter! R&R ~Hourglass8**


	12. Chapter 12 (end)

Orochimaru finished up the task he had been asked, he did it lazily as he didn't care what happened to Danzo if he handed in a bad report. It was no longer his problem what the man faced. Orochimaru mindlessly looked around the room wondering what exactly he would do to pass the time. He saw out the corner of his eye a spiral start taking shape. A smile spread across his face and he turned to face it.

"Madara, the living legend. You have returned have you?" Orochimaru asked.

"The same greeting to you. Orochimaru." Madara said now fully in the room.

"What now, Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked, he looked into the red depths of the single eye enchanted by its power.

"Now we leave." Madara said.

"How do we go about it?" Orochimaru asked, the man made it sound simple.

"Well I know the type of person you are Orochimaru. What is it you wish to do before you go, or more fittingly put. Who is it you wish to kill?" Madara said, a dark glint flashed in the Sannins eyes.

"You will make a good ally Uchiha Madara." Orochimaru said, the sinister message of those words were spoken in a calm and collected voice. Something that had always intrigued the Uchiha. How the snake could say such forbidden things in the most natural voice. He would state murder in the same tone he would state the weather.

"As will you I hope Sannin."

Jiraiya came to the entrance of the village, he didn't waste time to catch his breath but made his way directly to his teacher. He entered to see the office empty, he cursed his luck and spun around swiftly. Before barrelling off again he stopped before colliding into his confused looking teacher who hovered in the door frame.

"Jiraiya… what is the rush?" The Hokage asked, "I am glad to see you returned… I heard there was trouble with you and Orochimaru?"

"With me and Oro? No, Danzo probably changed the story for his benefit." Jiraiya said, his words coming out in a blur of speed, "I need you to take Orochimaru out of Danzo's care. Danzo is acting in ways which he is not allowed to by law, criminal or no criminal."

"Danzo told me nothing he did was out of line. He merely was going to act against Orochimaru when his jutsu returned, and you stopped him. Is that true" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes and no, the ANBU long story short are acting in ways they shouldn't. Orochimaru ran away and when he got back I don't know what Danzo wanted to do but he ended up triggering some chakara some how. It was just an act of defence, besides that they were going to kill him so I stepped in. He had no chakara, he was harmless when they tried to kill him. Besides that, those seals Danzo did are broken and if not redone properly Orochimaru will die, we need to get him back now-"

"Jiraiya. He attacked the ANBU and Danzo. You are not to be his watch any longer. However what is it you were saying about a broken seal?" Sarutobi asked.

"we can talk about the watch thing when Orochimaru comes home, but for now… Sensei you have to believe me. We need to go fetch him he doesn't have long before those seals kill him." Jiraiya said.

"Explain." The Hokage said not gathering exactly what he needed from the sentences presented. Jiraiya calmed himself down and begun over, explaining most of their journey, leaving out all the irrelevant parts.

"Okay… I will inform Danzo to redo the seals." The Hokage said, Jiraiya looked at him angrily.

"No, not with out us being there Sensei. He'll kill him." Jiraiya said.

"He is a criminal Jiraiya… there is nothing we can do." Sarutobi said, "What happens, happens. At this point in time all we can do is hope he does not act out again. Danzo does not wish to kill him Jiraiya. If Orochimaru does not turn on him again he will be fine."

"You don't understand Sensei please-" Jiraiya said.

"That is final." Sarutobi said, Jiraiya gave him a lost look. Anger was the next thing to hit his black eyes and he shook his head and backed away.

**_"It's not your choice." Jiraiya said, "Danzo was out of line. Either way as of now we are will listen to Sensei. He won't let anything happen." Jiraiya said._**

**_"How many times I haven't heard those words Jiraiya, how many times those words have fallen short." Orochimaru said, his voice was small, soft and unsure. He averted his eyes, stared at the floor his hair falling across his face. Jiraiya sighed and walked up to him tried to put his hand on his shoulder._**

**_"Orochimaru-" Jiraiya's hand was smacked away, cold eyes glared at him._**

**_"Don't touch me, don't act like you are doing this for me. Don't act like you are doing what is right. Admit you are wrong. God knows no one in your village does." Orochimaru snapped._**

Orochimaru had been right Jiraiya said to himself. His teacher would not help him, his teacher would not save him. It appeared that in the same sentence their teacher told the pale boy that he was his student and that nothing he did would change that, their teacher said he was going to die and he would not change that either.

"Jiraiya I know you care a great deal about this, as do I. The village is innocent, he is not. We can not sacrifice their safety for his." Sarutobi said the devastation and anger clear on Jiraiya's face.

"Do you know where they are?" Jiraiya said, "I understand sensei… I'll listen to what you are saying but can I at least send the message to Danzo. I have a few extra requests and information I'd like to share with him." Jiraiya said.

"What ever they are tell the scribe. He will write it down and his eagle will send it." His teacher said, Jiraiya nodded. He then went down the halls to the Jounin waiting for his orders. Jiraiya gave a brief message, the Jounin failed to see its importance. It had no importance Jiraiya thought. However this was not about a message, the message would never matter. As the bird took to the skies Jiraiya followed suit. The eagle knew where to go. It was simple, follow the eagle to the snake. Once he was there he could set him free, and perhaps… just perhaps… the snake might finally know what he wanted to say.

Blood was covering every part of the dwelling, the sound of snakes hissing and slipping around the floor echoed the halls. Orochimaru stood looking down at the bloodied form of the man who had dared assault him. Giara stumbled backwards, slipping on his own blood as he did so.

"Wait!" He said panicked, "Don't!"

"Know your place Giara." Orochimaru hissed, he approached the male his sword drawn, snakes creeping down his arm. The Sannin had not felt so alive in weeks. He could not believe how much he needed his jutsu. He would learn all of them, he decided. He would attain every last one, he would be immortal and invincible. He would never be a prisoner again, he would be constantly doing as he pleased with no chains, no ties.

"Please!" Giara cried, his last words were cut short, a gurgled scream was heard and silenced as the sound of a blade running through flesh was sounded. Blood flooded the immediate area and Orochimaru wiped his blade clean on the man's shirt. Giara's went eyes hollow and feeling less.

_Mercy shot._

Orochimaru then glided away from the mess and towards the Uchiha who lazily spun a kunai on one finger.

"All done?" He asked.

"I believe I am yes." Orochimaru said with a sly smile.

"Then we should leave." Madara said, "We have wasted enough time here."

"Of course, where ever you wish to go I shall follow. I am in your debt Uchiha." Orochimaru said.

_But once I have paid you back dear Madara, I will have to take my leave. I am not a follower._

"Good, this way." Madara said, his black cloak bellowing violently in the wind, the sound of an eagle was heard in the skies and Orochimaru looked up. The bird was in the distance getting closer and closer to the land. Orochimaru looked at the bird, a Konoha headband loosely hanging around its neck. A messenger of the fire nation… perhaps he too should leave a message for Danzo. Orochimaru took a headband off one of the dead ninja who lay limp on the floor. He then took out a kunai and slit a clean line across its symbol. A clear sign of a rogue, a clear sign of betrayal. He swiftly tied it around a sword that had been lodged into one mans chest. The headband symbolising betrayal coupled with the defeat of all his men. Danzo would get the point the snake was making.

_Till next time, traitor._

Everything set in place Orochimaru made it to Madara's side. Orochimaru looked into the distance one last time before the two rogues disappeared into smoke their traces vanishing with them.

Jiraiya ran with the young eagle, it looked at him confused not used to being followed and not sure of why the ninja was bothering. Jiraiya was once again running on adrenalin, he couldn't stop, the bird would be out of sight. To his luck the bird perched on a tree every few hours and took a break of its own. The bird cried out a signal of being close to its target. Jiraiya smiled.

He would save Orochimaru, he would redeem himself. His teacher was wrong, the village was wrong. The snake could change, he would. All he needed was a chance, one last chance and he would be home again. Jiraiya pulled up the eagle flying in a circle confused at the lack of ninja's it could deliver the message to. Blood stained the snow, the walls and the door of the dark looking dwelling. Jiraiya walked almost unresponsively, not sure he believed the sight. Had they been attacked? Was Orochimaru alive still.

Jiraiya walked to the door but was stopped when something caught his eye. A headband, a headband with a scratch down the leaf. Jiraiya laughed, not because he was happy, or found the scene funny. He laughed with out soul, he laughed in avoidance of any other emotion he might feel. It was a soft echoless laugh that lasted for a fleeting moment. Then he fell silent.

"Look at that… just out of time." Jiraiya said, he turned back, the eagle perched on a tree watching the ninja intently. He took one step closer to home.

One last look, he would have loved to have told Orochimaru everything. He would have loved to have brought him home, he would have loved him. Would have.

Orochimaru sat on a high ledge, finally getting some time alone after being with his new ally for the journey past. He didn't feel the cold through the black cloak he had been given. Playing around with his long black strands he stared at the ice below. He stared at the rough waters. They were not his enemy anymore. Orochimaru closed his eyes, he couldn't help the image of his old friend coming to him. He couldn't help hearing the words echo in his head. The words Jiraiya loved so much "I'll save you." Since child hood Jiraiya had attempted to uphold that promise.

"You broke you promise again Jiraiya…" Orochimaru said, he averted his eyes from his faded icy reflection, "Then again so did I…"

He shook off the thought of Jiraiya all in all. He couldn't bring back what was and he didn't want to. As of now he was free, he was free and not with out passion or cause. He would kill the Leaf, he would kill his teacher and he would most certainly become immortal. He no longer needed anyone else, but for the time being he would stay with the new organisation… the Akatsuki more formally known. A smile spread across his features and he looked up at the light snow falling.

_What a fake smile you wear so well…_

Orochimaru got up, chasing the voice that ridiculed him. One last glance at the direction of Konoha, he spotted the eagle in the distance. Most likely bringing home nothing but their men's blood.

"Farewell friend."

**Final chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Not the happiest ending... sorry for those who were routing for a happily ever after but I wanted it to fit more or less into the original plot. Thanks to those who reviewed and followed! A huge thanks to VampireDoll666 who was a constant help and support!~ Hourglass8 **


End file.
